Puedo perderte si no tengo cuidado
by sKylAnD18
Summary: Los celos y la obsecion no es la mejor manera de demostrar el verdadero amor YAOI Ryou X Bakura, Mariku X Marik ... Atem X ?
1. La llegada del otoño

Primero que nada debo hacer un par de aclaraciones, este fan fic, contiene personajes de la serie de anime y manga Yu-Gi-Oh, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece ni nada por el estilo, solamente cree una historia en la que ellos participan,

La segura aclaración y advertencia es que si eres una persona a la que no le gustan las relaciones **Yaoi ( Hombre X Hombre)** será mejor que **no leas esto** ya que te parecerá bastante extraño de acuerdo.

Y a las personas a las que si les gusta sean bienvenidos, espero que les guste este es mi primer fic y estoy un poco nerviosa jajajaja, bueno saludos a todos y que tengan un buen día ahora comencemos.

_Puedo perderte si no tengo cuidado._

_Cap 1 la llegada del otoño_

El frió viento de finales de verano comenzaba a azotar la tranquila ciudad de Domino, cubriendo todas las empedradas calles con una capa ligera de polvo y hojas secas, el sol ni si quiera había podido iluminar el cielo esa mañana, ni esparcir un poco de calor pues parecía que el clima ya había cambiado, el otoño comenzaba a llegar y las lluvias no se hacían esperar, el cielo permanecía oscuro y grisáceo mientras varios relámpagos iluminaban el cielo de ves en ves, si el joven albino que permanecía de pie junto a su pequeña ventana no tuviera un reloj de pulsera que le indicaba la hora seguramente habría creído que era la tarde la que reinaba y no la mañana, se paso la mano por la cara blanca y pálida, mientras acomodaba sus flequillos plateados para que no nublaran sus hermosos ojos color caoba, dirigiéndolos en especial a su ojo izquierdo que parecía tener un tono diferente al de toda su blanca y luminosa piel tenia un color un poco mas oscuro y morado claro.

Ryou que era el nombre del joven permaneció callado un minuto mas recordando el como se había ganado ese golpe ese fin de semana, hacia casi un mese que vivía nuevamente con el espíritu de la sortija milenaria, su vida se haba complicado tanto desde su llegada que le quedaban ya muy pocos ánimos y, esa hermosa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba parecía desaparecer por días y todo se debía a las continuas y largas discusiones y peleas que el albino tenia con Bakura.

Este ultimo era demasiado mandón y siempre quería tener bien vigilado a su hikari, lo tenia tan limitado que las pocas veces que el menor de los albinos hablaba con sus amigos después de clases se llevaba grandes golpizas por retrasarse un par de minutos, a Ryou le disgustaba vivir en un régimen así, pero no podía revelarse ante Bakura, este simplemente lo superaba en fuerza, tamaño y agilidad, el pequeño Ryou tenia todas las de perder.

--- Si sigo aquí de pie se me hará tarde de nuevo --- Se dijo a si mismo con su usual tono de voz calido y tranquilo, que reconfortaba a quien lo escuchara; Ryou se miro al espejo y se contemplo un breve segundo, notando que aquel ojo morado no se notaba tanto gracias al maquillaje que se había colocado, eso en verdad le ayudaba mucho, sin mencionar la poca luz del día, salio de la habitación y bajo las escaleras con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido al bajar aunque estaba algo mareado.

El muchacho miro la despejada cocina de pisos blancos relucientes que acababa de limpiar, tomo una bolsa y un paraguas pequeño que metió en su maletín, sabia que las lluvias no se harían esperar y no deseaba mojarse, se dispuso a marcharse aun adolorido de una de sus piernas que también tenían marcas rojas muy parecidas a las marcas hechas por uñas largas, pero este no era el caso, antes de salir de la casa escucho una puerta cerrarse justo tras el.

---- Ryou … ---- Dijo una fría voz desde los adentros de la sala, mientras una figura por fin se dejaba ver en el pequeño pasillo cubierto de cuadros colgados de las paredes, el cabello de Bakura lucia mas alborotado que de costumbre y este se frotaba uno de sus ojos mientras avanzaba hacia su joven acompañante, la noche anterior el espíritu de la sortija había llegado muy tarde por la madrugada casi a la misma hora a la que Ryou se despertaba para alistarse para ir al colegio, era normal que se encontrara mal humorado, pero Ryou creía que después de llegar a tan altas horas dormiría un poco mas y no lo cuestionaría tanto.

El albino se había pegado por completo a la pared junto a la puerta mientras bajaba la vista hasta que su Yami ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de el como para poder tocarlo.

---- Quiero que le digas a Marik que venga contigo después de clases, no te retraces no pienso tolerar mas tus retrasos --- Dijo pesadamente Bakura mientras miraba detenidamente el rostro de su hikari que permanecía sumido en la pared como si tratara de formar parte de esta.

---- N-no tardare … --- Dijo Ryou con la mayor claridad y tranquilidad que le era posible adoptar ante esas situaciones, Bakura que seguía frente a el no dejaba de mirar a su protegido (si era así como se le podía llamar aunque era todo lo contrario), hasta que el albino menor se acerco a la puerta de madera de cedro y la abrió para poder salir de su apartamento.

Ryou dio un pesado suspiro y siguió su camino, no entendía el por que su Yami se empeñaba en arruinarle la vida desde muy temprano, era todo un fastidio tener que vivir con el nuevamente, maldecía una y otra ves el día en el que su padre le había obsequiado esa sortija embrujada.

Por que no le había tocado un Yami como el de Yugi, Atemur era muy responsable y muy cariñoso con su pequeño abou y enzima de todo esto le hacia la vida mucho mas fácil a Yugi, lo ayudaba con las tareas del hogar y de la escuela, por otra parte Mariku el Yami de su amigo Marik era mucho mas molesto que el suyo propio con esas ideas psicópatas de querer matar a cuanto ser se cruzaba por su camino, pero este no castigaba ni golpeaba a Marik…. Tal ves después de todo se llevaban bien, por que su suerte no podía cambiar, por que tenia que vivir atado a Bakura.

El albino seguía metido en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba distraídamente por las calles de la ciudad con dirección a la escuela, que no se percato de que había alguien lo seguía muy de cerca, casi tan cerca para que este lo notara pero ni así podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos, hasta que aquella figura decidió empujarlo contra una de las paredes de un callejón vació sujetando ambos brazos del albino para guiarlo un poco mas adentro del callejón; Ryou comenzaba a forcejear contra su atacante pero era casi inútil, este ni siquiera retrocedía.

---- Te lo he dicho siempre, debes permanecer atento Ryou ---- Dijo una divertida voz al tiempo que colocaba su cabeza en el hombro derecho del joven, el albino conocía esa voz a la perfección perdió todo el miedo que alguna vez sintió y se giro para poder ver la cara de su atacante frente a si.

---- Que rayos crees que haces Marik pudiste haberme matado del susto no vuelvas a hacerlo --- Le grito Ryou con sus grandes y hermosos ojos bien abiertos, el albino a pesar de estar molesto no se veía ni un poco temible.

--- Jajaja lo siento mucho no pude evitarlo…..pero que… ---- Marik había dejado de burlarse de Ryou para poder acercarse mas a el, separo sus flequillos plateados de su ojo izquierdo y noto aquel moretón que el albino tanto había querido ocultar.

---- Fue el verdad ---- Le pregunto el moreno mientras el albino se alejaba de el.

--- Se nos hace tarde para ir al colegio Marik ---- Contesto Ryou en su usual tono de voz, tan dulce, mientras se sujetaba de una de las paredes del callejón, se sentia muy mareado nuevamente y su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas.

----No, espera Ryou esto es importante, déjame verte que fue lo que te hizo ---- Le contesto molesto Marik acercándose mas a el.

---- No paso nada ---- Contesto nuevamente Ryou, levanto la mirada levemente y le sonrió a su acompañante, ese tipo de sonrisas que solo Ryou se reservaba para las personas que verdaderamente le importaban, y Marik era una de esas personas, el moreno era su amigo desde que había llegado a la ciudad, el a diferencia de Tea, Tristan, Yugi y Joey lo entendía y le daban su espacio.

---- De acuerdo ---- Dijo Marik después de un rato, el tiempo parecía detenerse mientras miraba los hermosos ojos caoba de Ryou y su larga y blanca cabellera que caía libre por sus dos pequeños hombros, no era posible que Bakura no apreciara la belleza que irradiaba ese hermoso ser frente a el, Bakura era en verdad un idiota, el moreno estaba tan distraído fantaseando con la figura de Ryou que no noto que un par de gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, una a una en el callejón para después acelerar su ritmo y desatar una fuerte lluvia.

---- Marik? --- Dijo el albino notando que su compañero no parecía moverse. --- Se nos hace tarde vamonos, en la escuela podremos cubrirnos de la lluvia ---- Dijo Ryou que ya había sacado su sombrilla para cubrir a ambos, tomo de la mano a Marik que fue la única forma en la que el egipcio saliera de su trance y regresara a la tierra.

---- Claro ---- Marik parpadeo un par de veces y pregunto ---- de donde salio la sombrilla ---- mientras la sujetaba del mango al igual que lo hacia Ryou, pero este no contesto, se puso ambas manos en la cara y después comenzó a balancearse, parecía que caería al suelo en cualquier momento, hasta que Marik lo tomo con fuerza por la estrecha cintura y lo atrajo a si, ese era un momento perfecto para el moreno hasta que se percato de que Ryou tenia los ojos completamente cerrados y sus piernas no le respondían.

---- Ryou ! --- Dijo sobresaltado Marik mientras dejaba aun lado la sombrilla para que un par de gotas cayeran en el pálido rostro de su amigo, tal ves eso lo haría despertar pero nada paso, tomo ambas mochilas y se las hecho a los hombros para después cargar con mucho cuidado al albino, este no pesaba nada en comparación a su mochila, era un chico bastante ligero, coloco la sombrilla nuevamente para que la lluvia dejara de mojarlos a ambos y miro el pacifico rostro de su adorado Ryou.

Marik siempre había sentido algo por el muchacho, aunque nunca se lo había dicho pues, no estaba seguro de si en verdad lo que sentía era amor y no cariño, en fin aclararía sus pensamientos mas tarde ahora debía llevar a Ryou a un lugar seguro en el que pudiera descansar, no pensaba ir a la escuela, ahí toda la bola de amigos de Ryou estarían acosándolo haciéndole preguntas sobre el estado del albino así que pensó en un lugar mucho mejor, su propia casa, además vivía completamente solo y Mariku no se encontraba en las mañanas.

Marik corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia su casa, con mucho cuidado de no resbalar por las calles de la ciudad que se encontraban completamente desiertas, y no era para menos, la lluvia cada ves era peor y aunque Marik se esforzaba por que Ryou no se mojara tanto era casi imposible, el agua caía a chorros; De su larga y plateada cabellera dejaba salir hilos de agua de las puntas, su piel era casi translucida y estaba completamente helado, pero ya habían llegado a la casa del egipcio.

Era una casa muy grande para el solo, y tenia un bonito jardín cubierto por rosales y todo tipo de flores preciosas que recibían el agua de lluvia con sus pétalos bien abiertos, Marik paso por el caminito de piedras de rió que se encontraba en la entrada de su casa y cerro la verja de metal oscuro, metió las llaves en la perilla de la puerta y entro en la casa, se quito rápidamente los zapatos, tiro ambas mochilas al suelo y dejo afuera el paraguas para no tener que cerrarlo al entrar, se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación aun con el albino en brazos y lo recostó sobre la cama.

Marik saco un par de prendas limpias, secas y abrigadoras y se dispuso a quitarle la mojada chaqueta a Ryou, cuando había desabotonado toda la chaqueta se dio cuenta de que era lo que estaba haciendo, lo mismo que hacia en su mente casi todos los días, se sonrió a si mismo y continuo con su labor ahora mas despacio, quería recordar todo.

La camisa del uniforme que era de un blanco brillante también estaba mojada, así que Marik también tubo que retirársela, lo hizo con sumo cuidado recordando cada milímetro de la piel desnuda de su compañero, era imposible tal perfección y suavidad, Ryou simplemente era hermoso, pero no se iba a quedar contemplándolo ahí en la cama ( aunque eso le hubiera gustado mucho ) Ryou estaba helado y necesitaba cambiarlo muy rápido para que este se calentara, le coloco una camisa seca de mangas largas y una sudadera de color azul oscuro muy abrigadora que le quedaba un poco larga del torso y de las mangas pero eso no importaba se veía adorable y esa sudadera le proporcionara algo del calor que había abandonado el cuerpo del menor.

Para suerte del albino y desgracia de Marik sus piernas y pantalón no estaban para nada húmedos, así pues decidió solo quitarle los zapatos y colocarle otro par de calcetines, lo metió a la cama completamente arropado y cubierto por suaves y gruesas frazadas.

Y un par de toallas envolvían la gran y acojinada almohada, pues el cabello del albino aun seguía muy mojado.

Marik se quedo en silencio un segundo contemplando la bonita escena que pintaba a su alrededor, afuera estaba lloviendo a cantaros, estaba dentro de su acogedora habitación con un hermoso joven completamente dormido en su cama y el permanecía sentado a su lado, no veía la hora de colocar velas en toda la habitación y colocarse sobre Ryou, pero no lo haría de igual modo, estimaba tanto a ese joven que jamás se atrevería a perturbar su sueño, ni ha hacer algo que el pequeño albino no deseara.

Coloco con mucho cuidado su mano sobre la frente Ryou, notando que su suave y blanca piel estaba tibia, eso tranquilizaba a Marik que se sonrió a si mismo, no entendía muy bien el por que Ryou se había desmayado pero se lo preguntaría después, seguramente todo tendría que ver con Bakura.

Del buró al lado de la cama saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos, tomo uno y se lo llevo a la boca encendiéndolo con un encendedor plateado de un fino grabado, exhalo el humo del cigarrillo y siguió pensando en Bakura.

Era cierto que el moreno tenia una estrecha amistad con Bakura pero no entendía el por que trataba tan mal a Ryou, este simplemente no lo merecía, era un joven encantador, amable, hermoso y la persona perfecta para poder hablar horas y horas de cualquier tema (cosa que le fascinaba a Marik, Ryou sabia casi tanto de la cultura egipcia como el) era como un regalo para Bakura, para Marik seria todo un privilegio cuidar de Ryou, y lo haría muy bien, pero parecía que el espíritu de la sortija solo veía sus puntos malos.

Marik suspiro pesadamente, expulsando nuevamente el humo del cigarrillo que danzaba en la habitación, miro por la ventana como el árbol de manzano agitaba sus hojas ante tan tempestad, parecía en verdad hacer mucho frió afuera, pero adentro el ambiente era muy agradable, miro de reojo a su invitado que seguia profundamente dormido acomodándose contra la suave almohada.

De repente alguien llamo a la puerta de la casa de Marik¿podría ser? no, no lo creía posible, con mucha pereza Marik se dispuso a abrir la puerta de entrada.

_Ok hasta aquí el fic es el primer capitulo no se bien como funciona esto todavía, espero poder seguir escribiendo, y de verdad espero que les haya gustado, no soy muy buena en esto si me lo preguntan jajajajaja pero tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo, espero que me escriban reviews ¡!!! Se llaman así no ?? bueno buuueno me despido de ustedes, que tengan un feliz día _

_Att Skyland 18 _


	2. todo acto tiene consecuencias Ryou

Hola a todos de nuevo, quisiera comenzar con un par de agradecimientos a dos chicas que me han dado consejos y apoyo moral, saben es difícil escribir uno de estos fics si sientes que nadie lo lee, pero ese no es mi caso por fortuna, bien quiero agradecerle a:

St Sasa y diabolos Kara a la primera por darme muchos ánimos y por que le encantan las mismas parejas Yaoi que a mi jajajaj y a la segunda refiriéndome a Kara por hacerme una importante observación que pase por alto, pero que tratare de corregir… cuando encuentre como hacerlo jajajaja es algo complicado todavía para mi (TT) .

Cuando me refiero a Marik me refiero al hikari y cuando hablo de Mariku hablo de el Yami, les pido una disculpa por eso si es que los confundí un poco gome.

Muchas gracias a las dos por sus rivew ! me han puesto muy contenta en serio, y espero mejorar mas en mi redacción para poder escribir tan bien como ambas.

Bueno creo que es todo por el momento, estamos en contacto un beso y un abrazo para St Sasa y Diabolos Kara gracias chicas.

Ahora las advertencias:

Los personajes no son míos, son de un japonés muy rico llamado kazuki takahashi solo cree una historia en donde estos participan.

Este fic es **YAOI (Hombre X Hombre)** Si no ten gustan este tipo de cosas será mejor que no leas esto.

_Puedo perderte si no tengo cuidado_

_Cáp. 2 Todo acto tiene su consecuencia Ryou._

Marik se levanto pesadamente de la cama mientras se incorporaba lentamente para no despertar a su pequeño inquilino, Ryou lucia tan tierno e inocente ahí recostado sobre la cama con todas esas mantas cubriendo su fino y delgado cuerpo, que era imposible que Marik no dejara de fantasear con el, el moreno se paso la mano por el cabello, para rascarse la coronilla sintiendo bajo su tersa piel lo mojado que se encontraba, era increíble que no lo hubiera notado antes, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, pero había fijado toda su atención en Ryou que lo olvido por competo.

¿Que era lo que tenia ese albino que lo hacia olvidarse de todo a su alrededor? En fin, en un momento mas se cambiaria, cuando la vendita puerta dejara de sonar, aunque Marik era una persona bastante paciente con los demás, (refiriéndose a soportar a los amigos de Ryou) había pequeñas cosas que lo sacaban completamente de sus cabales, como su teléfono celular, el claxon de los automóviles que se paseaban por toda la ciudad y el sonido de esa maldita puerta que parecía no cesar.

A pesar de todo esto, creía saber quién estaba afuera de su casa empapándose en la entrada, así que camino con toda la tranquilidad que le era posible adoptar logrando controlar sus impulsos por no abrir la puerta de una patada, pero mientras mas se acercaba a su destino noto que el incesante llamado de la puerta parecía haberse detenido.

---- _Por fin_ --- Pensó para si mismo Marik mientras giraba sus ojos claros y abría la puerta, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que no había nadie allí, solamente un gran charco de agua en el tapete de bienvenida.

Marik cerró sus ojos hasta convertirlos en un par de rendijas donde a penas y se distinguía sus dos cuencas lavanda, como se atrevían a sacarlo de su casa cuando tenía un invitado tan especial en ella.

Dio un portazo y se dispuso a regresar a su habitación, inhalo el humo de su cigarrillo aun encendido y al pasar frente a la cocina se detuvo en seco expulsando con fuerza aquel humo que acababa de inhalar.

---- ¿Tu que haces aquí como entraste? ---- Pregunto Marik molesto al ver a su Yami frente a el.

---- No estoy obligado a contestarte como entre, y no se que hago dentro de casa si afuera hay un precioso día esperándome…. Idiota ---- Dijo Mariku de mala gana mientras se quitaba la chaqueta empapada dejando ver su perfecto torso cubierto por la delgada tela de su camisa clara que se le había adherido por completo al cuerpo.

---- Que mal carácter tienes, estaré en mi habitación ---- Dijo Marik mientras evitaba ver a su Yami este le parecía tan sexy con esa ropa bien pegada a sus perfectos abdominales y esas gotas de agua deslizándose libremente por su piel canela, en verdad era muy guapo.

---- Hey un momento¿tu que haces aquí, no tenias clases? ---- Pregunto Mariku para molestar a su hikari, la relación de ambos era bastante buena, algo extraña, algunas veces ambos se golpeaban entre ellos, pero parecían entenderse bastante bien.

---- Claro, pero pensé que seria mejor quedarme dentro de casa mientras veía este precioso día esperándome ---- Dijo imitando la voz de su interlocutor que sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

---- Tu nunca cambias…. ---- Dijo Mariku mientras pasaba al lado de Marik con dirección a su habitación.

---- A donde vas ---- Pregunto el menor de los egipcios con algo de histeria en su voz.

--- Por ropa seca ---- Dijo como si la respuesta fuera obvia para ambos sin detener su paso. ---- y tu tienes toda en tu habitación ---- Comento en voz alta su Yami mientras haciendo a un lado a su hikari.

---- ¡¡NO!! --- Grito Marik para sorpresa de su Yami que se giró en sus propios talones para verlo mejor.

---- ¡No entres!... esta muy desordenado, yo te traeré ropa limpia y seca espérame aquí ---- Pidió Marik en tono suplicante mientras miraba a su Yami que tenia levantadas ambas cejas mostrando un semblante de sorpresa y duda.

--- No, quítate --- Dijo Mariku tomando del brazo a su hikari mientras lo arrojaba contra la pared no lo bastante fuerte para lastimarlo pero si para apartarlo del lugar y darle tiempo de entrar en la habitación.

Era extraño que Marik le negara el paso a su cuarto, por lo general siempre que necesitaba algo o deseaba hablar con el entraba sin mayor problema a su recamara, sin importarle el desorden que había dentro.

Pero al entrar en la habitación comprendió rápidamente el por que su hikari no quería que entrara, ahora todo encajaba, los finos labios de Mariku formaron una amplia y fina sonrisa.

---- Con que no fuiste a la escuela por el precioso día ¿no?…. Creo que fue por un precioso joven… ¿quien es?…. --- Pregunto el espíritu del cetro milenario no lograba ver el rostro del muchacho que se encontraba sumergido entre todas esas cobijas y cojines, pero cuando estuvo de pie frente a la cama sus ojos se abrieron como dos grandes platos blancos y el espíritu miro a su hikari con sorpresa para después gritarle:

---- ES RYOU! COMO TE ATREVES BAKURA VA A MATARTE A GOLPES ERES UN IMBECIL MARIK JAJAJAJAJAJA---- Se burlo Mariku al tiempo que Ryou se removía entre las cobijas, pero aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

--- Cállate, no quiero despertarlo ---- Dijo apenado Marik bajando la vista sabia exactamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su Yami gracias a su fuerte lazo mental.

--- Claro, claro, debe estar cansado después de tanta actividad no --- Dijo Mariku en tono burlón haciendo énfasis en la palabra "tanta" mientras se sentaba al lado del joven albino, jamás lo había visto tan de cerca, Bakura era demasiado cuidadoso con su hikari y siempre lo mantenía alejado de todo el mundo, el espíritu del centro del milenio estaba convencido de que si Bakura pudiera lo encerraría en una jaula para aislarlo de los demás.

Miro detenidamente a Ryou, parecía sacado de sus mas hermosos sueños, su cabello largo y blanco cubría por completo las almohadas deslizándose como un mar de plata hasta las orillas de la cama, su piel aperlada tenia un aspecto luminoso y terso haciendo mas fácil resaltar sus rojos labios que permanecían ligeramente abiertos, mientras una de sus manos se apoyaba inerte sobre su pecho que bajaba y subía rápidamente debido a su agitada respiración, tal ves el pequeño tenia un mal sueño, Mariku miro fascinado todas esas hermosas facciones que tanto diferenciaban a Ryou de Bakura.

---- No es lo que piensas Mariku, fui a la escuela por la mañana y me encontré a Ryou de camino, hablamos un rato y después se desmayo, lo traje a casa y como estaba tan mojado le cambie de ropa y lo deje en cama para que descansara y estaba a punto de cambiarme cuando tu llegaste, no pienses mal yo jamás le haría nada a Ryou --- Se justifico Marik con sinceridad mientras miraba a su amigo albino descansar en la cama.

---- Disculpa ---- Contesto distraídamente Mariku casi por inercia, no podía despegar sus ojos de el rostro de Ryou, en verdad era un joven encantador, como era que Bakura no lo había notado.

---- Supongo que hiciste bien en traerlo aquí, deberías hacerlo mas seguido ---- Pensó el mayor de los egipcios.

---- Sigue haciéndote el chistosito y ya veras --- Comento con fastidio Marik mientras se acercaba a uno de los cajones de ropa sacando un par de prendas de su interior, tomo una chaqueta negra y se la arrojo al espíritu directamente a la cara.

---- Oye que te pasa ----

--- ¿Querías ropa limpia y seca no? Ahí esta, ven vamos a cambiarnos, dejemos a Ryou descansar ---- Contesto Marik saliendo de la habitación al igual que lo hacia su Yami

--- Alguien te ha dicho que tienes un pésimo carácter, en serio --- Comento burlonamente el espíritu del cetro milenario mientras sonreía, le fascinaba molestar a su hikari, en su opinión no había nada mejor que ver la cara de fastidio que ponía Marik cada ves que su Yami abría la boca.

Del otro lado de la ciudad Domino, Bakura se encontraba sentado sobre el sillón principal de la sala, su sillón favorito, mientras miraba por la ventana las gotas romper contra los cristales, detestaba los días así, no podía salir de casa, y enzima de esto se encontraba solo sin hacer nada.

Miro su reloj de pulsera, hacia un par de horas que su hikari se había marcado al colegio, seguramente tardaría un poco mas mientras finalizaban sus clases, al menos cuando el estuviera en casa podría entretenerse en algo.

Por lo general cuando ambos estaban solos en casa lo único que hacían era discutir, antes Ryou se atrevía a gritarle e inclusive a tratar de atacarlo, pero después de un par de palizas se había dado cuenta de que no estaba en condiciones para seguir llevándole la contra a Bakura, sabia lo mal que podía dejarlo si no controlaba su dulce boca.

El espíritu de la sortija del milenio se puso en pie para acercarse a una de las fotografías que se encontraban sobre la repisa de la sala, la gran mayoría eran del padre de Ryou en diferentes lugares del mundo, ese hombre descuidaba tanto a su hijo, lo veía tan poco, que seguramente ya se habría olvidado de el, y quien no se olvidaría de tan miserable criatura que se la pasaba lloriqueando todo el tiempo.

Tomo un portarretratos de cristal cortado y la acerco a su rostro para poder verla mejor, en esta se encontraban aquel hombre al que Ryou llamaba padre, con su ridículo atuendo de arqueólogo cubierto de polvo y a su lado un pequeñuelo Ryou con el mismo atuendo ridículo, aunque en el se veía adorable, su cabello era mas corto apenas le llegaba a los hombros, y con sus pequeñas manos sujetaba un sombrero que le quedaba bastante grande al tiempo que sonreía calidamente, sus ojos oscuros irradiaban belleza y alegría.

Bakura sonrió mirando la fotografía, jamás había visto sonreír a Ryou cuando estaba con el, siempre estaba triste, preocupado o llorando, le alegraría verlo sonreír con el por lo menos una ves…Pero no iba a esforzarse para que el muchachito sonriera para el, tal ves si lo obligaba seria mas fácil que buscar el como sacarle una sonrisa sincera al menor de los albinos.

Cuando Marik visitaba a Bakura para hablar con el también hablaba un poco con Ryou, y este se mostraba relajado y contento, eso de verdad disgustaba a Bakura, es decir, el no era un ogro que se la pasaba golpeándolo todo el tiempo….Oh tal ves si….¿Por que el y su hikari se llevaban tan mal?, no todo podía ser culpa suya, el solo estableció un par de reglas, y cuando el menor no las acataba al pie de la letra sufría las consecuencias con un par de castigos eso era todo.

Aunque se sentía algo culpable de maltratar tanto a Ryou, sabia en el fondo que no se merecía el mal trato del espíritu milenario, el pequeño albino siempre se mostraba amable aun después de recibir todos esos golpes que su Yami le proporcionaba casi todos los días¿por que siempre se mostraba tan amable¿Acaso Ryou le tenia afecto?

Pero que le estaba pasando, que le importaba lo que su hikari pensara o sintiera, solo lo mantenía cerca y vivo por que dependía de su existencia para continuar en la tierra, si, eso era todo, debía dejar de pensar en Ryou, y en su maldita sonrisa.

Tomo el portarretratos y lo arrojo al suelo con brusquedad, alejándose con paso firme de la sala de estar.

Un par de horas mas tarde Ryou abrió lentamente sus grandes ojos caoba, estaba desubicado no entendía bien lo que había pasado, se tallo ambos ojos con las mangas de la sudadera azul, notando que no le pertenecía, miro detenidamente el lugar donde se encontraba, esa no era su cama y esa no era su habitación, donde podía estar.

El albino se incorporo con rapidez sintiendo un fuerte mareo al hacerlo, pero no le presto atención, miro por la ventana, ya había dejado de llover, y el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse tras la puesta de sol ; Ryou miro rápidamente la hora en el reloj del buró pequeño de que decía 6:22 pm.

El pequeño entro en pánico rápidamente mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca, como era posible que fuera tan tarde, no, no podía ser Bakura iba a matarlo esta ves.

Antes de que Ryou se levantara de la cama la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un muy molesto Marik seguido de Mariku que parecía querer apuñalarlo por la espalda, era obvio no que habían estado peleando.

----Ah Ryou ya estas despierto, que bien, tienes hambre --- Pregunto amablemente el menor de los morenos mientras le sonreía de forma gentil.

---- Dos caras!!! Deberías de ser actor Marik no lo crees ---- Le dijo su Yami mentalmente mientras el otro le daba un codazo en el estomago para silenciarlo.

--- Marik, que hora es, debo irme --- Dijo desesperado Ryou poniéndose de pie colocándose los zapatos.

---- Son las 6:32 por que, espera quédate a cenar ---- Los ojos de Marik y Mariku seguían los movimientos rápidos del albino que se colocaba la mochila al hombro.

---- Debo irme es muy tarde ya, tendré problemas con Bakura, muchas gracias por todo Marik, de verdad muchas gracias --- Dijo apresurado el pequeño despidiéndose de ambos.

---- Nosotros te llevaremos con Bakura y le explicaremos lo que paso ---- Dijo Marik tratando de retener a Ryou.

---- No, de verdad gracias, si sabe que estuve contigo se molestara mas, disculpa las molestias y gracias de nuevo, nos vemos. --- Y sin más Ryou salio de la casa de Marik aun con la puesta de sol a sus espaldas corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían para llegar a casa donde seguramente lo estaría esperando un enfurecido Bakura.

Tras unos minitos de correr por fin estaba frente a la entrada de su casa, la contemplo por un rato, no quería entrar, sabia lo que le esperaba dentro, tenia miedo y su cuerpo comenzaba a demostrarlo involuntariamente con un leve temblor en sus dos frágiles piernas, el pequeño cerro los ojos, ya podía oír los gritos de su Yami y esos brutales golpes en su abdomen, pero si se quedaba mas tiempo fuera de casa tal ves empeorarían.

Camino despacio hasta pisar el tapete de bienvenida, tomo sus llaves de la mochila y lentamente las introdujo a la dorada perilla de la puerta de madera, entro con mucho sigilo a casa y dejo su mochila en el pequeño pasillo de la entrada, se quito los zapatos y se dirigió a la sala, al parecer no había nadie en casa.

Ryou se llevo una mano al pecho y suspiro aliviado, seguramente Bakura se habría marchado antes de que el llegara, en verdad eso esperaba, pero tenia miedo de revisar el resto de la casa, quería creer por unos segundos que estaba a salvo todavía.

----- Todo acto tiene sus consecuencias mi pequeño Ryou, sabes lo que significa ---- Dijo una fría voz a las espaldas del joven que se encogió por completo abriendo sus ojos de par en par asustado por lo que le esperaba.

----- Y-yo…Y-yo lo lo siento ----- Contesto rápidamente dándose vuelta para ver al espíritu de la sortija que se encontraba de pie frente a las escaleras.

----- Lo sientes, te lo dije no, cuantas veces te lo he dicho, te he dicho que te quiero en casa después de clases y tu siempre llegas tarde, crees que estoy aquí para esperarte como un idiota hasta que a ti te de la gana regresar ---- Dijo el espíritu molesto aproximándose al joven albino que daba un par de pasos en retroceso hasta llegar a la pared de la sala.

---- N-no, es que es que yo…---- Pero no pudo completar su justificación ya que recibió una fuerte bofetada por parte de Bakura.

---- NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR TUS ESTUPIDAS EXCUSAS RYOU, QUE NO TE QUEDA CLARO, SOLO TE PIDO REGRESAR DESPUS DE CLASES, ESO ES LO UNICO, ES TU UNICA MALDITA OBLIGACION, QUE NO PUEDES HACER NADA BIEN , ERES INTELIGENTE EN LA ESCUELA NO, POR QUE TE PORTAS COMO UN IDIOTA CONMIGO…..y ….--- El espíritu para en seco mirando el pecho de Ryou.

----…que traes puesto ----- Pregunto el espíritu olvidando sus regaños para mirar de cerca aquella sudadera que el joven traía puesta, era evidente que no le pertenecía.

---- Q-que …Esto….N-no Bakura n-no es nada n-no es nada p-por favor n-no es lo qu-e estas pensando por favor déjame explicarte ---- Dijo alarmado Ryou mirando también aquella prenda de vestir que no le pertenecía la miraba con tanto terror que parecía que esta fuera una bomba a punto de estallarle, inconscientemente levanto ambas manos que coloco frente a si, simulando un escudo, un escudo que lo defendería de Bakura, pero este sujeto ambas manos apresándolas en una sola de el, estrujándolas al contacto.

---- DONDE ESTUVISTE ---- Grito molesto el espíritu milenario mientras tomaba ambos hombros de Ryou y lo azotaba contra la pared. ---- CON QUIEN ESTUBISTE TODA LA TARDE, CON QUIEN TE ESTUVISTE REVOLCANDO MALDITO ----

Gritaba el espíritu con euforia y enojo.

---- N-no n-no por favor d-déjame explicarte p-por favor ---- Ryou se sentía a desfallecer, sus ojos permanecían bien abiertos y su boca se abría y se cerraba sin emitir sonido, no sabia que decir, ni que esperar, se había olvidado de colocarse su propia ropa para no perder tiempo y había traído puesta la que Marik le había prestado.

---- ¡¡EXPLICARME!! ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES ---- Bakura no pudo soportar mas el enojo que sentía, no sabia exactamente por que tenia tantos deseos de estrangular a Ryou en ese momento, saber que estuvo toda la tarde con quien sabe quien y no traía puesta su propia ropa, eso era el colmo, jamás permitiría que eso volviera a pasar, jamás, su hikari le pertenecía a el y a nadie mas.

Tomo el plateado cabello a Ryou fuertemente lo arrojo al suelo pateando repetidas veces el abdomen, ese maldito albino se las pagaría, no podía creer que Ryou siendo suyo se atreviera a desobedecer su ordenes por irse la tarde entera con alguien.

Bakura estaba fuera de si, Ryou permanecía en el suelo sujetándose el adolorido vientre, sentía que le había roto un par de costillas, jamás lo habían golpeado tan fuerte como hoy, Bakura por el contrario caminaba por la habitación rompiendo a su paso un par de figurillas de porcelana y recuadros de fotografias enmarcadas mientras se pasaba la mano por el desaliñado cabello blanco sin dejar de mirar a Ryou hasta que se puso de cuclillas ante el y lo tomo fuertemente por la quijada.

---- Así que, mi pequeño Ryou ya tiene novio he….Pues vamos a hacer lo mismo que su novio le hace al pequeño Ryou, te parece ---- La voz de Bakura parecía quebrarse a cada palabra que daba, le faltaba la respiración, estaba verdaderamente molesto acerco sus labios a los de Ryou y lo obligo a besarlo, era la primera ves que Bakura hacia algo como eso, que intentaba algo y pensaba algo como aquello con su preciado hikari, tal ves su enojo se debían a los celos que sentía por aquel que había estado toda la tarde con su hikari, cuando supiera quien había sido le arrancaría la piel con un cuchillo y lo bañaría en sal para después descuartizarlo.

Ryou se separo tan rápido como Bakura se había unido a el para besarlo.

---- N-no por favor eso no, no Bakura, no es lo que parece n-no tengo novio t-te lo juro n-no lo hagas p-por favor --- Dijo el albino echándose para atrás gateando por el piso de la sala haciendo a un lado aquel fuerte dolor que sentía en el abdomen.

---- A DONDE CREES QUE VAS MALDITO METIROSO---- Grito Bakura tomando el tobillo de su hikari para arrastrarlo con fuerza a si mismo.

---- T-te juro que no tengo novio, t-te lo juro Bakura p-por favor cree-me e-estuve en l-la c-cas-s-sa de….---- El albino se detuvo al escuchar sus propias palabras, que acababa de decir, estaba aterrorizado su cuerpo temblaba levemente y su respiración ya se había agitado considerablemente, sentía un gran vació que recorría desde su garganta hasta su abdomen, era horrible tener una sensación así, no deseaba que Bakura le hiciera daño, no de esa forma, pero si le decía que había estado toda la tarde con Marik mataría al moreno.

-----EN CASA DE QUIEN ---- Le grito Bakura golpeando con uno de sus puños el rostro del menor, Ryou se llevo ambas manos a la boca y cerro sus ojos negando con la cabeza mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus hermosos ojos castaños.

---- Como dije en un principio toda acción tiene sus consecuencias, y tu mi pequeño Ryou te las has ganado, te lo agradezco en el fondo siempre soñé con esto---- Dijo el espiritu acercando su rostro al de Ryou separados por un par de centímetros para despues ponerse en pie, y tomar con brusquedad el cabello blanco de Ryou y para subir al segundo piso de la casa donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

Que creían que ya jajaja pues aun no, para eso vendrá el próximo capitulo jajajaj, ahí are todo lo que quiera sin pensar que ya es demasiado, aaaaahhh no me maten por esto, créanme que es difícil escribir cosas así, pobre de mi amado Ryou por que tengo que maltratarlo tanto en este fic, si el no lo merece, pobre de mi niño, pero tendrá su recompensa ya lo verán, pero aun así me siento tan culpable como Bakura por golpearlo tanto.

Un saludo a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo completo muchas gracias y sus review serán bienvenidos nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	3. dolor y lagrimas

_Hola a todas muchas gracias por sus rivews me dan muchos ánimos, y m hacen sentir muy feliz, gracias a St sasa por decirme que soy buena escribiendo!! Hago lo que puedo, gracias a Kara por ayudarme con la redacción! Y por ser tan buena conmigo y a katruina por decirme que le gusto el fic! Mil gracias chicas por todo !! espero y este capitulo sea de su agrado si no háganmelo saber ok, cuídense mucho! Hasta la próxima._

**ADVERTENCIAS **

**ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ****SEXO YAOI**** / HOMBRE X HOMBRE / SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD Y NO TEN GUSTAN LAS RELACIONES YAOI SERA MEJOR QUE NO LEAS LO SIGUIENTE **

_Ahora las aclaraciones jajajaja._

_Me senti autoritaria al poner la letra mayúscula y en negritas jajaja, bueno bueno vamos a las aclaraciones, este fic es obra de mi infinita imaginación pero los personajes son producto de la imaginación de un japonés millonario de apellido Takahashi así que no me pertenecen._

El pequeño albino forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de liberarse de las manos de su agresor que sujetaban su larga cabellera, aunque parecía inútil, lo único que Ryou lograba era hacerse mas daño, el albino menor estaba desesperado, las palabras de Bakura resonaban en su cabeza una y otra ves _" te lo agradezco en el fondo siempre soñé con esto"_ exactamente a que se refería con eso, ¿como podía ser?, no era posible que Bakura pensara en abusar de el, simplemente no podía comprenderlo, aunque ahora parecía muy razonable por la situación en la que estaba y por aquel beso que había recibido en la sala minutos atrás.

Por su parte Bakura controlaba su enojo aunque comenzaba a hartarse de tanto movimiento por parte de su pequeño hikari, no esperaba que le facilitara las cosas, pero le fastidiaba el hecho de que no se quedara quieto ni un minuto, el espíritu de la sortija se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras, tomo a Ryou por el torso y lo cargo tras sus hombros, ese pequeño chico debía alimentarse mejor, no pesaba nada, era bastante ligero, el cuerpo de su hikari podía ser manipulado por el con tanta facilidad, que una mueca de maldad y lujuria se reflejo en el semblante serio de Bakura, se sonrió a si mismo, esto seria inolvidable para ambos.

Ryou trataba de bajar de los hombros de Bakura, pero era imposible para el, el dolor que sentía en la cabeza (provocado por el mismo) y el que sentía en el abdomen lo mantenían abrumado, ¿por que tenia que pasarle esto a el?, por que Bakura simplemente no lo enceraba en el closet como hacia muchas veces, eso aterraba por completo a Ryou, era el castigo que a la fecha mas odiaba, pero era preferible al que debía soportar ahora, ¿que Bakura no hacia mas que buscar la forma de hacerlo sufrir?

Al terminar de subir las escaleras con Ryou a sus espaldas el espíritu se dirigió directamente a sus habitaciones, ese era el lugar que Ryou menos frecuentaba de la casa, la habitación de Bakura era un tanto desconocida para el, antes era la habitación de su padre, pero como este jamás se había instalado en aquella lujosa casa, Bakura ocupo su lugar gustosamente.

El espíritu abrió la puerta de una patada y arrojo rápidamente a Ryou sobre la cama, estaba ansioso, acto seguido su hikari se puso en pie y trato de salir de la habitación corriendo en dirección a la puerta, pero al hacerlo callo de lleno en los poderosos brazos de Bakura que lo apresaron con facilidad rodeándolo por completo por la espalda.

-- A donde crees que vas, ¿no quieres quedarte conmigo? -- Pregunto cínicamente Bakura dejando a un lado toda la rabia que sentía en la sala, ahora debía concentrarse en la hermosa criatura que tenia enfrente, aparto el largo y plateado cabello del menor para tener libre acceso a su cuello, depositando sus labios en el, era exquisitamente perfecto, su piel tan blanca como la luna misma y tan suave que la seda parecía áspera a su comparación.

-- NO SUELTAME!! … por favor déjame ir…. No lo hagas Bakura… déjame ir -- Dijo Ryou ante el contacto de los labios de su Yami sobre su piel, le era tan extraño sentir algo así, nadie jamás estuvo tan cerca de el, ni si quiera Marik que se la pasaba acosándolo todo el tiempo, Ryou trataba de alejar al espíritu de esa zona pero era inútil.

-- Dejarte ir, a donde Ryou, con tu novio, no lo creo -- Afirmo Bakura eludiendo su propio enojo, al si pronunciar esa palabra la lengua le ardía como si le colocaran un hierro al rojo vivo que se deslizaba hasta su esófago, pero ahora por fin poseería por completo a su preciado y amado niño, ahora simplemente le pertenecería en alma y en cuerpo también.

-- Te j-juro que n-no tengo no-vio -- Tartamudeo Ryou, estaba asustado y sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus preciosos ojos caoba, ¿que Bakura no podía entender eso?, el pequeño a penas y podía tener un par de amigos sin que Bakura lo apaleara todos los días, como pensaría Ryou en formar una relación, eso le resultaría imposible y complicado ya que sus sentimientos eran tan confusos y dispersos que no sabia ni si quiera que era el verdadero cariño.

--P-por favor….p-por fav-or -- Suplico Ryou.

-- Ssssshhh quédate quieto -- Lo silencio su Yami del milenio.

Bakura dejo de besar el cuello de Ryou para arrojarlo con fuerza nuevamente a la cama para colocarse sobre el y apreciar mejor a ese joven que odiaba y amaba tanto a la ves, Ryou era magnifico, simplemente un regalo de los dioses, le debía tanto a Ra por darle aquel hermoso ángel que la vida no le alcanzaría para pagarle.

Le fascinaba ver el miedo reflejado en esos ojos caoba que tanto lo hipnotizaban, noches enteras se la pasaba en vela preguntándose a si mismo sobre que era lo que verdaderamente sentía por su hikari, era cierto que lo golpeaba y lo trataba mal, pero también era cierto que los celos lo invadían cuando alguien se acercaba a el.

Ryou golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el pecho de Bakura con el afán de que este se quitara de enzima, pero sin éxito alguno, el espíritu del milenio no retrocedía ni un milímetro, por el contrario su cercanía era mayor, en un rápido movimiento el Yami tomo ambas manos de Ryou y las coloco extendidas sobre la cabeza del menor que continuaba llorando y pataleado.

Las lagrimas de Ryou trazaban su camino desde los bordes de los ojos pasando por sus suaves mejillas para romper en las mantas que se encontraban debajo de el cubriendo la cama de Bakura, este tomo con suavidad el mentón del joven para tratar de no lastimarlo y le sonrió fríamente, esto iba a ser lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en milenios.

Bakura acerco lentamente su rostro al de Ryou para besarlo, esta ves profundamente como no había podido hacerlo antes, lo besaría con toda la pasión y lujuria que sentía en ese momento, pero en un ultimo intento de liberarse Ryou pateo fuertemente a Bakura justo al lado de la pelvis muy cerca de su sexo, logrando así que este se apartara de el y soltara sus muñecas para colocar sus manos en la parte afectada.

Ryou se levanto rápidamente de la cama y corrió en dirección a la puerta para escapar, estaba tan cerca, pero algo lo detuvo, callo al suelo con brusquedad y miro hacia atrás, Bakura sujetaba uno de sus talones con una de sus manos y con la otra se sujetaba la parte donde Ryou lo había pateado.

--ME LAS PAGARAS POR ESTO RYOU --Le grito con furia Bakura golpeando la espalda del pequeño repetidas veces, su hikari trataba de evadir toda esa lluvia de puñetazos pero le era imposible mientras Bakura lo sujetara, después de unos minutos Ryou exhausto dejo de moverse y se quedo completamente quieto mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos, le dolía tanto la espalda, seguramente tenia marcas moradas como el resto de su cuerpo.

Ryou gimoteaba por lo bajo mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos, sintiendo bajo su abdomen los brazos de Bakura.

-- Detente por favor….por favor…no quiero…no quiero…no lo hagas -- Le suplico Ryou a Bakura su voz se escuchaba hueca por estar cubierta por sus manos.

-- CREES QUE VOY A VOLVER A CAER EN TUS ENGAÑOS MALDITO!! YA VERAS RYOU YA VERAS -- Le grito Bakura tomando ambas muñecas del menor con una de sus manos y con la otra tomo su quijada, se coloco sobre el pesadamente tratando de hacerle daño, y consiguiéndolo con facilidad, el frágil cuerpo de Ryou emitió un fuerte sonido parecido al de chasquear los dedos.

--Detenn…--Pero el pequeño albino no logro completar ninguno de sus reclamos, ya que su boca fue ocupada y silenciada con brusquedad por la del espíritu milenario, este lo beso con pasión rozando los suaves labios de Ryou estremeciéndose ante el contacto, era increíble la suavidad que los labios y la piel de Ryou tenían, era magnifico disfrutar de todas esas sensaciones, Bakura lo estaba gozando en grande, por que no profundizar un poco mas, enveneno con desden y jubilo de ves en ves la pura e inexperta boca del menor, este tenia un sabor tan dulce, tan exótico, tan único, y era completamente de Bakura, así seria para la eternidad.

Ryou forcejeaba aunque con ya muy pocas energías, estaba agotado, los golpes recibidos y la falta de oxigeno que Bakura le estaba provocando lo mantenían muy quieto ante las acciones del espíritu, hasta que por fin este se separo de el, aquel su primer beso había sido la mas horrible experiencia de su vida, era simplemente asqueroso, pero ahora lo mas importante para Ryou y para su organismo era respirar, el pequeño tomaba con desden grandes bocanadas de aire, su pecho subía y bajaba con gran velocidad y sus pulmones parecían pedirle mas y mas oxigeno para no desfallecer.

En el instante en el que Bakura había terminado con el beso deslizo con suavidad sus manos bajo la sudadera azul oscuro que portaba el albino sintiendo gran placer al acariciar la suave piel del pecho del pequeño que se erizo al contacto, para el menor de los albinos esas acciones que tanto parecía disfrutar Bakura le causaban sensaciones nuevas y nada placenteras, deseaba salir corriendo de ahí, si se hubiera quedado en casa de Marik este lo habría protegido.

El espíritu beso una de las mejillas del joven que estaban completamente empapadas, los ojos caoba de Ryou parecían no darse abasto ante tantas lagrima, pero a Bakura le importaba muy poco, continuo con su labor y bajo lentamente hasta llegar al cuello del albino, mordiendo ferozmente aquella zona, dejando marcas rojizas en ella logrando sacar un par de gemidos de dolor por parte de Ryou, aquellos gemidos provocaban mas a su Yami, lo incitaban a ir mas rápido, a devorar toda la piel y carne de eso glamoroso muchacho.

Tomo la sudadera con ambas manos soltando las muñecas de Ryou para hacerlo y subió aquella prenda hasta el pecho con toda la intención de retirarla.

--No basta por favor basta Bakura -- Le suplico el pequeño aterrado, no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar, y moría de hambre, ese había sido el motivo por el cual se había desmayado horas atrás, Bakura no le había permitido comer en un par de días.

Pero su Yami ni si quiera se molesto en silenciarlo, o en darle una bofetada como esperaba Ryou, su atención estaba fija en el torso del muchacho, era bastante atractivo, sus abdominales eran planos y alargados a los costados, su piel era blanca al igual que todo su cuerpo, pero de esta emanaba un fuerte olor a jazmín y miel, Bakura cerro los ojos por un momento y se acerco al pecho del muchacho respirando el suave aroma de esa tersa piel…perfecto, simplemente un perfecto regalo de los dioses se decía así mismo el espíritu al mirar a Ryou.

Salio de su trance retirando con rapidez la prenda del pequeño que quedo al descubierto, Ryou sentía pena por su persona, le asustaba y asqueaba a la ves ver la forma en la que Bakura lo miraba, era una sensación horrible, pero no peor que la que venia; Bakura se inclino para besar con éxtasis aquella piel, tan pura, tan suave y con un agradable sabor, con su lengua trazo todo el contorno de los abdominales del joven que se cubrió la boca con las manos para no dejar escapar ningún reclamo, ningún sollozo, ningún ruido desagradable para el mismo, pero no pudo soportar aquel dolor que Bakura le provoco al morder uno de sus pezones, soltó un fuerte quejido que ahogo con sus manos, esto definitivamente no le podía gustar, era tan desagradable, tan asqueroso, tan horrible, como era que a los demás les agradaba hacer aquello, solo era dolor y humillación.

--Veo que te gusta -- Le dijo cínicamente Bakura a Ryou al oído mordiendo el lóbulo con delicadeza, pero el joven no respondió, estaba desecho, y lloraba sin consuelo alguno mientras golpeaba el pecho de su Yami sin hacerle ningún daño.

El espíritu acaricio con lujuria el vientre del pequeño niño hasta llegar más debajo de su ombligo para encontrarse con el broche de los pantalones del joven.

--No …no …por favor….detente….no q-quiero …no…p-por favor -- Le dijo Ryou tratando de retirar las manos de Bakura de esa parte de su cuerpo pero recibió una fuerte bofetada del otro, aunque eso no lo detuvo continuo moviéndose tratando de alejar al espíritu de esa parte de su cuerpo, Bakura tomo las manos del chico y tomo la delgada funda de la sabana para atar con firmeza las muñecas del menor y colorarlas tras su espalda, su hikari continuaba llorando y tratando de zafarse de su atadura, pero era inútil, estaba completamente deshabilitado, Ryou sentía un inmenso temor ante lo que venia.

Desabrocho con rapidez el pantalón del joven y bajo con calma la bragueta de este, deslizo hacia abajo los pantalones de Ryou que aun se resistió a eso y lo dejo en ropa interior mirando aquella prenda azul con odio, era tan inoportuna…pero se arreglaría pronto, se acerco al sexo del muchacho aun cubierto por la fina tela y con los dientes la bajo con lentitud, teniendo por fin el cuerpo desnudo del menor.

--NOOOO DEJAME POR FAVOR DEJAME -- Le grito el pequeño mientras mas lagrimas caían bajo sus mojadas mejillas, no podía permitir que Bakura le arrancara la poca dignidad que le quedaba, era horrible, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, ya lo había hecho todo y estaba exhausto.

-- Cállate -- Le dijo el mayor de los albinos sin hacerle mucho caso al otro, Bakura miro con sorpresa aquella preciosa figura, Ryou era magnifico, sus piernas aunque delgadas estaban bien torneadas, su sexo tenia buen tamaño, sus abdominales eran planos y alargados y sus hombros y torso eran perfectos, ese pequeño era digno de ganar un concurso de belleza.

--NOOOO BASTA BASTA BAKURA BASTA --le suplico el chico, se sentía tan vulnerable, tan asustado, tan poca cosa, era traumático no poder hacer nada para defenderse, el espíritu decidió silenciar aquellos alaridos y le coloco uno de los manteles que recubrían los buros de su cama, no deseaba detener por completo la voz del chico, pero quería apagarla un poco, era muy excitante para el escuchar los gemidos de dolor de su hikari.

Como un lobo ante su presa Bakura se dirigió a las caderas del joven albino que trato de impedirlo sin resultados, y se metió de lleno el miembro del chico a la boca succionando con rapidez y masturbándolo desfrenadamente haciéndole daño al menor, Ryou trataba por todos los medios de no gritar ante aquel insoportable dolor, aunque no era lo único que sentía, sentía una mezcla de dolor y placer que no le eran nada agradables.

El cuerpo del pequeño no obedecía a su mente, su miembro estaba erecto y a punto de alcanzar su punto máximo con un orgasmo, Bakura lo noto y extendió una de sus manos para arañar con ellas el abdomen del pequeño consiguiendo que este se quejara sin miramientos, sin tratar de impedirlo, esos pequeños ruidos que Ryou dejaba escapar de su boca eran tan excitantes para Bakura, todo eso le resultaba tan excitante y mas aun cuando Ryou se vino en su boca, tenia un sabor tan único, tan exquisito que el miembro del espíritu estaba completamente erecto y sus pantalones le apretaban un poco, se desnudo con rapidez, era hora de que el también sintiera placer al llegar al clímax.

Masturbo su miembro ya erecto con delicadeza y giro a Ryou, su trasero era magnifico, tan bien torneado, eso encendía aun mas el deseo de Bakura para penetrarlo separo ambos glúteos y entro con fuerza en la pequeña entrada de Ryou que soltó un largo grito de dolor que fue ahogado por la mordaza que traía puesta, el chico sentía tanta presión y tanto dolor ni si quiera los puñetazos que Bakura le daba le dolían tanto como esto, era un dolor inimaginable, aunque la segunda embestida fue mucho peor.

Bakura se movía rápidamente en el interior del pequeño sintiendo gran placer en las entrañas del mismo, era tan estrecho, y tenia una temperatura perfecta, para Bakura no había nada mejor que eso, tal ves escuchar aquellos alaridos que su hikari daba a cada instante, o navegar nuevamente con su lengua el cuerpo entero del menor, el espíritu araño con desenfreno la espalda del pequeño y mordisqueo un poco mas su cuello dejando nuevas marcas rojizas en el, golpeo con fuerza el trasero de Ryou hasta que por fin alcanzo su orgasmo y se dejo venir dentro del joven, esa sensación era tan desagradable para Ryou, aquella sustancia blanquinecia dentro de el, le parecía repugnante, por que era tan débil, por que no podía defender su propia integridad, por que era tan patético….

Bakura salio de entre las caderas del pequeño y se dejo caer a su lado, Ryou continuaba llorando, estaba cansado, adolorido, deprimido, avergonzado, su Yami se acerco a el para tratar de acariciar su rostro pero el chico se alejo con rapidez, el miedo en sus ojos nunca estuvo tan presente hasta ese día, Ryou sentía terror, un terror profundo, un terror que hizo que Bakura pensara en sus acciones, en realidad no deseaba maltratar tanto a Ryou, pero no quería que fuera de alguien mas, no podía permitirlo….Pero al ver ese miedo reflejado en los ojos del menor, entendió, a la mala, que lo que había hecho no era lo correcto, si deseaba que Ryou lo aceptara un poco estaba a años luz de alcanzarlo, pero lo hecho hecho estaba, a caso seria mejor dejarlo así… necesitaba pensar un rato, se levanto de la cama, se coloco los pantalones y cerro con llave la puerta tras si mismo.

-- No me arrepiento de haberte hecho mió, de lo único que me arrepiento es no haber sabido acercarme a ti para que cooperaras -- Dijo Bakura pesadamente para si mismo mientras bajaba las escaleras, necesitaba aire fresco, salio al jardín trasero de la casa y encendió un cigarrillo, dejándose tranquilizar por la nicotina y el alquitrán….

-- Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que Bakura debe de estar haciéndole a Ryou, lo va a matar, debo ir Mariku entiéndeme… Es mi amigo -- Dijo Marik molesto pues su Yami no le permitía salir de casa, lo tenia bien sujeto por ambos brazos.

-- Marik, trata de calmarte, por favor, Bakura no le hará nada que no le haya hecho antes, no va a matarlo, te matara a ti si vas a su casa a decirle que pasaste toda la tarde con Ryou en tu habitación y que trae puesta tu ropa…. -- Le dijo Mariku seriamente, el también estaba preocupado por la integridad de Ryou pero le importaba mas Marik, no deseaba que nada malo le ocurriera a su hikari, estaba ahí para guiarlo y protegerlo, y tal ves para hacerlo rabiar pero eso era todo.

-- Mira, mañana puedes ir temprano a la casa de Bakura, para decirle lo que platicamos ayer, ese es un pretexto perfecto, así podrás ver a Ryou y ver como se encuentra…. De acuerdo -- Le dijo Mariku tomando con suavidad el mentón de su hikari que dirigió el lavanda de sus ojos tristes al rostro de su Yami. -- Es lo mejor Marik --.

-- De acuerdo….-- Le dijo el joven egipcio, recibiendo un beso en la frente por parte del espíritu del cetro, Marik parpadeo un par de veces y se sonrojo un poco.

-- ¡PERO QUE CREES QUE HACES! QUE ASCO! --le grito sonriendo, mientras se alejaba un poco y se pasaba una de sus manos por la frente.

-- ASCO ! LLAMAS ASCO A MI MUESTRA DE AFECTO BASTARDO! YA VERAS VEN ACA -- Le grito Mariku de igual forma a su hikari persiguiéndolo por toda la sala.

_Taaran! Termine, valla que me demore en subir este capitulo jajajaja, les pido una disculpa si esta muy explicito jjejeje, espero y les haya gustado un poco, a mi me gusto, aunque me siento mal por maltratar de nuevo a Ryou ! pero ya falta poco para que se sienta muuuy bien, oigan se dan cuenta de que ya hice que Bakura y Marik fumaran! Que aficion por el cigarro tengo, no se por que lo puse yo no fumo jajajaja bueno, saludos a todos los review serán bienvenidos, los quiero, que tengan un excelente día!! _

_Skyland 18_


	4. destellos violeta azulado

_Hooola de nuevo a todas, como han estado ¿? De verdad siento mucho no haber podido escribir ni subir el fic durante tanto tiempo, pero aquí les dejo el 4 capitulo espero k les guste, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me han animado mucho, quería agradecerles a todas por lo buenas que han sido conmigo, jajajajaja muchas gracias chicas no se que haria sin ustedes, un agradecimiento a St Sasa de verdad eres una chica genial, me divierto mucho cuando leo lo que me pones, eso m llena de alegría, tambien quiero agradecer a Kara por facilitarme en mi primer lemon, créeme hice lo mejor que pude jajjaj espero que les haya gustado y ahora quiero agradecerle a Herzeleidgirl por sus comentarios, m siento halagada!! Hirzeleid eres muy buena escribiendo, y que digas que te gusto el fic m hace sentir muuuy bien Jajaja todas ustedes son magnificas escritoras, y a todas las admiro muxo, mil gracias chicas, bueno ahora si aquí va la continuación, espero y sea de su agrado si no háganmelo saber, que tengan un excelente día _

_Att Skyland 18 _

_Destellos violeta azulado…._

-- No me arrepiento de haberte hecho mió, de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber sabido acercarme a ti para que cooperaras -- Dijo Bakura pesadamente para si mismo mientras bajaba las escaleras, necesitaba aire fresco, salio al jardín trasero de la casa y encendió un cigarrillo, dejándose tranquilizar por la nicotina y el alquitrán….

Bakura se recargo pesadamente contra el marco de la puerta de madera de la parte trasera de la casa, mientras fijaba su vista en las hermosas flores violetas azuladas de su alrededor, ese chico tenia miles de plantas medicinales en su jardín y las usaba de adorno, que desperdicio…. Pero en que diablos se estaba fijando, ¿las flores? ¿El cielo quizás? Eso era mera distracción para dejar de pensar en Ryou y en lo que les deparaba el futuro incierto a ambos, como pudo haberle hecho algo similar al chico…tan solo era un chiquillo, por que tuvo que robarle la inocencia de ese modo, cortarle la paz y generar mas miedo en su contra…. Eres un perfecto imbecil Bakura, eso es lo que eres, se dijo a si mismo el espíritu mientras se rascaba con vigor la cabellera plateada revolviéndola y alborotándola un poco mas.

Inhalo una ves mas de su cigarrillo, tal ves debía dejar las cosas como estaban, pensar que nada de eso había pasado, o tal ves debía seguir maltratando a Ryou y tomándolo cada ves que este quisiera, ¿esa era su mejor opción? O la que mas quería…Era tan egoísta pensar solo en sus deseos, pero y los de Ryou, el chico seguramente estaba destrozado por dentro, estaría confundido y triste, que era lo que debía hacer…La pregunta que el mayor de los albinos se hacia era que es lo que verdaderamente importa, los deseos por poseer ese frágil y perfecto cuerpo o, los deseos por poseer el corazón, el amor y el alma del pequeño chico…

Mientras Bakura meditaba su respuesta, la que ya había tomado desde hacia años ignorándolo por completo, miro nuevamente el cielo oscuro, para después entrar a la casa dirigiéndose a la cocina, le hacia falta un buen trago, encendió las luces mientras se adentraba en esta, el piso de mármol blanco estaba helado, Bakura podía sentirlo en sus pies desnudos, tomo un baso ancho de uno de los cajones y saco del congelador una de las bolsas de hielo que Ryou guardaba, aunque no era la única, por lo general el chico almacenaba la mayor cantidad de hielo que podía, ya que muchas veces era lo único que podía comer sin que Bakura se lo prohibiera y también lo usaba para desinflamar los numerosos golpes en su rostro y cuerpo.

Pero justo antes de si quiera escoger su licor preferido un fuerte ruido lo hizo girar rápidamente, no podía equivocarse ese fuerte estruendo había sido provocado en la parte de arriba de la casa, seguramente Ryou se había lastimado, dejo las cosas tal cual las había sacado y subió a toda velocidad las escaleras de dos en dos, estaba preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar a su pequeño hikari.

Abrió la puerta de una fuerte patada y con el rubí de sus ojos busco a Ryou por toda la habitación deteniéndose súbitamente al mirar fijamente el suelo, su preciada luz estaba ahí, tumbado boja arriba parecía haberse golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza y apretaba sus ojos con fuerza mientras mordía su labio inferior.

El mayor de los albino se acerco a el con sigilo mientras su hikari abría los ojos lentamente, parecía no haber notado su presencia, giro su cabeza para ambos lados posteriormente, lucia confundido, agitado y algo atontado por el golpe que acababa de recibir.

-- Ryou? Estas bien -- Le dijo Bakura mientras se ponía de cuclillas frente al menor y le quitaba la mordaza con mucho cuidado, en cuanto el delgado pedazo de tela callo al suelo noto que el niño tenia marcas rojas alrededor de la boca, similares a las que tenia en las piernas pero esas había sido causadas por un cinto.

Pero el caoba de los ojos de Ryou no parecía fijarse en un punto en especifico, vagaba por toda la habitación sin detenerse; Bakura tomo con delicadeza el rostro del pequeño en sus manos notando en seguida la alta temperatura del joven, Ryou estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-- Lo que me faltaba….Maldición -- Dijo Bakura preocupado, el mismo estaba sintiendo parte del malestar de su amada luz, se sentía mareado y su cabeza comenzaba a proporcionarle fuertes punzadas en las sienes.

Bakura cargo con mucho cuidado al pequeño niño aun sin desatarle las manos y lo metió en la bañera de la habitación abriendo la llave del agua fría, debía bajarle la temperatura a su hikari a como diera lugar, estaba demasiado caliente, ¿como no se había percatado antes de su malestar?

El espíritu de la sortija bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo tratando de no tropezar consigo mismo, entro a la cocina y de el congelador saco un par de bolsas con hielos que Ryou almacenaba, eso serviría, no podía perder tiempo corrió nuevamente al baño de la habitación.

El pequeño niño ya había comenzado a llorar tenuemente al tratar de desatar sus inmóviles manos, el espíritu lo miro por un segundo…que era lo que le había hecho aquella criatura inocente frente a sus ojos para merecer todos estos castigos que el le imponía …. Pero seguiría cuestionándose y maldiciéndose después, ahora debía cuidar de su hikari.

Tomo las bolsas de hielos y vertió su contenido dentro de la bañera, acto seguido soltó ambas manos del joven que parecía aliviando ante eso, pues le sonrió de una manera muy dulce, esa era la primera ves que Ryou le dedicaba una sonrisa a el, jamás lo había visto sonreír de esa manera, era un joven tan bello, tan puro…pero seguramente esa sonrisa no provenía de los sentimientos del muchacho si no de su malestar, al tener la temperatura tan alta posiblemente podría estar alucinando.

--Es-ta muy...muy fría … --Dijo Ryou en voz a penas audible para Bakura mientras trataba de mirarlo fijamente sin éxito alguno.

--Lo se, pero tienes mucha fiebre, y si no la bajo pronto, podrías… Ryou no te duermas, despierta por favor cuéntame algo lo que sea!! -- Le dijo Bakura mientras que con ayuda de sus manos mojaba de manera brusca el rostro del muchacho que se negaba a despertar.

-- Demonios…. RYOU DESPIERTA!! -- Bakura se acerco al cajón de madera debajo del lavamanos y saco una toalla pequeña que remojo en el agua fría y se la coloco al joven en la frente, esto debía ayudarle, Ryou debía ponerse bien, no dejaría que nada malo le volviera a pasar a su preciada luz.

Pero la temperatura no cedía, seguía siendo tan alta como minutos atrás, las cosas no estaban funcionando y Bakura estaba al borde de la desesperación, que era lo que podía hacer… Tomo con una de sus manos en rostro del chiquillo mirándolo detenidamente, sus mejillas pintaban un rojo intenso, en especial una, donde el antiguo ladrón de tumbas lo había abofeteado, sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados y uno de ellos seguía teniendo ese color violeta…. _Violeta _ pensó Bakura para si mismo recordando un bello resplandor violeta azulado, como lo había podido olvidar, esas hierbas podían servir de mucho y seguramente bajarían la temperatura del muchacho.

Bakura cargo al joven completamente empapado y lo enrollo en una toalla de baño, de ninguna manera iba a dejar al chico solo en la bañera podría ahogarse, y mas si estaba inconciente.

Bajo por tercera ves las escaleras y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina, recostó al pequeño niño en la barra y salio al jardín para arrancar un par de flores que pudieran servirle, Ryou parecía no saber absolutamente nada sobre las plantas, aunque cuidaba muy bien de ellas, tenia tantas flores medicinales que Bakura se sino muy aliviado, el espíritu del milenio había sido herido y envenenado tantas veces que sabia exactamente que hierbas necesitaba para curar cualquier tipo de herida, infección o malestar.

-- Con esto será suficiente… -- Se dijo a si mismo entrando a la casa, tomo un pequeño posillo y vertió agua dentro de el, lo acerco al fuego y lo dejo hervir.

Su Yami miro a Ryou con mucha tristeza, su hikari parecía seguir siendo atormentado, por que el ladrón de tumbas dañaba tanto a la persona que amaba, se acerco a su tierno ángel y acaricio su mejilla.

-- Vas a estar bien mi hikari vas a estar bien -- Dijo Bakura tratando de sonreír, le lastimaba tanto ver al chico así, aunque nunca lo había visto de otra manera cuando ambos estaban juntos, pero eso debía cambiar y se esforzaría para que así pasara.

Se giro y puso las hierbas sobre el agua ya caliente, estas llenaron la habitación con una fragancia penetrante y bastante agradable.

El espíritu del milenio tomo el posillo y vertió su contenido en un termo, tomo un par de hierbas mas y cargo a Ryou con cuidado dirigiéndose a la habitación, una ves ahí coloco al muchacho sobre la cama su estado empeoraba minuto a minuto cada ves respiraba mas agitadamente con largas pausas de ves en cuando, pausas que mataban del susto a su Yami.

El espíritu se coloco junto al joven y le abrió la boca con brusquedad dejando caer un poco de la infusión que había preparado, logrando así percibir una reacción del muchacho, este se negaba a beber el te, a pesar de eso Bakura estaba feliz, su hikari seguía "conciente" dentro de todo.

Se recostó también sobre la cama junto al chico y con su brazo derecho lo rodeo por completo por los hombros, mientras que con el izquierdo acercaba nuevamente el pequeño vaso del termo con la infusión de hierbas medicinales para Ryou.

Este bebió un par de tragos y después volvió a quedar completamente inconciente, el espíritu complacido con esto tomo la toalla húmeda con la que había colocado compresas frías al chico y volvió a hacerlo, pero esta ves mas tranquilo.

Al cabo de un par de horas la temperatura de Ryou era la adecuada, aun un poco alta, pero ya se encontraba estable, solo debía seguir cerca de el, miro el suelo y toda la ropa tirada a su alrededor, debía vestir a Ryou si no seguramente podría resfriarse y no deseaba eso ,y menos ahora que su ángel continuaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente, se podía notar en su rostro que ya se sentía mucho mejor, el roba tumbas tomo las prendas interiores del joven y mientras las colocaba en su lugar noto cual lastimado se encontraba el cuerpo de su hikari, tenia manchas rojizas por todos lados, manchas que Bakura había provocado con sus mordiscos sobre la pura piel del joven, y un par de tonos violetas cubrían por completo la espalda del menor, debía curar también esos rasguños provocados por el en el cuerpo de su hikari, era increíble el estado en el que su luz había terminado.

Al cabo de unas horas el cuerpo de Ryou comenzaba a erizarse, sentía algo de frió en las piernas, y sus grandes ojos volvieron a abrirse lentamente, el chico miro a Bakura un segundo, y al otro ya se había sentado en la cama por completo para tratar de huir, aunque este deseo fue impedido por su Yami que lo jalo del brazo bruscamente haciéndole daño al contacto sin darse cuanta pero con la única intención de regresarlo a la cama.

-- B-ba-kura….No no -- Ryou trataba de pensar lo más rápido que podía para poder formular alguna de sus ideas pero le era imposible, el miedo y la confusión que sentía ahora lo tenía preso.

-- Cállate bebe esto y quédate quieto entendido, no quiero que recaigas de nuevo….Seria bueno que reposaras unas horas mas, a penas son las 4 de la mañana -- Dijo Bakura en un tono tenue pero sin dejar de sonar rudo, aunque esta era la primera ves que le hababa a Ryou de esa manera; Aprovechando la posición en la que ambos estaban Bakura empujo nuevamente a Ryou contra la almohada con toda la suavidad que le fue posible adoptar para tratar de no lastimarlo mas de lo debido, pero su hikari aun continuaba poniendo resistencia a eso.

-- Las cuatro de la mañana? H-has..t-tu has esta-do c-cuidándome toda la noche? -- Pensó Ryou en voz alta mientras miraba detenidamente su estado, era cierto tenia vendajes por todas partes y traía puesta una camisa que no le pertenecía, si no a Bakura, esto era verdaderamente confuso para el albino, jamás nadie había cuidado de el con tanto esfuerzo ni dedicación, ni si quiera su padre se había tomado la molestia de bajar su fiebre cuando la tenia, pero por que Bakura si lo hacia, por que se había tomado la molestia si quiera de curarlo y vestirlo cuando lo maltrataba tanto y acababa de abusar de el…todo esto era muy confuso para el menor.

-- Si te he estado cuidando toda la noche y parte de la madrugada por que? -- Dijo Bakura de mala gana, parecía que Ryou le estaba reclamando sobre sus cuidados, que clase de mocoso! Aunque no culpaba que dudara de el…

--N-no me malinterpretes p-por favor discúlpame…es-que…Nadie había cuidado de mi así nunca… -- Dijo el pequeño frotándose con suavidad las muñecas aun podía sentir sus ataduras pero no pensaba decir absolutamente nada de todo el dolor que aun sentía en cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

-- Si lo se…. -- Contesto el espíritu milenario desviando su vista hacia otro lugar, mientras el silencio del lugar lo invadía, podía sentir el conflicto emocional de Ryou y todas esas preguntas en su cabeza, el silencio le resultaba incomodo a Bakura.

-- Recuéstate otra ves, no voy a hacerte daño Ryou -- Le dijo con toda franqueza aun sosteniéndolo por los hombros, el otro lo miro un segundo, y después se dejo guiar por las manos de Bakura que lo depositaron nuevamente en la almohada.

-- Por que haces esto -- Interrogo Ryou en un tono neutro, denotando confusión, dulzura y miedo.

-- Yo… -- Era la primera ves que Bakura sentía algo como eso, se sentía nervioso de la respuesta del menor, ni si quiera sabia que era lo que quería decir o preguntar, jamás había tenido que expresar sus sentimientos, pero deseaba hacerlo ahora, deseaba hacerlo con Ryou, solo le suplicaba a Ra un poco mas de tiempo, tiempo para pensar, tiempo para encontrar las palabras adecuadas….

La claridad aun no llegaba y el cielo nocturno aun reinaba en el lavanda de los ojos de Marik que miraba por la ventana, estaba impaciente no podía dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en Ryou, en que seguramente su amigo debía estar tremendamente lastimado, debo despertarlo antes de que se le hiciera tarde, por que no lo hizo, tal ves quería darle paz por mas tiempo, en realidad no lo sabia, pero ahora ya no importaba, las cosas ya estaban hechas.

El egipcio giro su vista hacia el uniforme de su amigo, ya lo había lavado y planchado lo mejor que había podido.

Pero salio de sus pensamientos abruptamente al escuchar pasos dentro de su habitación.

-- Marik por amor a Ra quieres dejar de pensar tanto o por lo menos cerrar nuestro lazo mental, hay personas que tratan de dormir a las 4 de la mañana -- Le dijo Mariku en tono molesto a su hikari que giro para verlo mejor y caminar hacia el.

-- En primera no eres persona, eres un espíritu nada mas, en segunda puedo estar despierto toda la noche si quiero pensando mil cosas y no molestarte sin… -- Pero Marik no pudo terminar ya que el espíritu había acortado la distancia entre ellos hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para poder sentir la respiración de su hikari mientras lo guiaba contra la pared de la habitación sin despegar sus ojos de los del muchacho.

-- Quieres ver que tan humano soy ahora -- Le dijo Mariku de manera provocativa colocando una de sus manos sobre la pared cerrándole el paso al moreno que sentía como su corazón quería escapar de su cuerpo.

-- Que crees que haces --

--Ssshhh tranquilo -- Le dijo dulcemente al tanto que con la mano que aun tenia libre acaricio una de las mejillas de su hikari y elevo un poco mas su rostro, para encontrarse con el suyo, su hikari no sabia que hacer, es decir jamás le había desagradado la idea de besar a Mariku este era un ser precioso, tal ves solo debía dejarse llevar por el, a final de cuentas no perdía nada; Acto seguido su Yami lo golpeo fuertemente en el abdomen y lo dejo caer al suelo de la habitación oscura.

-- Eres…de lo peor …-- Le dijo pausadamente, no podía respirar con facilidad, ese idiota de Mariku le había sacado el aire y ahora se burlaba de el, pero eso no se quedaría así, mañana por la mañana el se desquitaría y sabia exactamente como.

--Que creías que te iba a besar jajajaja pues no, ahora ya duérmete si no quieres que te de mas de esos -- Mariku salio de la habitación lo mas rápido que pudo y se sonrió a si mismo, en verdad había tenido el impulso de besar a Marik, pero por alguna razón deseaba que el chiquillo diera el primer paso, aunque no iba a esperar para siempre.

_Hasta aquí con el fic._

_Espero que les haya gustado, en realidad no creí tardarme tanto en escribirlo pero ya ven jajajaja, soy lenta, por cierto si algo no les gusta pueden decírmelo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, las quiero, que tengan un buen dia ¡! Bye bye _


	5. Aun queda esperanza para los dos

_Hola chicas!! Leí sus comentarios, muchas gracias a todas, me han subido el animo, disculpen de nuevo por el retraso, pero pensé que este capitulo ya lo había subido, he estado trabajando en el otro, ya casi esta listo de todas maneras, así que no tardare tanto como ahora, mil disculpas por favor._

_Por cierto ahora pude notar que debo de agrandar un poco mis agradecimientos especiales: muchas gracias a Maryn-Chan y Demon-Fanstein, gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz._

_Y a las demás chicas HerzeleidGirl y diabolos Kara que ya les tengo mas confianza les digo que el siguiente capitulo va para ellas, les encantara! Por que se trata mas de la relacion que tienen Marik y Mariku, se que les gusto esa pareja tanto como a mi jajajaj ahora empecemos con el fic._

_Nota los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de un japonés millonario yo solo cree una historia donde los incluyo y los tomo como actores secundarios y primarios._

_Aun queda esperanza para los dos_

Pero en cuanto el lavanda de sus ojos miro la puerta, el rencor volvió a el, como Mariku se había atrevido a golpearlo, a cortejarlo y a burlarse de el después de eso, se acababa de meter en serios problemas ese espíritu traidor, nadie se burlaba de Marik, el era el que generalmente provocaba a los demás, el que disfrutaba de ver las reacciones de sus "presas" pero ahora se sentía mas como una presa y no como el gran cazador que solía ser, que era lo que le ocurría, como pudo caer en los encantos de Mariku, es decir, ese espíritu era bastante atractivo, todo un adonis, piel bronceada, torso firme y bien esculpido, abdominales de acero, buena estatura, sonrisa encantadora, ojos brillantes y un magnetismo animal poco común, como no caer en tentación dijo sarcásticamente.

Se paso delicadamente la mano por el rostro, pensando que ese era su segundo rechazo, el primero había sido con su amado amigo, en cuanto Marik le pidió salir con el como algo mas el chiquillo le negó de la manera mas dulce, sutil y educada que jamás se había imaginado que existiera, y en cuanto trato de seducirlo y besarlo la inocencia de Ryou hizo evidente que el albino ni si quiera lo había notado, eso había sido una verdadera lastima pues Ryou aun le atraía bastante, tenia que ser el primero en besar esos labios rojos y acariciar toda esa pura y blanca piel.

Su segundo rechazo era el que acababa de tener con su Yami, se sentía avergonzado de si mismo, como pudo caer, tal ves el egipcio estaba perdiendo su toque, o no era tan atractivo como antes, tal ves su sensualidad se había ido en el primer rechazo y por eso Mariku pudo golpearlo sin si quiera desearlo…

El egipcio se llevo las manos a la boca con sorpresa, para después convertirlas en puños y acercar sus dos cejas rubias en señal de enojo.

--Nooo eso ni hablar, el va a caer lo se, solo no estaba preparado hoy, es todo, un pequeño desliz lo tiene cualquiera…Si eso debe ser, mañana será diferente, mañana el me besara y no será un segundo rechazo -- Se dijo a si mismo Marik tratando de consolarse a si mismo, la simple idea de ser rechazado y haber perdido su "belleza y natural encanto" lo volvía loco, la vanidad siempre lo había rondado y esto era una pequeña prueba de ello, algunas veces no podía disimularlo ni un poco.

El dueño del cetro milenario seguía dando vueltas sobre la cama, pensando que debía hacer mañana, ahora su mente estaba enfocada en atraer a Mariku para que este lo deseara y no en su amado Ryou, sabia que el estaría molido a golpes, pero ya tendría tiempo de curarlo y estar con el mucho después; Lentamente y sin darse cuenta de ello, Marik comenzaba a bostezar fuertemente, tallándose los ojos mientras seguía removiéndose en la cama, hasta que por fin se entrego por completo a los brazos de Morfeo para descansar y vagar por el hermoso mundo de los sueños, mañana seria otro día….

Si alguna situación describiera a la perfección la palabra incomodidad, este seria el caso, Bakura sentía que los segundos que pasaban los dos albinos callados evitando cualquier tipo de contacto eran milenios enteros, pero no podía responderle a Ryou todavía, ¿que le diría? _"Ryou, tu me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, te golpeo por que no puedo controlar mis celos y no quise abusar de ti hoy…Bueno tal ves si, pero te juro que yo lo hice con amor"_ ¡¡Por su puesto que no!! Se dijo fastidiado a si mismo el espíritu milenario mientras sacudía con vigor la cabeza y dejaba escapar un par de gruñidos de su boca para despejar ese tipo de ideas.

Bakura torció el seño inconcientemente, la verdadera pregunta que se hacia era el ¿como podría demostrarle a Ryou que lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas?, que desde el momento en el que miro ese encantador y angelical rostro se enamoro de el perdidamente, pero todo ese amor se convirtió en un torcido deseo por controlar la vida del muchacho, por controlar sus salidas, sus amistades, sus pasatiempos, absolutamente todo, su hikari debía estar con el y únicamente con el, esos celos enfermos habían sido los culpables de toda esa situación, de que ninguno de los albinos pudiera coexistir con el otro en paz.

"Si no fueras tan hermoso…Tan inocente y tan puro estaría mas tranquilo de dejarte salir" Esas eran las palabras que Bakura se repetía una y otra ves todos los días cuando Ryou regresaba del colegio, el muy bien sabia que la mayor parte de la escuela se fijaba en la delicada figura que el muchacho poseía, y no era para culparse, por algo Bakura prefería estar fuera que quedarse todo el día con Ryou en casa, solos, sabia bien que no podría resistir esa gran tentación.

Por su parte Ryou miraba fijamente los vendajes de sus manos, repitiéndose una y otra ves que esa había sido una pregunta estupida, una simple pregunta que podía ser acreedora a una fuerte golpiza o peor aun otro asalto sexual, cualquiera de las dos cosas eran horribles para el muchacho, y su delicado cuerpo no las soportarían mas, estaba hambriento, cubierto de moretones, rasguños y ahora de los recuerdos de las manos y los labios del espíritu milenario en cada milímetro de su piel, eso lo hacia sentir tan incomodo, tan triste, tan….Extraño…De ninguna manera permanecería junto a Bakura mas tiempo del necesario, no deseaba que eso se repitiera jamás.

Con mucha dificultad el pequeño comenzó a estirar sus lastimadas piernas para poder acercarse a la orilla de la cama y así salir de la habitación, no quería seguir mas al lado de Bakura que seguía ahí mirándolo de arriba abajo sin despegarle esos ojos rojizos de su persona, examinándolo detalladamente como hacia horas, tal ves el de verdad había disfrutado de aquello, pero Ryou no lo había hecho hubiera preferido otra de esas golpizas que solía llevarse todos los días que llegaba tarde del colegio, ser encerrado, seguir sin comer durante días, cualquier castigo parecía mejor que aquello que Bakura le había hecho, había sido una experiencia horrible y traumática para el joven.

Por fin Bakura se guardo nuevamente sus pensamientos y presto atención a lo que Ryou estaba haciendo, el muchacho quería ponerse en pie, pero como era posible, ¿que acaso no había notado su condición?

-- ¡¿Que estas haciendo?! ¡¿A donde crees que vas?! -- Dijo Bakura olvidando por completo sus "buenos modales" los que quería poner en marcha con Ryou, su tono de voz nuevamente había sido como un fuerte y estruendoso relámpago que hizo que el chiquillo se congelara en su lugar mientras cerraba sus ojos caoba sintiendo las fuertes manos de su Yami que lo apresaban por los hombros y lo arrojaban salvajemente de regreso a la cama, el pequeño albino temblaba de miedo mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca para no dejar escapar ninguna queja, ningún grito, ningún otro sonido.

El ladrón de tumbas lo miro mientras se mordía fuertemente el labio inferior, era un imbecil, Ryou jamás lo amaría si seguía tratándolo así, como pudo perder los estribos con tanta facilidad, este tipo de arranques no debía suceder, por lo menos no tan seguido, deseaba mas que nada en este mundo el amor del joven, que este fuera tan libre como quisiera, que le fuera fiel, y que lo adorara, debía esforzarse para que eso que se veía tan lejano en un principio pudiera hacerse realidad.

-- Y-yo….Perdón-ame Bakura….S-solo quería….B-b-bajar a la cocina…Por hielos --Dijo Ryou abriendo levemente sus ojos sin despegar sus manos de sus labios, pero tratando de hablar lo mas fuerte que podía para que el espíritu de la sortija no le regañara por eso, algunas veces su adorada Luz hablaba en voz muy baja, y Bakura no tenia el oído de un felino o un murciélago para entender lo que su hikari le decía y siempre terminaba castigándolo por eso con un fuerte golpe o un grito.

-- Ryou….No hay hielos en la nevera, se agotaron por que los use todos en ti, para bajarte la fiebre -- Le dijo con serenidad y sinceridad Bakura, sorprendiéndose a si mismo por lo bien que eso le había salido, el tono había sido perfecto, un poco serio, agradable y se podría decir que amigable y comprensivo, inclusive había notado que su hikari lo miraba con un poco de extrañeza pero sin hacerlo muy notorio.

--¿Quieres hielos para tus heridas? Con el ungüento que te hice sanaran muy pronto, es mejor para aliviar la hinchazón que el hielo -- Comento Bakura acercándose a Ryou para mirarlo mas de cerca, aunque pareciera extraño, ese tono morado en su ojo izquierdo lo hacia ver hermoso en conjunto con el par de arañazos que adornaban ahora una de sus mejillas.

-- Entonces….Y-ya no quedan mas…. -- Afirmo el dueño del anillo entristeciendo rápidamente, de verdad deseaba comer algo, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos, ya había sufrido de varios desmayos en esos dos días que no había probado alimento su ayuno debía terminar, ojala y se hubiera quedado a cenar en la casa de Marik, así por lo menos ahora no tendría el estomago vació.

De repente y sin previo aviso Bakura se puso de pie de la cama donde permanecía Ryou aun cubierto por un par de mantas y cobertores hasta que el ladrón de tumbas se quedo de pie al lado de la cama, justo donde estaba Ryou mientras se inclinaba un poco.

-- Lo haré con cuidado, avísame si te lastimo -- Le dijo Bakura al albino mientras deslizaba sus manos con suavidad tras sus rodillas y bajo su adolorida espalda, cargándolo de un segundo a otro sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo, su hikari lo miro nuevamente sin saber exactamente que hacer, no sabia que era lo que el espíritu tramaba tal ves lo llevaría a su habitación, o al armario para encerrarlo, cualquier cosa seria buena mientras no estuvieran juntos de esa manera.

Su Yami salio de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, seguía sorprendiéndose por lo ligero que era el cuerpo de su amado niño, Bakura sabia que no poseía una enorme musculatura como para que su hikari le pesara tan poco, ese chico debía alimentarse mejor, y eso comenzaría a hacer desde ahora, su hikari regresaría a ser ese ser aun delgado pero mas fuerte y saludable.

El ladrón abrió la puerta de la cocina que los inundo con su agradable aroma a hierbas y flores violeta azuladas que Bakura había preparado ahí, el que mas disfrutaba de ese delicioso aroma era Ryou, se le podía notar en ese bello semblante y esa radiante sonrisa.

--Bakura, ¿que hacemos aquí? -- Le interrogo el de cabellos platinos a su guardián mientras apoyaba sus pequeñas y blancas manos en el pecho de este con suma dulzura e inocencia, por un segundo Bakura parecía perderse en su mundo color de rosa, ese delicado toque de su hikari lo había transportado a otro lugar, uno donde podía amarlo como este se merecía, acariciarlo, besarlo, hacerlo suyo una y otra ves.

-- En un momento lo sabrás -- Le contesto el ladrón regresando a la realidad, debía dejar de hacer el ridículo frente a su hikari, inclino la cabeza y con ella esos bellos rubíes rojos que se toparon directamente con los preciosos y ahora brillantes ojos de su hikari, eran unos ojos preciosos, que pocas veces podían contemplar tan de cerca, el rostro de su niño seguía muy maltratado, pero se veía precioso aferrado al pecho de Bakura, con esas manos blancas que se prendían de su camisa, se sentía tan bien ese contacto, era una lastima que debía terminar tan rápido, con suma delicadeza el ladrón se inclino y dejo a Ryou sobre una silla acojinada frente al comedor apresurándose para dirigirse al otro lado de la cocina.

-- Espera aquí -- Le dijo Bakura al chiquillo, Ryou no se atrevía a preguntar que era lo que planeaba su espíritu por temor a un fuerte grito pero en cuanto vio todo lo que Bakura saco del refrigerador se dio cuenta de que su Yami prepararía algo de comer para el mismo, solo eso le faltaba, que lo torturara comiendo frente a el, eso era muy cruel de su parte, Ryou ya había sufrido mucho con los dolores de cabeza por culpa de su hambre que no podía saciar mas que en la escuela.

En cuanto Bakura encendió la estufa y comenzó a freír trozos de carne de cordero el hambre de Ryou se hizo notoria, su estomago rujia fuertemente, como si dentro del muchacho hubiera un gran león que imploraba comida.

Pasaron un par de minutos mas, los olores del platillo que Bakura estaba cocinando eran exquisitos, no sabia exactamente que era lo que preparaba, pero podía tratar de adivinar, tal ves esos huevos hervidos, la pasta cocinándose a fuego alto y esos pedazos de carne de cordero sobre el fuego podían ser un buen plato de ramen casero, si era eso lo que Bakura iba a comer, era un bastando, Ryou mataría por un plato de ramen o cualquier tipo de alimento, eso que hacia el espíritu de la sortija era una verdadera crueldad.

Por fin el platillo que Bakura había preparado con tanta dedicación estaba listo, apago el fuego de la estufa, y se acerco a la alacena para tomar dos platos hondos, un par de palillos y dos vasos de cristal azul, esos vasos eran los favoritos de Ryou aunque los usara tan poco.

Coloco en primer lugar los palillos y los bazos, después justo en medio de la mesa, coloco la botella de soda, Ryou tenia tanto tiempo de no tomar soda fría, y con lo tanto que le gustaba, y el gran final, un delicioso plato bien lleno de ramen, uno frente a Ryou y el otro frente a su Yami que sin esperar un poco comenzó a comerlo, se veía delicioso y su olor era tan agradable, el menor de los albinos deseaba con ansia poder probar ese delicioso manjar, pero sabia que no podía hacerlo, solo miraba como su amo lo hacia, comía tan rápido y lo disfrutaba tanto, que Ryou se sentía cada ves mas hambriento y triste.

-- ¿Que pasa? No le puse veneno, estoy seguro de que se puede comer -- Le comento Bakura tragando súbitamente su enorme bocado para no hablar con la boca completamente llena.

-- ¿¡Es para mi!! -- Dijo el chiquillo entusiasmado mientras sonreía alegremente, esa era una sonrisa preciosa, sonrisa que Bakura no había podido presenciar si no hasta hoy, se podía notar a leguas que el jovencito moría de hambre y estaba agradecido por lo que su Yami le había ofrecido, esa era la primera ves que ambos estaban sentados a la mesa, uno frente a otro, comiendo sin pelearse, era muy agradable para Bakura poder estar junto a un Ryou feliz.

-- Por su puesto que es para ti, ahora come -- Le ordeno el espíritu mientras continuaba devorando su ramen

-- Muchas gracias por la comida -- Dijo el joven sonriendo tomo los palillos con delicadeza y comenzó a comer de una manera discreta y muy educada, a pesar de morir de hambre Ryou no olvidaba sus modales frente a la mesa.

-- Sabes hasta el mismísimo Faraón se sentiría un cerdo comiendo junto a ti -- Le comento Bakura distraídamente a Ryou que lo miro un segundo y sonrió calidamente al otro.

-- Mi padre siempre me reprendía en la mesa junto con mi abuela, siempre debía estar correctamente senado, y usando de manera adecuada los cubiertos…Lo peor era la hora del te, en Inglaterra se acostumbra tomar el te a cierta hora, y para mi abuela y mi padre eso era algo sagrado…Jamás podía comer mas de dos galletas, era todo un fastidio….Bakura… -- El chico se miraba un tanto nervioso, removía el ramen con los palillos aun sonriendo con su usual dulzura pero sin mirar directamente a Bakura, hasta que alzo la vista un poco y las preciosas y brillantes cuencas de Ryou se toparon con los rubíes de Bakura, que sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza, su amada Luz despertaba tantos sentimientos en el, sentimientos que creyó olvidados, hacia milenios que no experimentaba algo como eso, era fantástico.

--Muchas gracias por esto, esta delicioso, nunca comí un ramen tan bueno como este, de verdad muchas gracias --Le dijo educadamente su adorado albino mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia, típica de Japón, y siguió con su labor de terminar con su exquisito ramen.

Esas palabras habían sido tan especiales para Bakura, su luz le había agradecido por eso y además le había dicho que su ramen era excelente, debía cocinarle mas seguido, ese si era un verdadero elogio, se sentía como en las nubes, antes habría pensado que eso de romper el lazo de temor que los separaba seria una tarea imposible de realizar, pero ahora se deba cuenta de que el corazón de Ryou era muy bondadoso, amable, dócil, dulce y comprensivo, aun tenia una oportunidad, debía dejar de actuar como imbecil y comportarse como lo que debía de haber sido desde hacia mucho tiempo, un verdadero guardián para su pequeña y apreciada luz.

-- Termine, te agradezco muchísimo Bakura, de verdad -- Dijo Ryou sonriendo, su escaso color había regresado, pero ahora con un sorprendente brillo en ambas mejillas, Ryou volvía a verse tan radiante como antes, tan lleno de vida y tan seductor, esos labios rojos volvían a brillar con su máxima expresión, al igual que su melena plateada, era sorprendente lo bien que podía lucir Ryou con un poco de comida, a pesar de estar algo morado y arañado en algunas partes.

-- Yo limpiare esto en unas horas, subiré a mi habitación, con tu permiso -- Le dijo el pequeño albino pero Bakura se puso de pie primero y volvió a cargar al joven albino en sus poderosos brazos para subir las escaleras, no deseaba que el chiquillo se esforzara tanto en subir y bajar escaleras, a pesar de verse mejor, seguía estando algo delicado y deseaba cuidarlo, además, Bakura no se esforzaba en lo absoluto al cargar a su hikari, este seguía siendo tan liviano que le sorprendía que no volara por todo el lugar.

El ladrón se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación sintiendo un par de tirones por parte de su amado niño, pero no le haría caso en absoluto, lo deposito en la cama y lo cubrió con las mantas y cobertores que aun estaban revueltas sobre la cama.

--Bakura…Te agradezco mucho que hayas hecho todo esto por mi, lo de curarme, prepararme algo para comer y ahora esto, pero no debes de molestarte mas, yo puedo dormir solo en mi habitación, no me pasara nada, te lo aseguro, se que no te preocupa tanto mi salud, si no tu estabilidad aquí en la tierra, pero te juro que no moriré, si mañana no….no hay tanta violencia en casa…Seguro y me pondré mejor y no tendrás que sentir el malestar que yo siento -- Le dijo Ryou haciendo a un lado los cobertores de sus piernas para tratar de ponerse en pie, parecía que ya entendía ese cambio de actitud en Bakura, por su puesto, se preocupaba por que Ryou no muriera, para seguir en la tierra, haciendo quien sabe que cosas junto a Mariku y sus demás amigos, aun así Ryou le estaría eternamente agradecido por eso, Bakura había sido muy amable con el, esa era la primera ves que eso ocurría, y para Ryou era una verdadera pena que terminara después de lo que acababa de decir, pero sabia que no duraría para siempre, su amo no haría nada de eso por cuenta propia, si no por una fuerza mayor.

-- No lo hago por eso, quédate en mi cama, yo dormiré en el sillón esta noche, mañana hablaremos de esto, descansa Ryou -- Dijo Bakura mientras apagaba las luces y se recostaba en el sillón que estaba junto a la cama, estaba abatido por lo que su joven albino le acababa de decir, pero era lógico pensar que tenia todas las dudas del mundo, en todo este tiempo lo único que había hecho Bakura era agredirlo, no podía creer que cambiara de un día para otro, pero todavía quedaba algo de tiempo, para compensar las cosas.

-- Muchas gracias Bakura, buenas noches -- Le dijo Ryou aun confundido, pero agradecido a la ves, recostándose sobre la cómoda cama del ladrón de tumbas.

Los suaves rayos de luz que se filtraban por la ventana de Mariku, bañaban con delicadeza su atractivo rostro haciéndolo despertar lentamente, era reconfortante amanecer de esa forma, sin preocupaciones, relajado, tan cómodo en su confortable cama cubierto por frazadas delgadas que cubrían casi todo su escultural cuerpo, y ese dulce aroma a chocolate…

--¿¡Chocolate!! -- Se pregunto a si mismo Mariku como si esa opción fuera descabellada y si que lo era, se incorporo lentamente en su cama para sentarse y aspirar con fuerza, no podía equivocarse, ese era el dulce aroma del chocolate, tal ves Marik estaba preparándose algo con el, sabia perfecto que ese era el postre favorito de su Yami, tal ves así planeaba hacerlo rabiar por lo de anoche, pero no lo conseguiría, ahora mismo bajaría a robarle cualquier cosa que su hikari preparaba en la cocina.

-- Que inocente -- Se dijo el espíritu milenario refiriéndose a Marik recordando lo que había pasado justo anoche, se levanto con rapidez y se coloco el pantalón de mezclilla que seguía en el suelo.

Bajo las escaleras con agilidad, sin hacer ni un solo ruido, Mariku podía ser tan silencioso algunas veces, quería sorprender al chico para tomarlo por sorpresa, así seria mas fácil, pero en cuanto llego a la cocina y abrió la puerta, el sorprendido fue el, no pudo contener la fuerte expresión que su cara reflejaba, ahí estaba Marik, agachado, frente al horno, con un diminuto short amarillo que dejaba ver sus hermosas y bien torneadas piernas, sin mencionar su perfecto trasero, coronado con esa diminuta cintura, la piel canela de su hikari seguía viéndose tan luminosa y suave como siempre, pero ahora también estaba cubierta por un poco de harina y chocolate.

--Exquisito -- Pensó su Yami en voz alta.

Sin que el espíritu lo notara del todo Marik se giro seductoramente y se paso la mano por el cuello mientras lo hacia, el plan funcionaba, ese espíritu idiota, no parecía serlo tanto, por fin se fijaba en que clase de hikari tenia, se debía de arrepentir del incidente de anoche, y eso era lo que pasaría por la mente de el mayor de los rubios, pero este seguía fantaseando con su hikari, solo podía verlo acercarse a el y hablarle dulcemente acercando de cuanta nueva sus suculentos labios a el para unirlos y darse un fuerte y largo beso.

_Bueno chicas, esto es todo, lamento cortarlo así, pero creí que ya había subido este capitulo, el otro ya casi esta listo, les juro que no tardare mucho en subirlo, espero que les haya gustado mucho, el otro será enteramente de Maik y Mariku, espero y les agrade!!_

_Que tengan un excelente dia, las quiero mucho a todas, suerte!!_

_Att Skyland18_


	6. ¿¿Maestro de la seduccion?

_Hola a todas y todos, tengo el honor de tener a un chico leyendo mi fic, de verdad eso me halaga mucho!! _

_Como lo prometí, este fic es para ustedes, para todos ustedes, HerzeleidGirl, Angelus-Diabolos Kara Demon-Fanstein y los seguidores de la pareja de Marik y Mariku, se que les gustara, es una probadita de lo que viene al anochecer, acuérdense jajajaja._

_Lamento mucho la demora, pero nunca confíen en sus computadoras, siempre salven sus archivos y manténganlos seguros jajajaj, que no les pase como a mi que tuve que formatear toda mi computadora hace unos días, un verdadero fastidio._

_Aclaraciones: Este fic, es exclusivamente de relaciones Yaoi, /Hombre X Hombre / si a ti no te agradan este tipo de parejas será mejor que no leas esto, puede ser algo fuerte y feo para ti, y a los que si bienvenidos._

_Este fic es obra de mi creación, pero los personajes que están en ella son de un japonés multimillonario que se llama Katsuki Takahashi._

_¿¿ Maestro de la seducción?_

Sin que el espíritu lo notara del todo Marik se giro seductoramente y se paso la mano por el cuello mientras lo hacia, el plan funcionaba, ese espíritu idiota, no parecía serlo tanto, por fin se fijaba en que clase de hikari tenia, se debía de arrepentir del incidente de anoche, y eso era lo que pasaría por la mente de el mayor de los rubios, pero este seguía fantaseando con su hikari, solo podía verlo acercarse a el y hablarle dulcemente acercando de cuanta nueva sus suculentos labios a el para unirlos y darse un fuerte y largo beso.

Los labios de Marik lucían peculiarmente suculentos, sedosos y despedían un fuerte olor a chocolate, los ojos del menor de los morenos estaban entrecerrados, apenas y se distinguían sus brillantes ojos lavanda y una de sus manos jugueteaba con innata sensualidad con uno de sus mechones rubios que se deslizaba coquetamente por sus hombros, el cuerpo del chico se inclino levemente donde su Yami, quedando a muy corta distancia de el, podía sentir el fuerte latir del corazón de este, era tan extraño ser conciente de todo lo que despertaba en su adorado espíritu, pero no se sentía ni un poco culpable de lo que planeaba hacer con el.

Marik podía escuchar con toda claridad lo que su Yami pensaba sobre el, lo que sentía, lo que quería hacerle, era extraño pero excitante a la ves y no se detendría.

Para Mariku el tiempo se había detenido, seguía admirando el perfecto cuerpo de su amada luz, y ahora en su tierno rostro, sereno pero a la ves provocador que se le acercaba más y más, hasta tenerlo muy cerca, el otro contuvo la respiración, que era lo que le pasaba.

Los labios de ambos se rozaron por unos segundos y después, en un rápido movimiento Marik se separo por completo llevándose el dedo índice a la boca para morderlo, fingiendo inocencia en su mirada, como si lo que acabara de hacer fuera meramente accidental.

--Buenos días Mariku -- Le dijo seductoramente inclinando la cabeza levemente hacia el lado izquierdo.

-- ¿Qué?...Ah…si…buenos días Marik -- Dijo el otro confundido y a la ves molesto, ese maldito hikari era todo un maestro en el arte de la seducción, pero no sabia con que clase de persona trataba, Mariku siempre tomaba lo que quería, y también tenia un as bajo la manga.

El menor de los dos le sonrió con calidez, y se dio media vuelta muy lentamente, caminando despacio hacia uno de los estantes de la cocina, para tratar de bajar una pequeña bolsa que contenía azúcar glass (azúcar impalpable, molida y polvorizada en otros países).

Los ojos de Mariku no perdían de vista ninguno de los movimientos de Marik, que tenia dificultades con esa pequeña bolsa que deseaba bajar, así que, avanzo con paso firme y se coloco tras el, entre ellos no había separación alguna, su Yami coloco una de sus manos a la derecha, bloqueando la única salida de su hikari que ni de broma trataría de escapar, estaba tan cómodo de esa forma que no dijo ni hizo nada mas.

Podía tocar "accidentalmente" los poderosos pectorales de su Yami con sus codos, y bajar un poco mas esos holgados jeans que traía puestos, se dio tímidamente la vuelta para encontrarse con su espíritu, pero este no lo miraba, si no la bolsa de azúcar que estaba en la gaveta de arriba.

El espíritu milenario estiro uno de sus brazos, alcanzando fácilmente lo que tanto deseaba su hikari, que lo observaba atónito sin decir nada, contemplaba el fuerte torso de su Mariku, tan perfectamente esculpido por los dioses, que seria un pecado desperdiciar ocasión alguna para acariciarlo.

Con un poco de fingida timidez Marik poso ambas manos en el pecho y torso de su atractivo guardián, que dejo caer la bolsa directamente sobre la cabeza de Marik sin querer.

--ERES UN IDIOTA ¡! -- Le grito su hikari empujándolo de una buena ves.

--PUES QUE QUERIAS, ME ASUSTASTE ESTAS FRIO --

--AAAAYY POR FAVOR, SI…a…a…-- Pero Marik no pudo terminar su acumulado reclamo ya que sus labios fueron sellados por los de Mariku que lo beso con profundidad, el beso para ambos comenzó de una manera dulce y calida transformándose con asombrosa velocidad en salvaje y pasional.

Las manos del espíritu se posaron con firmeza en la estrecha cintura de Marik atrayendo aun mas su cuerpo al suyo, al otro le encantaba la cercanía de su Yami, y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su amado, la temperatura continuaba subiendo entre ambos, Marik subió su pierna derecha y la uso como un candado para pegarse aun mas a su Yami, que deslizo sus manos por el pecho del menor hasta posarse en uno de sus glúteos

El hikari rompió el beso de ambos comenzando a lamer el cuello de su Yami, que estaba encantado por las acciones de su adorado niño, era verdad Marik era un excelente besados, y un perfecto amante, exquisito.

El espíritu coloco ambas manos en el trasero del muchacho y lo cargo con delicadeza para guiarlo hasta la mesa, jalo el mantel que la cubría dejando caer toda clase de artículos de cocina que su amante había utilizado por la mañana, y lo sentó a la orilla de esta.

-- Mariku…-- Marik se sentía un poco vulnerable al estar en esa posición, junto con su Yami, sus piernas colgaban y estaban muy bien separadas por su profanador, que lo miro con una picara sonrisa antes de ir directamente a sus labios y comenzar a bajar por su cuello.

Mientras el espíritu del cetro milenario lo besaba retiraba la delgada tela que usaba su hikari como camisa, dejando su torso al descubierto, la piel de Marik tenia un agradable sabor a chocolate y azúcar, era completamente excitante para su Yami poder lamer su postre favorito de la piel de su ahora dulce favorito, sus labios y lengua recorrieron con salvajismo el abdomen de Marik, tenia un torso no tan firme como el suyo, pero por su puesto que lucia mas encantador, completamente plano y alargado, muy atractivo.

--Quieres que me detenga -- Le pregunto su Yami con una sexy sonrisa acercándose a el nuevamente.

-- No, claro que no, continua por favor --Le dijo el otro con los ojos muy abiertos, le parecía increíble que le preguntaran ese tipo de cosas.

--Jajaja -- La fuerte risa de su Yami inundo la cocina, era agradable sentir sus calidas manos sobre el, siendo tan fuertes y delicadas a la ves con su cuerpo, pasional era la mejor palabra para describir ese acto, era completamente nuevo ser el sometido, pero la idea le agradaba mucho.

Mariku trazaba con su lengua las finas líneas del bien formado abdomen de Marik rozando con sus labios de ves en ves esta intoxicante piel, el sabor de aquel chico era completamente único, exquisito, salvaje.

Mariku deslizo sus manos hasta llegar al diminuto short amarillo del muchacho para retirarlo, pero en ese instante las manos del otro lo detuvieron.

-- Creo que …que deberíamos parar aquí -- Dijo sentándose sobre la mesa para tomar un poco de aire.

-- QUE! No estas loco, tu me provocaste ahora te aguantas --

-- Yo no te provoque, solo hice un pastel de chocolate que tiene eso de provocador, ahora déjame bajar….shu shu -- Le dijo el moreno bajando de la mesa con una sonrisa triunfante, eso era un golpe bajo, claro que lo era.

-- Marik -- Mariku tomo con brusquedad al joven por la muñeca izquierda para pegarlo a su cuerpo, topándose con esos preciosos ojos lavanda que lo miraban confundido.

-- Me las vas a pagar por esto -- Le dijo sonriéndole al tiempo que le susurraba esas palabras al oído no sin antes pegar su rostro y morder levemente el lóbulo de la oreja del otro para después salir de la cocina.

-- Marik eres un desgraciado….claro que lo eres jaja -- Se dijo a si mismo divertidamente el menor de los morenos mirando a su alrededor, la cocina era un caos, y sus recuerdos y sensaciones también, a penas y podía moderar su respiración.

Su voluntad siempre había sido algo que el mismo admiraba, parar de esa manera, cuando tenia a ese perfecto, suculento y atractivo Yami a mitad de la escena, era algo que requería toda su fuerza de voluntad, si tan solo se hubiera demorado un minuto mas, las cosas no habrían resultado como había planeado.

Se paso la mano por el cabello antes de que el timbre del horno sonara, el plan había salido a la perfección, y mejor que el pastel que acababa de cocinar, ahora debía decorar dicho pastel para ver a su dulce amigo.

Mariku subió las escaleras y se dirigió al baño de la casa, abrió la puerta y la dejo ligeramente cerrada, se quito los jeans que traía puestos y después abrió la llave del agua para darse una refrescante ducha.

--Quieres jugar a seducirme verdad chiquillo….Te enseñare un par de trucos --Se dijo el otro, las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa, así que ahora se vería quien tenia la "apuesta" mas alta, las cosas iban a ir subiendo de nivel gradualmente, hasta que terminaran de una ves.

Marik por su parte había terminado de adornar ese delicioso pastel de chocolate con fresas y merengue ahora se disponía a subir a tomar un baño, toda esa sustancia dulce le producía un poco de comezón en toda la piel, subió las escaleras distraídamente sonriendo como todo un estupido según el, hasta llegar al cuarto de baño pero al empujar levemente la puerta se encontró con el escultural, exuberante, mojado intoxicante, atractivo y perfecto Mariku que lo miro de reojo un rato para después decir en voz de pocos amigos:

--Cierra la puerta me estoy bañando que no ves idiota, fuera -- Dijo dando media vuelta sin dejar de hacer su labor, la espuma de jabón recorría toda esa piel de su fornida anatomía, sus glúteos eran perfectos y bien redondeados, era guapísimo, Marik no pudo evitar quedar boquiabierto al ver un poco mas abajo…..

Al notar que su hikari había quedado petrificado el espíritu salio de la ducha aun mojado, con toda esa agua y vapor dejando muy poco a la imaginación, era una misión imposible tratar de dejar de ver a su Yami, aunque cada ves que este se acercaba a el, mas gotas de agua se deslizaban libremente por todo su cuerpo, sin ninguna excepción.

--Entonces la cerrare yo, largo -- Le dijo el otro empujándolo levemente para después cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

--PERO QUE COOOOOSA ACABO DE VER DEJAME ENTRAR POR FAVOR, VAMOS A LA COCINA LO SIENTO ABRE MARIKU AAAABREEEEE !! -- Dijo en voz alta sin contener una linda sonrisa loca de pánico, era cierto, acababa de ver el cuerpo desnudo de su Yami, y daría la mitad de su vida para volver a verlo así, había sido algo tan espectacular, que ni si quiera se había molestado en estar con la nariz pegada a la puerta de madera.

Su Yami por el contrario también sonreía, tras la puerta, ese comentario lo había alagado, su hikari solo necesitaba un pequeñito empujón para poder entregarse por completo a el y el lo ayudaría gustosamente.

…………………………………………………

Esa había sido la mejor noche de su vida, a pesar de sentir tanto dolor por sus múltiples heridas, el albino se sentía completamente renovado, aun permanecía en la cama cubierto por calidos cobertores y esa sensación de tranquilidad y protección que sentía al tener las fuertes manos de Bakura bien prendidas de su estrecha cintura….Manos de Bakura?

Ryou abrió sus hermosos ojos castaños de golpe, encontrándose frente a frente con el rostro sereno de su Yami, era la primera ves que lo miraba dormido, tan pacifico y tranquilo, que no pudo evitar contemplarlo por unos segundos hasta que su cerebro termino de despertar.

El hikari dirigió con calma y sigilo sus manos bajo las sabanas y las coloco sobre las de su dormido ladrón para así tratar de apartarlas de aquella zona que despegaba los nervios de Ryou al cielo, en cuanto las manos de Ryou se posaron en las de Bakura pudo sentir la gran suavidad de la piel del ladrón, era asombroso, por que no lo había notado antes, los dedos de Bakura eran largos y delgados, en varios de ellos tenia puestos anillos de piedras preciosas, y sus palmas estaban prácticamente adheridas al cuerpo del muchacho.

Ryou se sonrojo un poco al tocar de esa manera sus manos, con suaves caricias, pero estaba decidido a apartarlas de el, tomo la mano derecha del espíritu milenario y la separo con gentil sutileza para después hacer lo mismo con la otra, acto seguido Ryou se alejo apenas unos centímetros del espíritu, provocando que este "inconcientemente" lo sujetara nuevamente de la misma manera, pero pegándolo mas a su cuerpo.

Bakura ya llevaba un par de horas despierto, muy contento al notar que Ryou parecía no darse cuenta de ello, era completamente excitante poder sentir a Ryou acariciarlo por si solo.

El chiquillo trato de safarse nuevamente, pero Bakura no cedía, así que después de unos segundos dejo de luchar y se ubico en el rostro de su Yami, lo acarician con dulzura para después apartar un par de flequillos plateados de su rostro, era impresionante ver cual diferentes eran, a pesar de poseer las mismas características.

Bakura no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir ese dulce toque de Ryou sobre su frente, abriendo los ojos lentamente para no asustar a su hikari que seguía muy cerca de el, este trato de hacerse un poco para atrás, pero el ladrón no lo dejo, lo miro de cerca sin dejar de sonreír para después se acomodarse mejor.

-- Me hiciste cosquillas -- Le dijo sujetando con dulzura el ladrón sin dejar de sonreír.

--Lo siento…No…No me di cuenta -- Le dijo Ryou esquivando la mirada del ladrón.

-- No te preocupes, me gusta despertar así….Como te sientes? -- Le pregunto el espíritu soltando al muchacho y sentándose sobre la cama.

-- Me siento bien, gracias…q-quieres….quieres desayunar algo? -- Le pregunto el muchacho al ladrón levantándose también pero el con dificultad de su lugar tratando de evitar hacer tantos gestos de dolor en su intento de levantare.

--Todavía no, creo que debes bañarte para poder cambiarte todos los vendajes, y después podemos hablar…-- Le dijo Bakura no quería presionar al muchachito, pero en verdad deseaba decirle todo lo que pensaba y sentía, ya había meditado las cosas un par de horas atrás en lo que debía decirle.

--S-si….gracias….Yo….Yo voy a tomar un baño entonces….-- Le dijo el pequeño niño levantándose con un poco de dificultad dirigiéndose al baño para hacer todo aquello, un buen baño tibio le haría despertar y sentir mejor.

--Perfecto ya estas listo?, nos vamos -- Dijo Mariku colocándose un poco de gel en las manos, arreglándose aquel cabello dorado frente al espejo de la entrada, era precioso, ese contraste de su cabello y ojos en su morena piel, algo perfecto según Marik, pero no caería tan fácil, debía luchar, resistiría un poco mas, tal ves hasta esa misma noche.

--Si, yo manejo -- Le dijo Marik tomando las llaves del flamante deportivo rojo mientras jugaba con ellas lanzándolas hacia arriba.

-- No, yo manejo -- Le dijo sonriendo mientras le quitaba las llaves de una vez saliendo de la casa lo mas rápido posible.

_Asta aquí con el fic. Si si lo se soy una desgraciada por cortarlo así, tan cerca y tan lejos del paraíso, por que no le puse así a este capitulo jajajaja, me divertí mucho en esto, espero que les guste por que es solo para ustedes, ya vendrán mas capítulos, espero sus comentarios y acuérdense que sus opiniones me interesan mucho, si algo no les gusta o algo así háganmelo saber por favor jajajaja hasta pronto._


	7. regrese por ti

_Esta ves si tarde bastante cierto? Jajaja pero en cuanto vi los reviews decidí volver a escribir, estaba un poco ocupada pero nada como para tardarme tanto jajaja lo siento bueno espero que les guste este capitulo, es un poco extenso pero es bueno jajaa la temperatura baja esa es mi única advertencia no como el capitulo pasado jajajaja yo misma me puse algo roja al volver a leerlo mmmmm ese Mariku jajajaja._

_Gracias por sus comentarios sin estos no habría vuelto a escribir, las quiero mucho chicas._

"_Regrese por ti "_

El vapor de agua se acumulaba sobre la ventana y los espejos del baño de Ryou, deslizándose por las paredes de la habitación y despidiendo un agradable aroma, tenia mucho tiempo que no se relajaba durante el baño, se encontraba recargado con ambos brazos extendidos sobre la tina mientras que su cabeza se inclinaba totalmente hacia atrás, podía ver el techo blanco desde esa posición, su cabello largo y húmedo escurrían grandes gotas de agua que rompían de lleno en el piso de mármol.

Se paso la mano por la cara, antes de cerrar nuevamente los ojos, recordando todo lo que había sucedido ayer…Era extraño haber dormido tan tranquilo con el hombre que había abusado de el…. ¿Había dormido tranquilo junto a Bakura?... La respuesta era mucho mas inquietante que la pregunta en si, era cierto había tenido la mejor noche de su vida al lado del ladrón, por ves primera se levantaba sin tener frió, sin querer llorar o huir de casa…sin malos pensamientos de suicidio… ¿Por que? Que había cambiado esa noche, es decir, claro que habían cambiado muchas cosas esa noche, pero por que precisamente ahora Ryou se sentía mejor que antes si le había pasado algo horrible, algo monstruoso…

"_Te lo mereces"_ Pensó muy dentro de si, merecer esa humillación, ese maltrato esa forma de vida no se la merecía nadie, pero en cierto punto tenia razón, si hubiera puesto un limite tal ves….tal ves no estaría vivo ahora….O tal ves estaría encerrado a pan y agua como un prisionero en su propia casa_…."Pero ese no es el punto por que me desvió tan rápido del tema"_ dijo en voz alta Ryou sin obtener respuestas, solo el suave eco de su propia y dulce voz, debía admitirlo tenia una voz muy sutil.

----- Ryou si piensas que estando dentro del agua tanto tiempo te saldrán cola y escamas estas muy equivocado, sal de ahí el desayuno esta casi listo y tus cosas están sobre la cama, te daré 5 minutos para que bajes entendido? ---- Dijo Bakura tocando un par de veces la puerta, deseaba entrar pero probablemente no se controlaría a si mismo al ver a Ryou en la tina de baño.

---- Si señor en un momento bajo señor ---- Contesto enseguida el muchacho, sin darse cuenta muy bien de lo que decía, era algo que decía tanto, tantas veces… Tan seguido que las palabras salían solas de su boca.

El espíritu milenario salio de la habitación del muchacho y bajo las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, no deseaba que los dos desayunos que había preparado con tanto esmero se quemaran.

Al tanto que su ladrón hacia su labor, su abou se coloco el ungüento que el espíritu le había obsequiado, tenia un olor muy agradable, alguna mezcla de frutas rojas el aroma era delicioso para comer, pero no para untar pensó para si mismo Ryou que lo aplicaba con rapidez por casi todo su cuerpo acto seguido uso las gasas y los vendajes con velocidad sobre varias áreas afectadas y por ultimo se coloco la ropa interior, unos jeans, una camisa blanca y una larga sudadera, el día estaba muy apagado, no había tanto sol ni calor como se había pronosticado en los noticieros.

Una ves en la mesa ambos comieron, no precisamente en silencio, Ryou le agradecía al ladrón por darle algo de comer otra ves, por dejarlo ducharse y por no derribar la puerta del baño otra ves, por lo general el espíritu no tocaba la puerta cuando buscaba al otro, si no que la derribaba al primer arranque de ira.

----No tienes por que agradecerme tanto Ryou créeme no lo hago por obligación si no por gusto ----Le respondió Bakura con tono calmo mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de su baso de cristal.

---- Entonces debo agradecerle por levantarse de buen humor esta mañana Bakura ---- Dijo el joven sonriendo tiernamente llevándose el tenedor a la boca, ese tipo de escenas no pasaban desapercibidas por la mente del espíritu que se enfoco en esos dulces labios, labios frescos y rojos hechos de terciopelo, tan suculentos, tan besables que Bakura tuvo que morderse la lengua y apretar los puños para no volver a abalanzarse sobre su hikari.

Era como haber tocado el cielo y regresar a la tierra mortal donde esos placeres no se podían conseguir nunca, tener la entrada al cielo justo frente a la mesa y no poder entrar, Ryou era esa tierna manzana que no se debía probar nunca por que una ves dada la primera mordida, ese manjar no podría salir de la cabeza del que lo probara, los colores ya no eran los mismos todo era opaco y gris a su alrededor, exceptuando esa bella figura que lo miraba con una sonrisa, su amado hikari.

"_La abstinencia es tu mejor arma…La maldita abstinencia es la clave para que te ame…La abstinencia es tu as bajo la manga…¡¡Al diablo con esa maldita abstinencia quiero tomarlo ahora!!"_ Pensó el Yami que cerraba los ojos y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

----- ¿Bakura esta bien?....Señor…. ----Ryou llevaba rato observando a su ladrón de tumbas, cada ves le parecía mas extraño, tal ves estaba muy presionado…O loco, actuaba de una manera muy extraña, ayer era un terrible ogro como siempre y ahora una persona con moral y sentido del deber…Seguro y había enloquecido.

"_No debo hacerlo…Quiero que me ame no que me tenga miedo lo estoy consiguiendo, por un maldito arranque de estos puedo perderlo a el…perderlo todo…. ¿Por que a mi? ¿Por que a mi? Ra por que me castigas así en verdad eres un hijo de…"_

-----Bakura….¿Le pasa algo? ---- Al no obtener respuestas el de ojos caoba se levanto de su lugar fue hasta donde Bakura se puso de cuclillas y poso levemente su mano derecha en el hombro del otro que reacciono peor de lo que esperaba de un momento a otro Bakura abrió los ojos y lo miro con molestia dejando caer su baso en el acto accidentalmente.

----Perdón disculpe yo pensé que…es que usted no respondía y..y...pensé que algo le pasaba, discúlpeme por favor ya mismo limpio ---- Dijo apresurado Ryou perdiendo el equilibrio y recuperándolo colocando su mano derecha justo donde había caído el ya desecho baso de Bakura.

El ladrón se levanto de golpe de la silla derribándola sin querer había sido todo un accidente pero había vuelto a lastimar a Ryou, que ahora sostenía su mano cubierta de sangre y limpiaba con velocidad todos los vidrios del suelo.

Era cierto Bakura no había enloquecido, no sabia que era lo que le pasaba al espíritu pero eso de la bipolaridad de el lo volvería loco, tenia miedo y a ratos sentía que le tenia afecto, pero seguía lastimándolo, seguía odiándolo….Seguro y hacia todo eso para que el chico no muriera, no por gusto como aseguraba.

----- Deja eso por favor ---- Bakura se acerco con rapidez a Ryou que trato de evadirlo pero no pudo conseguirlo el espíritu lo tenia bien sujeto por las muñecas.

----- Perdón lo siento muchísimo…---- Dijo Ryou cerrando con fuerza los ojos podía sentir el enojo de Bakura, tenia miedo otra ves, miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle, no quería mas dolor ya podía sentir el fuerte golpe que su Yami le proporcionaría pero entonces nada paso, abrió con lentitud uno de sus ojos para asegurarse de que seguía ahí, y se topo con la sorpresa de que Bakura no lo había golpeado, ya ni si quiera estaba molesto si no preocupado…Eso era raro y nuevo para Ryou.

El yami cargo al muchacho con rapidez y lo subió a su habitación, sentándolo en la cama y caminando directamente hacia el tocador de su abou tomando de este unas pinzas algodón, alcohol y un vendaje.

Ryou permanecía quieto en su lugar, creía saber que era lo que el espíritu haría, pero no estaba seguro de eso, el ladrón era tan cambiante e impredecible que no podía bajar la guardia por 5 minutos seguidos.

---- Dame tu mano ---- Pidió Bakura mirando a Ryou que le estiro el brazo para entregarle su herida mano con un poco de desconfianza, el ladrón la tomo con cuidado y perdiendo esa sutileza extrajo varios pedazos de cristal que se habían encarnado en la piel del menor, su hikari no se quejo en lo absoluto y trato de no moverse a toda costa.

Ryou no podía despegar sus ojos de Bakura, era algo extraño sentir que alguien se preocupaba por el, su padre y su familia nunca lo habían hecho por años, el único que lo hacia por ahora era Marik, pero lo que sentía ahora al ver a su Yami tan preocupado por el, tan atento tratando de no lastimarlo curando sus heridas era un sentimiento completamente diferente un sentimiento reconfortante…Tan real.

---- Esto va a arderte un poco ---- Dijo Bakura mirando al chico sorprendiéndose al verlo mirarlo tan detenidamente, era la primera ves que contemplaba a Ryou mirándolo hacer algo, siempre desviaba la mirada o miraba el suelo pero no esta ves.

---- Lo are despacio, tal ves te duela mas pero debo estar seguro de que esta herida este limpia ---- Continuo el Yami colocando un poco de algodón bañado en alcohol sobre la herida del muchacho que reacciono de inmediato, quiso ponerse en pie pero el ladrón lo impidió.

Después de un par de minutos la herida de Ryou estaba completamente limpia y el vendaje estaba siendo colocado con lentitud.

---- Oye sobre lo de hace rato, no quise asustarte de esa manera no quise lastimarte fue un accidente, pero aun así me siento culpable por lo que te paso, no puse atención estaba muy concentrado pensando mil cosas que no me di cuenta de que estabas tan cerca…di…---- Bakura aclaro la garganta con una sonora tos acto seguido miro toda la habitación antes de volver a hablar

---- discul-pame ---- Dijo el Yami en voz alta sentándose justo al lado de su hikari que lo miraba sorprendido esa ultima palabra por fin le había salido de la boca, y no le había costado tanto trabajo como pensaba, por su puesto al único que le dirigiría una disculpa seria a Ryou.

" _DIJO DISCULPAME!! ME ESTA PIDIENDO UNA DISCULPA…QUE ESTA PASANDO….QUE DEBO HACER…"_ Ryou estaba conmocionado internamente, se repetía una y otra ves que el ladrón, su amo el gran Bakura le estaba pidiendo una sincera disculpa, como podía pasar eso era impresionante no podía creerlo.

---- No tiene que disculparse señor la culpa es mía no debí…hacer lo que hice, discúlpeme ---- Se apresuro a contestar el chico sobresaltándose y acercándose mas de la cuenta al ladrón, lo había hecho sin querer, no se había percatado de lo cerca que estaban hasta después de unos segundos en los que Bakura lo tomo por la quijada.

---- Digamos que todo fue un accidente, nadie tiene la culpa tendremos mas cuidado después ---- Bakura arrastraba las palabras y las cortaba de ves en ves, estaba tan enfocado en los ojos de Ryou y en sus labios que no podía pensar en nada mas, y sabia que Ryou tampoco estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que decía, sentía el latir de su corazón, cerca, muy cerca.

El menor inclino ligeramente la cabeza hacia el lado derecho para observar mejor al espíritu, lo había embrujado esa seductora mirada que poseía el ladrón, Bakura se acerco un poco mas ya podía sentir la respiración de Ryou, cuando el maldito timbre de la puerta los hizo saltar a los dos del susto.

---- MALDITA SEA JURO QUE MATARE AL QUE ESTA EN LA PUERTA SI ES UN VENDEDOR IMBECIL ACABARE CON…---- Bakura aclaro la garganta nuevamente y guardo compostura, se dejo llevar por sus impulsos pero que mas daba la fantasía ya había terminado, para volver a tener una oportunidad como esta debía esperar mucho tiempo.

-----Iré a ver quien es ---- Dijo un poco mas calmado pasándose la mano por la cara y luego por el largo cabello plateado.

---- Gracias ---- Dijo Ryou sonriéndole mostrando su mano ya vendada antes de que el ladrón saliera de la habitación , estaba feliz aunque no sabia por que, estuvo tan cerca de besar a Bakura que aun podía sentir su calor, acaso ese era el motivo de su repentina felicidad_…"Puede ser que si"_ se dijo sonriendo a si mismo.

Bakura bajo las escaleras de la casa de muy mala gana, iba repitiendo un par de palabras altisonantes a cada escalón que bajaba, abrió la puerta de la casa y pateo al gato que siempre visitaba a Ryou para que lo alimentara mientras lo hacia el pobre animal maullaba y corría lejos de la casa.

-----Oye el gato no tiene la culpa de tu mal humor --- Le dijo Marik al ladrón que no sonrió al verlo si no que le cerro la puerta en la cara, Mariku trato de no reír a carcajadas, ese tipo de escenas valían oro guardo compostura y miro hacia otro lado fingiendo no haber visto nada.

---- Todavía no te abre verdad tal ves no esta en casa… ---- Le dijo en tono burlón Mariku mientras su hikari le levantaba el dedo anular con la mano derecha.

---- Ja-ja-ja idiota ¡¡dile algo!! ---- Insistió molesto el muchacho tratando de no tirar el pastel que traía en las manos, iba a entrar a la casa de una u otra manera.

---- Claro…Bakura abre la puerta por favor ---- Dijo en tono lastimero Mariku y terriblemente bajo poniendo sus manos en el pecho, molestar a su hikari era parte de su encanto natural ya estaba en su naturaleza lo hacia sin querer.

----- Par de ineptos BAKURA DEJAME PASAR TOCARE TODO EL DIA SI ES NECESARIO QUIERO VER A RYOU ABREMEEE ----

---- Baja la voz tienen vecinos recuerdas ---- Mariku miro hacia los lados para ver si alguien mas los estaba observando, noto algo extraño justo en el pequeño callejón que se ubicaba en la parte derecha de la casa, creyó ver a alguien familiar en el callejón pero en un parpadeo el sujeto desapareció, seguro y era todo parte de su imaginación.

---- Toca todo lo que quieras no pienso abrirte no sabes lo que acabas de arruinar maldito imbecil ---- Le dijo con toda tranquilidad Bakura recargado desde el otro lado de la puerta, mirándose las uñas parecía ser un niño pequeño al no dejar entrar al otro pero por su puesto que estaba enojado con el, había interrumpido su única oportunidad en el día de besar a Ryou.

----Bakura ¿no va a abrir la puerta? ---- Pregunto su luz desde el pequeño balcón de las escaleras de madera evitando reír, escuchaba claramente todo lo que ambos chicos decían quien lo diría, ambos siempre afirmaban ser las personas mas maduras sobre la tierra ese era todo un derroche de madurez.

----- Si en un rato, oye hace un rato olvide preguntarte como te sientes ahora ---- Interrogo el ladrón sonriéndole desde la puerta aun recargado en ella, ese tipo de sonrisas sensuales como cuando un chico quiere agradarle a una mujer.

---- Me siento mucho mejor gracias ---- Ryou sonrió ampliamente le resultaba cómico que su Yami quisiera entablar una conversación con el mientras Marik trataba de derribar la puerta de la entrada.

----- Creo que ya lo hizo esperar suficiente ----

---- Si también lo creo ---- Bakura abrió la puerta de golpe y Marik casi cae sobre el tapete de bienvenida a no ser por que Mariku lo sostuvo por la parte del cuello de la camisa.

---- Hey Bakura me pareció ver a alguien alrededor de la casa iré a revisar en un memento regreso ---- Mariku no estaba en lo absoluto preocupado pero deseaba estar seguro así podría pasar la tarde en paz en casa de su amigo.

---- Como? Te acompaño necesito aire fresco ya que un idiota me hecho a perder la mañana y siento que hecho humo Ryou regreso enseguida, si intentas algo te corto la cabeza Marik ---- Le advirtió el ladrón era cierto que muchas veces Marik no se media en la cercanía que mantenía con Ryou durante sus platicas, así que estaba advertido, ambos Yamis salieron de casa y cerraron al puerta de entrada para dejar a los hikaris solos.

----- Por fin se fue creí que no se iría nunca bueno te hice un pastel quieres probar apuesto a que mueres de hambre ---- Marik miro al muchacho desde las escaleras que bajo con velocidad y se reunió con su amigo en la cocina.

---- Mesa para dos? Eso si que es nuevo me explicas --- Dijo Marik sonriendo fingiendo celos, aunque de verdad los tenia que acaso Bakura por fin veía a Ryou como algo mas que un esclavo?

---- Jajaja no me veas así, Bakura hizo el desayuno para mi, cocina muy bien ----

---- ¿Cocinar? ¿Bakura? Esas palabras nunca se usaron juntas en una oración he…que raro pero que paso ayer? Te pego obviamente puedo verlo pero que paso por que te hizo el desayuno por que es amable contigo que le pasa ---- Dijo Marik sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor

---- No lo se, pero me gusta que sea así conmigo tan amable y atento… digo me refiero ah que…me trate bien es decir que me trate como mmmm alguien…normal…tu sabes alguien c-con …respeto si si eso respeto que me respete ---- Ryou se había puesto ligeramente rojo con lo que acababa de decir le encantaba el trato de Bakura por su puesto y le gustaba que le prestara toda su atención le hacia sentir tan bien, tan seguro tan a gusto que no se media muy bien en las palabras, pero habían salido solas, y no solo las palabras si no sus recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido esa mañana lo seguían, Bakura había sido tan delicado al curar las heridas de Ryou que no podía sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza.

---- Si claro, yo te hice un pastel ---- Insistió Marik algo celoso poniendo el pastel sobre la mesa y su teléfono celular también esperaba llamada de Ishisu así que no debía soltarlo.

---- No fue nada solo quería estar seguro---- Se escucho la voz de Mariku en el corredor que conducía a la cocina de la casa acompañado de Bakura.

---- Si esta bien ---- Bakura entro en la cocina y miro ese rico pastel sobre la mesa, Marik acababa de abrirlo y se veía apetitoso.

---- Ni si quiera lo pienses es de Ryou no tuyo ---- Advirtió el menor de los egipcios mientras los otros dos se sentaban en la mesa también, después de un par de discusiones el dueño del cetro milenario accedió en invitarle a los dos Yamis una rebanada de pastel, Ryou tenia la suya frente a si pero aun no la había probado, tomo su tenedor de plata y antes de darle el primer bocado sintió la pesada mirada del Yami de Marik.

---- Yo que tu no comería este pastel, solo diré que le gusta poner las manos donde no debe mientras cocina ---- Mariku lo dijo en voz muy alta por su puesto para fastidiar al otro que lo asesinaba con la mirada.

---- ¿C-como? ---- Ryou bajo el tenedor con rapidez mirando de reojo a Bakura que tosía y maldecía con voz ronca el ya había terminado su rebanada de pastel de un bocado.

---- NO LE CREAS ESTA IDIOTA LO INVENTA TODO NO LE CREAS NO LE CREAS ----- Grito a todo pulmón Marik que se había sonrojado ante el comentario.

La tarde transcurrió lenta Ryou rió bastante como nunca en su vida, los tres eran muy divertidos y graciosos para el, pero el sol ya se estaba poniendo y era hora de irse a casa.

---- Gracias por la hospitalidad que nunca ofreces, estamos de suerte, te veré después Ryou que estén bien ---- Se despidió Marik de su amigo y después del Yami de este.

---- Por fin se fue ---- Suspiro pesadamente Bakura recargándose sobre la puerta de nuevo, pero el gusto le duro poco ya que al cabo de unos minutos los dos morenos regresaron a tocar la puerta.

---- Y ahora que por Ra ----

---- Lo siento, se nos poncho un neumático, no vamos a mover el auto y no tenemos las herramientas para cambiar la llanta, Bakura préstame algo de dinero para ir a casa mañana mismo te pago ---- Dijo Marik sonriendo trataba de convencer al otro de que le prestara algo de dinero el espíritu era un tacaño.

---- Nooo de ninguna manera váyanse caminando ----

---- TE HICE UN PASTEL MAL AGRADECIDO DAME DINERO -----Grito Marik.

---- Bakura por favor….présteles el dinero y acompáñelos a tomar un taxi Marik dejara su auto aquí eso es garantía de que pagara…por favor Bakura ---- Pidió Ryou al ladrón tomando inconscientemente su mano, eso era suficiente para el espíritu.

---- Regresare enseguida ---- Bakura sonrió y salio de la casa no sin antes despedirse de su amado Ryou, quería dejar a las dos escorias de Egipto y regresar a casa con su adorada luz.

Ryou paso de largo por la cocina pero se detuvo al escuchar el vibrar de un celular, era el de Marik lo había olvidado en su casa, debía devolvérselo Ishisu volvería a llamar en cualquier momento, camino hacia la puerta y escucho como tocaban el timbre, seguro y eran ellos.

----Olvidaron el … A-atem ---- El escaso color que Ryou había adquirido en la comida se había desvanecido trato de cerrar la puerta de nuevo pero el otro lo empujo con ella golpeándolo para hacerlo caer al suelo.

_Taaaaran que hace el ex faraón en casa de Ryou? Por que Bakura es tan tacaño era cierto que Marik puso las manos donde no debia mientras cocinaba el pastel de Ryou? jajajaja lo siento acabo de ver una película muy buena y me quede con ese tipo de preguntas, lamento la tardanza pero pensé que ya no leían jajajaja e hice mas cosas para la universidad y eso, bueno espero y les guste, nos vemos hasta la próxima ¡!! _

_Por cierto espero que pasen muy bien este año nuevo y navidad las quiero mucho gracias por todo que todos sus deseos de año nuevo se hayan cumplido y piensen que quieren para el proximo año por que no me lo dicen en un review??? Jajaja nos vemos pronto también recuerden que si algo no les gusta pueden decírmelo_

_! Que tengan un excelente dia nos vemos pronto_

_Bye bye _


	8. No me dejes solo Bakura

_Hola a todos y todas, ya actualice a petición de Alexie-de-aries que quería esto de Navidad, aquí esta el fic jajajaj por cierto muchas gracias no me di cuenta de que puse baso en ves de Vaso, soy pésima en ortografía como pueden darse cuenta jajajaja, gracias a todas y todos por seguir leyendo, espero no decepcionarlas, aquí les traigo el fic, por cierto FELIZ NAVIDAD_

_HerzdIshtar claro que Ryou siente algo por Bakura, pero esperen que pronto vendrá esa parte, y Kara y Diabolical-Fanstein aquí verán que es lo que quiere el faraón, lo odio yo también, me cae mal no se por que lo metí pero prometo que es por una buena intención jajaja_

_No me dejes solo Bakura_

----Olvidaron el… A-atem ---- El escaso color que Ryou había adquirido en la comida se había desvanecido trato de cerrar la puerta de nuevo pero el otro lo empujo con ella golpeándolo para hacerlo caer al suelo.

Ryou permanecía tumbado en el suelo boca abajo, sus manos habían vuelto a sangrar y ya había dejado un par de huellas latentes en el suelo, se giro con lentitud sobre si mismo y con sorpresa y engaño miro al faraón de un Egipto antiguo parado a escasos metros de el recargado en el marco de la puerta con una cínica sonrisa, Dios era el único que sabia que retorcidos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, pero esa mirada aterraba al albino.

Era inquietante ver los ojos del Yami de Yugi que no dejaba de reír, el contemplaba a Ryou con regocijo, ese albino provocaba tantos sentimientos en el; Sentimientos tales como el amor, el odio, el deseo y la perversión esos eran los mas recurrentes, verlo en ese estado le excitaba tanto no podía soportar mas debía acercarse a ese niño, verlo, tocarlo, estrecharlo en sus brazos, besarlo si era posible….Para el Ryou era una criatura extraña que desearía tener en una cajita de cristal para contemplar y conocer a fondo una criatura que debía ser de el completamente de el, para el.

La supuesta relación que llevaba el espíritu del rompecabezas con el hikari de Bakura se le había salido de control desde semanas atrás, buscar a Ryou se le había vuelto toda una obsesión despertar por las mañanas tenia un único significado un único sentido, conectarse con el.

Ryou estaba tratando de controlar el miedo que sentía en ese momento y el dolor de sus manos heridas, deseaba que su Yami, Marik y Mariku regresaran a su casa, ellos seguramente lo protegerían de el perturbado faraón que estaba empezando a moverse, pero no se quedaría ahí a esperar cualquier ataque del de cabellos tricolor.

---- Se que me extrañaste mucho ¿no estas feliz de verme?, no debías tratar de cerrar la puerta aun no terminaba de entrar Ryou jajajaja…Alguien debe enseñarte modales mi pequeño niño y ese seré yo ---- Atem avanzo con paso firme al muchacho que se dio la vuelta en seguida y trato de ponerse en pie para entrar a la cocina y correr por el largo comedor Ryou no sabia por que Bakura y los demás no se habían percatado de lo rápido que Yami había entrado a la casa.

---- Si tan solo pudiera…hablar con Bakura decirle que quiero que regrese…pero como---- Ryou a diferencia de Marik y Mariku de Yugi y Atem no tenia ese tipo de conexión con Bakura o por lo menos el no la conocía, por que su guardián jamás le había mostrado nada ni le había hablado al respecto, antes hablaban tan poco, que Ryou creía que tener ese lazo mental solo le traería problemas pero ahora se arrepentía de no poder usarlo.

---- Ves eso es a lo que me refiero no debes dejar a las visitas solas en la entrada ---- Sonrió Yami caminando tras el joven dirigiéndose con paso calmado a la cocina.

---- Bakura llegara en cualquier momento y…y…y te hará daño si te encuentra en casa conmigo ---- Le grito Ryou tratando de sonar firme en sus palabras, aunque los hechos fueran verdad como esa obvia afirmación en la dulce boca del hikari todo parecía ser mas una pregunta o mentira; El de cabellos de plata corría alrededor de la mesa en dirección contraria a Yami para que este no lo atrapara aun tenia la esperanza de que ellos regresaran.

---- No me va a encontrar en tu casa, no soy tonto ya tuve suficiente con una ves lo recuerdas? Me salvaste ---- Sonrió Yami quedándose quieto por fin recordando como se había ganado aquella horrible golpiza proporcionada por Bakura, Ryou había hecho que todo el pleito se detuviera después de un rato esa era de las pocas veces en las que el ladrón de tumbas le hacia caso.

Tiempo después Bakura había encerrado a Ryou por semanas en su habitación, sin dejarlo salir mas que al baño, las discusiones se habían tornado violentas y ese par de semanas habían sido el peor castigo para el hikari, ese había sido el único momento en el que podía confirmar que en la mirada del ladrón había un tremendo odio hacia su persona, lo que lo deprimía mas que el aislamiento en si.

Ryou se detuvo igual que Atem, si corría por ahí tal ves lo atraparía mas fácil y debía ganar tiempo, pero ese no era el plan de el faraón que empujo la mesa para golpear a Ryou justo en el abdomen, un par de platos cayeron al suelo y los cubiertos que antes habían usado para comer el rico pastel de Marik también.

El fuerte golpe con la orilla de la mesa provoco que todo el oxigeno que Ryou contenía en su cuerpo saliera de el de la peor manera, le habían sacado todo el aire, tosía con fuerza y se cubría con ambas manos la zona afectada, Atem aprovecho este breve instante en el que Ryou perdió el previo control de su cuerpo y se lanzo contra el, lo tomo con brusquedad por la estrecha cintura y lo abrazo con fuerza, el joven trataba de alejarse de el otro ya no tanto por miedo si no por que necesitaba algo de aire para respirar.

----- En verdad te lastime no es así? Discúlpame…Yo te ayudare a respirar bien de nuevo de acuerdo…. No te opongas no te haré nada mas que ayudarte jajajaja ---- El faraón tomo al albino por los hombros y le dio la vuelta para asi poder recargar bien la espalda de Ryou contra su pecho, una de sus manos se clavo en su cintura y la otra con menos fuerza sobre su pecho, el de cabellos tricolor coloco su cabeza en uno de los hombros del hikari inhalando con vigor el intoxicando aroma que despedía todo el cuerpo de Ryou y beso con dulzura su cuello alarmando al otro que aun no moderaba su respiración, su pecho se movían tan rápido y tan irregular que podría entrar en shock en cualquier momento.

----- Jajaja me quedare quieto, ahora sientes esto, sientes como mi pecho sube y baja trata de imitarme Ryou trata de imitar mi respiración….así….mas despacio yo te guiare con mi mano cuando apriete debes bajar….no no no no antes….Ryou tranquilo mi niño todo esta bien….así….esta bien así esta perfecto…sigue inhala…exhala…otra ves inhala…no no no antes….así esta mejor ---- Atem no era el mejor paramédico que se pudiera encontrar por el momento, pero sus razones para mantener a Ryou vivo y salvo eran mas fuertes que su lujuria ante la situación, aunque sentir el cuerpo de la luz del ladrón lo incitaba sobremanera.

Después de unos minutos mas el joven ya estaba mucho mejor aunque mas asustado que otras veces, tener al faraón tan pegado a el lo hacia sentir diferente, no era como con Bakura….era muy….raro sentía total repulsión ante las manos de Atem, su mirada su olor todo de el lo asqueaba quería que este momento no se repitiera nunca que no lo tocara de nuevo, quería deshacerse de el, quería que Bakura regresara a casa.

***************

El estrecho callejón de la calle de el rey ladrón estaba completamente desierto, no era para menos quien saldría solo a estas horas a hacer que? No había nada cerca de la casa de Ryou para divertirse, ellos vivían a las afueras de la cuidad de Tokio, lejos de la escuela de su hikari de los bares, los antros y los centros comerciales.

Bakura caminaba al lado de los dos egipcios que de un rato a otro iban a empezar a discutir, si no era por el clima seria por el color del bosque o por quien sabe Ra que cosas siempre era lo mismo.

---- Y aquí vamos de nuevo… ---- Comento Bakura en voz baja mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un cigarrillo y lo encendía en silencio.

----- POR SU PUESTO QUE NO EL ES EL REY DEL DRAMA ES UN MENTIROSO NO LE HAGAS CASO BAKURA ---- Grito Marik con enojo tratando de abalanzarse al otro.

----- YO NO SOY NINGUN MENTIROSO MARIK ACEPTA QUE SIEMPRE MIENTES LE MIENTES A TODOS A MI A BAKURA A RYOU LE MIENTES HASTA A ISHISU ---- Le recrimino Mariku que había detenido su paso y se había cruzado de brazos con una triunfal sonrisa al ver la cara que ponía su hikari ese comentario le debía de haber dolido, si no no tenia explicación para poner ese semblante.

---- De verdad amo a ese niño como para tener que soportar estar con estos dos juntos al mismo tiempo sin un mediador ---- Pensó Bakura cerrando los ojos y exhalando el humo de cigarrillo que lo tranquilizaría un poco estaba harto de escuchar tantos gritos en tan poco tiempo además la voz de Marik no era tan agradable después de escucharla todo el día.

---- YO….Ishisu no me ha llamado ¿¡que le pasa!? ---- Marik se llevo las manos a los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, luego a los delanteros y por ultimo a los de su camisa, debía haber olvidado el celular en casa de Ryou, estaban cerca todavía así que no seria molestia regresar por el pensó en sus adentros.

----- Olvide mi celular en tu casa y espero llamada regresamos por el ---- Marik comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de Bakura pero este lo detuvo por el cuello de la camisa y lo estrello contra la pared del corredor.

----- Regresar y tener que acompañarte de nuevo hasta tomar un taxi, para nada tendrás tu celular mañana cuanto lo siento----- Dijo molesto el espíritu del anillo soltándolo y regresando a su camino.

----- No yo espero llamada hoy por eso no he soltado mi celular en días por la llamada de Ishisu, de ninguna manera no me acompañes de regreso pero quiero mi celular ---- Le rogó Marik poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Bakura abrazándolo por detrás estaba a punto de darle un tierno beso en la mejilla cuando el otro se dio media vuelta y se libro de las manos de Marik.

---- QUE NO --- Le grito eufórico el ladrón.

---QUE SI! ----Le contesto Marik, iban a regresar por ese celular al precio que fuera, de verdad quería hablar con su hermana.

---- QUE NO ----

---- QUE SI CARAJO Y ES LO QUE YO QUIERA ES MI LLAMADA MI CELULAR ----

---- Y MI CASA TE LARGAS AHORA MISMO ----- Finalizo Bakura regresando a su camino.

---- NOOOOOOO ----- Grito Marik corriendo en dirección contraria a Bakura seguido de Mariku que también trataba de detenerlo, eso ameritaba una merecida golpiza por parte del rey ladrón que no toleraría ese tipo de conductas.

---- CORRE POR QUE TE VA A MATAR JAJAJAJAJAJA----- Grito Mariku seguido de Bakura.

*********

----- Bakura no tardara en regresar e-el….yo…yo por favor déjame no lo detendré esta ves… no de nuevo vete por favor, déjame…---- Dijo Ryou tratando de separarse de Yami golpeando repetidamente el abdomen de este con sus codos pero aun así el otro no cedía.

---- Se que no lo detendrás de nuevo el favor no se repite dos veces o si? Mi querido y amado ángel tu Bakura no vendrá, escuche fuerte y claro que tu le pediste acompañar a Marik y compañía a tomar un taxi, ves, punto a mi favor vivir cerca de la ciudad facilitaría tus cosas, no vivir aquí con Bakura a las afueras de Tokio, aquí raras son las personas que pasan y raros son los taxis que circulan a esta hora, muy temprano para ser noche muy tarde para ser tarde… ----- Yami sonrió ampliamente y se aferro mas a la espalda del jovencito que tenia entre sus brazos, era tan reconfortante volver a sentirlo así, volver a tenerlo cerca a sentir de nuevo esa deliciosa sensación de placer que solo al lado de Ryou se podía sentir.

----- N-no es verdad ellos…Marik trajo su auto y…ellos…---- Ryou trataba de mentirle al faraón pero no se le ocurría nada coherente.

---- Por su puesto como pude olvidarlo ese lindo auto rojo es una pena que algún ciudadano maldoso le haya ponchado la llanta con un destornillador, que el mundo esta loco ---- Yami giro a Ryou para tenerlo de frente quería contemplar su bello rostro una ves mas.

---- Fuiste tu ---- Ryou lo miro de cerca esa sonrisa de Yami le daba escalofríos, le daba pavor, Yami podía parecer un maniático en muchas situaciones pero actuar como uno….esperen si siempre actuaba como uno.

----- Claro, necesitaba verte sabes cuantos días he pasado sin saber de ti, 15 días, sin saber nada de ti, sin saber si estabas bien si habías comido quería saber de ti Ryou quería saberlo todo de ti ---- Se apresuro a comentar Yami tratando de acercarse a Ryou para plantarle un beso pero este simplemente no dejaba de moverse.

----- Déjame…vete Atem vete de aquí suéltame no quiero verte no quiero saber nada de ti no te amo entiende ----Ante esos comentarios el enojo del espíritu del rompecabezas creció y le dio un par de bofetadas al albino que se impacto ante eso, estaba asustado deseaba que Bakura llegara, que lo alejara de ese canilla de Atem.

---- NO VUELVAS A REPETIR ESO NUNCA TU DESEAS VERME ME AMAS TANTO COMO YO A TI TE QUEDA CLARO….n-no no llores mi Ryou…lo siento jajaja es…es que detesto las mentiras, y esa es la mas grande de todas tuve que hacerte reaccionar mi amado ángel lamento lastimarte de verdad --- Yami abrazo a Ryou que sollozaba por lo bajo tenia miedo ese tipo estaba loco, pero seria mejor no decirle nada mas, no quería mas problemas solo quería que llegara Bakura y lo sacara de esa situación.

**********

Marik corría por la calle como un ladrón, de un lado a otro arrojando cosas a los dos Yamis que lo seguían muy de cerca, ya estaba alcanzando su objetivo cuando de pronto paro en seco, Mariku lo derribo y lo hizo caer al suelo bruscamente seguido de Bakura que solo miraba a esos dos en el suelo.

----- Te cansaste de correr he ---- Le dijo Mariku sonriendo había ganado esta ves.

---- Quítate idiota, quien dejo abierta la puerta de la casa de Ryou ----- Pregunto histérico Marik que trataba de ponerse en pie y derribar a Mariku que no se había percatado de eso, y al parecer tampoco Bakura que al levantar esos rubíes que tenia por ojos su escaso color desapareció y dejo caer su cigarrillo para comenzar a correr.

----- RYOU ---- Fue lo ultimo que se le escucho decir al espíritu que abordo la casa en segundos, estaba preocupado por su amado niño.

---- Y tu que esperas QUITATE QUE ME ESTORBAS!!! ---- Grito Marik a Mariku que rápidamente se puso en pie y corrió en dirección a la casa de los albinos.

Bakura entro con cautela a la casa, notando primeramente que el celular que Marik buscaba estaba en el suelo del recibidor y junto a el una mancha de sangre, seguramente de su hikari, ese camino escarlata se dirigía a la cocina seguido de un par de ruidos que no supo distinguir pateo la puerta y en cuanto Bakura entro a la cocina Ryou se le fue en brazos, el chico temblaba de arriba abajo su hikari se aferro a sus brazos y lloraba en su pecho no quería separarse de el nunca, sus piernas le flaqueaban de ves en cuando hasta que callo de rodillas y Bakura con el no iba a soltarlo.

----- Estas bien, que paso aquí ----- Interrogo Bakura tratando de conservar la calma aparto un poco a Ryou de su pecho para poder apreciar su rostro y ver si estaba bien, pero lo que vio no le gusto en lo absoluto, las mejillas de Ryou estaban completamente rojas y sus ojos llorosos.

----- A-a…Atem…estuvo aquí nooooo no me sueltes por favor no me dejes ----- Ryou no soltó ni un segundo a Bakura lo miraba suplicante, tras el entro Marik y Mariku que se quedaron estupefactos.

----- No lo haré no te dejare Ryou no lo haré ----- Bakura sostenía al muchacho entre sus brazos sin dar crédito a sus palabras, ese había sido un gesto muy dulce por parte de Ryou, se habría emocionado bastante a no ser por que ahora estaba preocupado por ese maniático del faraón, debía haber acabado con el cuando tuvo oportunidad, pero por que diablos se detuvo.

Bakura miro de reojo a Mariku que asintió con la cabeza y salio por la puerta con mucha prisa, si Bakura no iba a buscar a Atem para quedarse con Ryou el lo haría.

Marik por el contrario miro impactado la cocina, estaba hecha un desastre y las heridas de Ryou se habían abierto volviendo a sangrar, el camino que había formado Ryou con su sangre estaba por toda la cocina.

---- Súbelo a la habitación, yo limpiare su casa y veré que puedo hacer para ayudarte a encontrar a Atem, créeme no eres el único que quiere ponerle un alto ---- Bakura le agradeció a Marik y cargo a Ryou para subirlo a su habitación, el pequeño niño no quería saber de nada ni de nadie que no fuera Bakura, el le daba toda la protección que necesitaba y ahora le brindaba algo especial, afecto.

Marik levanto las cosas rotas y barrio el lugar, estaba molesto y decepcionado, el día había marchado muy bien, Ryou se había divertido y el espíritu-Bakura-ogro se había comportado como una persona frente a el, inclusive se atrevía a pensar que lo hacia para ganar puntos con su hikari pero estaba lejos de alcanzarlo el llevaba la delantera.

************

Bakura deposito a Ryou en la cama y cerro la puerta después, el chico estaba conmocionado apretaba sus ojos con fuerza y se había colocado en posición fetal sobre la cama pero en cuanto el ladrón se sentó sobre esta el muchacho se sujeto de el de nuevo.

---- No quiero verte tan asustado de nuevo Ryou….-----Dijo Bakura en voz tenue acariciándole la larga cabellera y la espalda también.

---- Yo quiera…quería que estuvieras aquí que lo alejaras de mi….lo odio lo odio lo odio….por que Bakura que hice….----- Ryou se reclamaba a si mismo por sus problemas, siempre que algo malo le pasaba sentía que era su culpa, pero en este tipo de ocasiones su voluntad o sus deseos e intenciones no contaban, Atem había interpretado mal las señales que Ryou le había dado cuando se conocieron en casa de Yugi, los sentimientos que habían surgido en el ex faraón eran algo con lo que Ryou no podía luchar, era como detener la lluvia con las manos….imposible.

_Hasta aquí con el fic, espero y les haya gustado, Ryou esta bien, su guardián ya esta en casa, quédense tranquilas que el próximo capitulo será mas tranquilo, jajajaja FELIZ NAVIDAD que todos sus deseos se les hagan realidad ¡!!! A todas y todos, espero que se la pasen muy bien, los espero en AÑO NUEVO con el próximo capitulo, los quiero mucho, hasta la próxima._

_Att Skyland18 _


	9. La oscura verdad

_Hola a todos, disculpen por no publicar tan rápido el capitulo pero tuve un par de dificultades, pero antes de eso quiero hacer un par de comentarios primero:_

_Para Mekary me gusta__ tu nuevo nick es muy bueno además suena muy lindo, tal ves tengas razón sobre la cordura de Bakura y Atem, pero créeme Bakura sigue siendo el mismo ladrón de siempre con pocos escrúpulos jajaja solo que ahora ama a Ryou jajajaja Gracias por desearme feliz navidad yo también te la deseo a ti aunque ya paso jajajaaj!!! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios._

_Para Alexie muchas gracias y no te preocupes esta bien que me recuerdes esos detalles siempre leo todo lo que me ponen y no me molestan los comentarios de ninguna de hecho me animan por que veo que le dedican atención, muchas gracias feliz año a ti también!!!_

_Para __HerzdIshtar las cosas se pondran buenas para los dos egipcios no t preocupes he estado pensando en eso jajaja._

_Para Fanstein me recordaste mucho a mis profesores de español discúlpame por no hacerme entender lo siento mucho algunas veces no leo los capítulos antes de subirlos pero eso no me justifica, pongo el corregidor de ortografía siempre y todavía tengo faltas, lo siento mucho gracias por hacérmelo saber espero en este capitulo no encuentres tantas faltas de ortografía y si es __así dímelo por favor muchas gracias de verdad aprecio sus comentarios, y ahora siento un poco de vergüenza jejeje prometo poner mucha atención en lo que escribo en norabuena empecemos con el fic jajajaja._

**************

_**La oscura verdad**_

El reloj de roble colgado en la pared marcaba la 1:38 de la madrugada, el sonido del tic tac impacientaba a un ya preocupado Marik; ¿Quien podría pensar que en tal solo un par de minutos todo un día de diversión terminaría en algo parecido a una película de suspenso?, la entrada tan breve de Atem a la casa de los dos albinos había esfumado toda la tranquilidad y felicidad que antes reinaba en su ser, ahora solo podía pensar en ello y en que su Yami seguía sin aparecer.

El triste violeta de sus ojos se paseo por toda la cocina, estaba hecha un caos, los cubiertos permanecían en el suelo, la mesa estaba fuera de lugar, las manchas de la sangre de Ryou estaba impregnadas en el suelo y en una de las paredes de la habitación…

El egipcio se llevo las manos a los bolsillos y de ellos saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos encendiendo uno en el acto quería tranquilizarse y tal ves eso lo ayudaría, exhalo lentamente y comenzó su labor, aunque fuera poco deseaba ayudar en algo.

Después de un rato de ordenar la cocina de Ryou el moreno se sentó en una de las sillas esperando a su Yami, que ya llevaba un buen rato afuera y Bakura en la parte de arriba de la casa, no había escuchado gritos ni nada por el estilo así que se entendía que todo estaba bajo control, pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando quería saber noticias de Mariku y de Ryou.

---- Si me acerco un poquito tal ves pueda escuchar algo desde las escaleras ---- Se dijo a si mismo Marik que se levanto de su lugar y salio sigilosamente de la cocina, subió al primer escalón se recargo en el barandal e inclino la cabeza levemente para tratar de escuchar algo, pero en cuanto trato de inclinarse un poco mas un extraño sonido lo hizo perder el equilibrio, por suerte no callo al suelo si no que se sujeto con fuerza al barandal de la escalera.

----- ¿¡Que diablos!? ---- Dijo en voz alta y miro la entrada de la casa de donde provenía aquel raro sonido era un vibrar ¡por su puesto! el de su celular, se inclino y tomo el pequeño aparato que tenia en la pantalla una hermosa foto de el y su hermana Ishisu la tecla derecha decía responder y la izquierda ignorar.

Marik contesto la llamada y entro de nuevo a la cocina, de todas formas no podría escuchar nada de lo que Ryou y Bakura hablaban se enteraría de las noticias mucho después.

----- ¿Hoola? ---- Dijo sin mucho ánimo.

---- Marik ¿como estas? te llame desde hace un rato ¿por que no contestaste? ¿No querías hablar con tu hermana? ---- Respondió muy animada la muchacha de ojos enigmáticamente verdes y linda figura, estaba tan contenta de escuchar la voz de su hermano menor que no esperaba para poder verlo.

----- Disculpa olvide mi teléfono ¿como te va con los preparativos? el señoriíto se decidió por el color de las invitaciones o algo así ---- Pregunto Marik tratando de olvidar su malestar, aunque sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que su hermana lo notara.

---- ¡¡Jajajaja no es un señorito!! La señorita soy yo no me gusta como me queda el vestido creo que lo elegí mal me hace ver gorda---- Ishisu estaba a un par de meses para casarse con su prometido que era nada menos que Seto Kaiba el multimillonario quería que todo saliera perfecto ese día, había contratado a un sin numero de personas encargadas de organizar su costosa y lujosa boda quería complacer a su futura esposa en todo.

---- Por su puesto que no Ishisu no eres gorda estas loca jajaja…yo creo que te veras hermosa como siempre con cualquier vestido de novia… ----- Sonrió Marik pensando en su hermana recordando cuando ambos eran pequeños, era extraño saber que su única hermana pronto estaría casada compartiendo su vida con alguien mas, y ese alguien era un conocido no un completo extraño.

----- Gracias Marik estas muy callado tu no eres así que paso hace un rato ¿Ryou te rechazo de nuevo? -----

---- Chistosa…Tiene que ver con el pero no me rechazo, te acuerdas que te conté sobre Atem que esta loco y que he tenido que patearlo un par de veces para alejarlo de Ryou….Pues bueno hoy vinimos a su casa y todos lo dejamos aquí solo, no sabíamos que pasaría esto siempre esta solo en casa y nunca le pasa nada, pero entro Atem y no tengo idea de que le hizo, solo se que la cocina era un desastre de platos rotos y Ryou estaba muy afectado no pude preguntarle nada, Bakura esta con el….Y mi Yami tampoco aparece… ---- Sabia que no podía esconderé algo así a su hermana ambos se llevaban muy bien y nunca se ocultaban cosas así que por que empezar ahora.

---- ¿Estas preocupado por que Bakura esta con el? yo lo estaría hermanito creo que es hora de decirle a Bakura que esta pasando el sabrá ponerle un alto ----

---- Si ya se debo decirle es solo que no quiero que lastime a Ryou ----

---- Mmmm si ese es buen punto dile a Mariku que te ayude el es bueno para hablar con los demás sabrá como manejar a Bakura ---

---- Si… ---- Contesto Marik torciendo el seño.

--- Marik se que no quieres que le pase nada a Ryou te entiendo pero ahora esta metido en un problema con Atem y si Bakura se entera de otra fuente podría terminar en una verdadera tragedia --- Afirmo Ishisu para molestia de su hermano la muchacha deseaba crear conciencia en Marik para que hiciera lo correcto.

---- Y ¿donde estas? --- Dijo después de un rato Ishisu al no obtener respuesta del egipcio.

---- En casa de Ryou en la cocina ---

--- Estas solo? ---

--- Si Mariku aun no regresa fue a perseguir a Atem y estoy preocupado por el ya es algo tarde --- Dijo Marik.

---- Estas preocupado por Mariku? ---- Sonrió Ishisu.

---- Si y mucho lleva rato afuera y no quiero que le pase nada --- Respondió sin pensar para después analizar lo que acababa de decir, acaso estaba preocupado por Mariku.

---- Jajaja por amor a Ra deberías preocuparte por los que están afuera con el no de el jajajaj que acaso te gusta? --- Dijo divertida Ishisu este era un tema importante y emocionante para la joven.

---- Pues… --- Marik se recargo hacia atrás y miro al techo desde su silla tratando de pensar en la respuesta a la pregunta de Ishisu pronto la imagen de ese ser con un cuerpo esculpido por los dioses y una tersa piel morena y mojada se apodero de su mente.

---- ¿¡Mariku!? ¿Te gusta Mariku? ---- Grito su hermana desde el otro lado de la bocina.

---- ¿¡QUE!? ---- Marik perdió el equilibrio y callo al suelo junto con la silla dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

---- ¡¡¡Dijiste si me gusta Mariku e hiciste un ruido muy raro!!!---- Le respondió la otra un poco histérica pero feliz esa era una fuerte noticia.

---- Mariku? Eso dije no no es que acaba de llegar el no me gusta ---- Mintió rápidamente Marik. ---- Bueno tal ves su retaguardia cuando usa esos pantalones de cuero hermana debes verlo jajajaja ---- Dijo enseguida en una carcajada eso había estado cerca, a caso había dicho aquello inconcientemente.

---- Claro que si Mariku es bastante guapo por que es igual que tu oye debo irme acaba de llegar Seto hablaremos mas tarde te amo hermanito nos vemos pronto ---- Se despidió la joven.

---- Claro salúdame a tu angelito besos Ishisu ---- Finalizo la llamada Marik tranquilo sabia que Seto solo tenia ojos para Ishisu, para el multimillonario la egipcia era todo un misterio y cuando mas tiempo pasaba con ella mas la amaba, sus enigmas lo impactaban y causaban gran efecto en la vida de Seto ahora sonreía mas seguido se olvidaba un poco de las probabilidades y creía en la suerte y el destino.

Marik se puso de pie lentamente mientras se pasaba con brusquedad la mano por el cabello cenizo le dolía mucho aquel golpe que se había dado por culpa de esos pensamientos, pero que buen recordatorio era ese tenia un asuntito pendiente con su Yami.

***********

**L**a habitación de Ryou nunca se vio tan lúgubre hasta ese día, las cortinas permanecían cerradas y la única luz que tenia encendida era la de su escritorio, el muchacho permanecía sentado sobre su cama con la cabeza baja jalando las mangas de su holgado suéter gris con la mirada perdida, el menor de los albinos no sabia que era lo que debía seguir de esto, este pequeño incidente ameritaba una explicación para Bakura, explicación que no deseaba darle había evitado este tema por un buen tiempo y ahora debía decir la verdad y dejar de mentir, pero aun así temía por su seguridad.

Bakura estaba sentado al lado de su hikari el quería iniciar una conversación y no un interrogatorio pero era difícil no deseaba asustar a su luz pero algunas veces era tan difícil evitarlo…

Bakura observaba con detenimiento a Ryou, en verdad era un chico muy bello y dulce, no merecía ser tratado de esa manera por nadie Atem tenia serios problemas con el rey ladrón desde tiempo atrás este era el pretexto perfecto para terminar con todo eso y enviarlo a donde merecía.

---- ¿Ya quieres hablar sobre lo que paso? ---- Dijo después de tanto meditar el espíritu mirando a Ryou que abrió sus ojos como dos platos, si el miedo tuviera un aroma en especial Ryou irradiaría ese aroma a kilómetros de distancia.

---- Y-yo…No creo que….que le interese enterarse de mis problemas discúlpeme por lo que dije hace un rato no tiene importancia --- Dijo Ryou pausadamente buscando alguna buena excusa para que Bakura perdiera el interés y dejara pasar el asunto.

---- Me interesa y mucho no sabia que seguías juntándote con Atem ---- Respondió molesto el espíritu sentía un poco de rencor al enterarse de esa forma que Ryou le había desobedecido.

---- No no le aseguro que cumplí con lo que me dijo no lo volví a ver después de ese día ---- Respondió prontamente Ryou sabia lo que su Yami estaba pensando y no quería ser castigado, aunque ahora que lo había alimentado y dado su espacio se preguntaba si seguiría tratándolo bien después de enterarse de lo que le diría a continuación.

---- Entonces ¿Que hacia en casa? ---- El espíritu milenario ignoraba por completo el hecho de que Atem estuviera obsesionado con su hikari, para el solamente era un amigo mas que deseaba ahuyentar de Ryou.

--- B-bakura quiero decirle algo e-espero que no se moleste conmigo después de esto… ---- Dijo Ryou levantando la mirada y fijando sus ojos en Bakura ese rojo sangre no debía intimidarlo debía tener valor para poder enfrentar al Yami.

----- Te escucho --- Comento Bakura mientras Ryou se ponía de pie caminando por la habitación debía asegurarse de que si el mayor lo atacaba tendría tiempo de correr, se acomodo en la pared cerca de la puerta de salida y se quedo ahí apretando con fuerza ambas manos.

--- Es que…--- Pero Ryou cortón en seco cuando Bakura se puso de pie y se dirigía hacia el para seguir mirándolo.

---- No te detengas por favor continua ---- Dijo el ladrón mirándolo mas de cerca.

---- S-si…. --- El menor de los albinos respiro hondo, se armo de valor y continuo hablando. --- Cuando usted alejo a Atem con esa golpiza pensé que no volvería a hablarme pero no fue así creo que después de eso insistió en permanecer cerca a mi pero yo no lo quería y trate de evitarlo, no se en que punto dejo de llamarse interés común y se convirtió en….otro tipo de interés Atem me seguía a todas partes me espiaba en la escuela y cuando venia a casa m-me acorralaba contra los muros y-yo le dije a Marik y el trato de alejarlo p-pero nada resulto Atem sigue cerca y yo ya no lo soporto!! ---- Dijo Ryou tratando de guardar la calma pero de sus ojos salieron un par de lágrimas, no sabia que esperar podía ver con claridad como el rostro sereno de Bakura desaparecía y era suplantado por uno lleno de cólera.

Bakura se alejo de Ryou dando media vuelta mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro respirando hondo tratando de calmarse.

********************

**L**a puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe mientras entraba un molesto Mariku que escondía algo tras la chaqueta de cuero el egipcio estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando sintió las manos de su hikari halarlo al interior de la cocina.

---- ¿Que fue lo que paso? estas bien --- Pregunto el chiquillo moreno mientras su Yami negaba con la cabeza y suspiraba para después guiar a Marik al comedor ya arreglado para charlar.

---- ¿Tu ya sabias que Atem esta obsesionado con Ryou? ---- Interrogo directamente Mariku echándose para atrás en la silla y dejando caer el cuadernillo negro en la mesa la actitud de su Yami no le gustaba en lo absoluto estaba molesto eso era evidente pero también estaba preocupado algo raro en el sin contar que lo miraba diferente, una mezcla de desilusión confusión y enojo.

---- Pues…Si ---- Dijo bajando la cabeza.

---- ¿Y por que no le dijiste a Bakura o a mi? ---- Regaño con tono feroz el espíritu del cetro.

---- Pensé que… ---- Pero no pudo terminar ya que la fuerte voz de su Yami lo opaco.

---- Te voy a decir que fue lo que pensaste, creíste que podías manejar tu solo la situación ser el héroe de Ryou por una ves, quisiste hacerle saber que eras todo un hombre y que podrías protegerle no eres mas que un estupido, un niño caprichoso y orgulloso que no sabe pedir ayuda, un hombre de verdad sabe cuando hacer su orgullo a un lado y pedir apoyo a sus allegados, tu por el contrario te lo callaste ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?, es como si estuvieras encubriendo al imbecil del faraón mira el maldito libro y veras a lo que me refiero ---- Dijo molesto su contraparte, ese comentario le había dolido en lo mas profundo de su ser pero tenia mucha razón, con algo de vergüenza por sus actos tomo el libro que le ofrecía Mariku y lo abrió quedando boquiabierto por su contenido.

---- ¿Donde lo encontraste? ---- Dijo preocupado también olvidando su pena que se había transformado en culpa.

---- Cuando seguí a Atem se le callo --- Dijo suspirando.

********************

**---- P**or favor no se moleste conmigo** --- **Dijo Ryou alterado aun pegado a la pared esperando lo peor.

---- TE HIZO ALGO MIENTRAS NO ESTABA --- Le grito el otro mientras se acercaba a el y lo tomaba por los hombros, como era posible que ignorara cosas como esa sentía su sangre hervir trataba de no perder los estribos pero era tan difícil no hacerlo.

---- N-no señor e-estuvo aquí un par d-de minutos solo m-me persiguió por la cocina ---- Dijo Ryou asustado Bakura estaba apretando muy fuerte sus brazos.

---- DESDE CUANDO TE ACOSA ---- Grito después sin apartar el rojo de sus ojos de Ryou que temblaba y trataba de alejarse de el.

---- No lo se u-un par d-de meses ---- Dijo cerrando los ojos y comenzando a llorar.

---- ¿¿¿¡¡¡POR QUE NUNCA ME LO DIJISTE POR QUE!!!??? ---- Le grito Bakura mientras lo soltaba y golpeaba la pared.

---- N-no quería que terminara como l-la ultima ves p-perdóneme --- Dijo en tono lastimero el albino dejándose caer al suelo, al mencionar esa ultima ves las imágenes de su antiguo profesor de Biología le venían a la mente, ese sujeto llamado Charles había adquirido un cariño especial por Ryou que quería llevar a otro nivel tratando de besarlo y hacer cosas impropias para un profesor con un alumno 30 años menor, al decírselo a Bakura este le hizo una única y ultima visita al profesor, al día siguiente el hikari se entero de que Charles había muerto calcinado junto con su apartamento.

---- QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI NO LE HUBIERA PUESTO UN ALTO A ESE MALDITO IMBECIL QUE TE HUBIERA HECHO NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ALGUIEN MAS TE LASTIME COMO YO LO HICE ENTIENDES NADIE JAMAS VOLVERA A LASTIMARTE NO MIENTRAS SIGA AQUÍ ---- Grito colérico el espíritu de la sortija del milenio no le enorgullecía lo que había hecho la noche anterior con Ryou pero después de eso había jurado jamás volver a dañarlo y trataba por todos los medios de no hacerlo y de protegerlo de el y de los demás.

---- En verdad lo lamento ---- Dijo el chico aun en el suelo tapando su rostro cubierto de lagrimas con ambas mangas de su suéter.

Bakura tomo a Ryou por la estrecha cintura y lo levanto con facilidad para abrazarle el chiquillo lo recibió con entusiasmo acomodando su rostro en los hombros de su Yami, sentía todo el coraje acumulado en el y también percibía lo triste que se sentía, poco después sin mas Bakura lo soltó y abrió la puerta con rapidez para bajar las escaleras.

---- Bakura ---- Dijo Ryou corriendo tras el.

El Yami de Ryou ya había salido por la puerta principal cuando fue interceptado por Mariku que lo detuvo de un fuerte empujón.

---- Quítate no tengo paciencia en este momento Mariku ---- Dijo Bakura apretando sus puños.

---- Tenemos que hablar es algo serio por favor dame solo unos minutos después harás lo que quieras ---- Dijo seriamente el moreno consiguiendo lo que quería, el albino regreso a casa y entro a la cocina donde ya estaba Marik y justo entraba Ryou.

---- Que sea rápido ---- Se apresuro a decir Bakura sentándose.

---- Creo que ya sabes que Atem ha estado molestando a Ryou, pero no creo que sea solo atracción, esto ya es una obsesión mira por favor el cuaderno que esta en la mesa --- Dijo Mariku sentándose al igual que Bakura que inmediatamente abrió aquel libro, Ryou también se acerco un poco para poder verlo y al observar el contenido quedo anonadado, estaba repleto de fotos suyas.

El cuadernillo estaba al tope de fotografías, cartas, objetos pequeños pertenecientes a Ryou y canciones escritas por el puño y letra del ex faraón todas dirigidas al hikari de Bakura.

El rey de los ladrones no daba crédito a sus ojos estaba impresionado por toda esa información de Ryou quería asesinar al grandísimo imbecil de Atem *empalarlo /significado en la parte de abajo / si tenia oportunidad.

Ryou también estaba sorprendido, sentía escalofríos al ver todo eso era aterrador saber lo retorcida de la obsesión del Yami de Yugi.

----- Se que estas molesto pero Atem no es débil navega con bandera de idiota pero no lo es ---- Dijo Mariku podía sentirse la furia de Bakura en la mesa pero no debía dejarlo ir solo no ahora.

---- ¿Crees que puede vencerme a mi? ----

---- Creo que debes calmarte y hacerte cargo de Ryou esta noche eres muy impulsivo y sabemos que sucede cuando no estas calmado ---- Afirmo Mariku.

---- COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI ME ENTERO DE QUE ESE MALDITO DE ATEM ESTA OBSECIONADO CON RYOU QUE LE TOMA FOTOGRAFIAS QUE LO SIGUE A TODAS PARTES Y QUE ENSIMA DE TODO ENTRO A MI CASA Y LO LASTIMO QUE TE PARECERIA QUE ALGUN PSICOPATA ENFERMO HICIERA ALGO ASI CON MARIK TE CALMARIAS---- Grito Bakura alterado golpeando con mucha fuerza la mesa que crujió con rudeza con una gran grieta provocada por el golpe recibido por el Yami.

---- Estaría igual que tu pero trataría de moderarme para ayudarle a mi hikari a enfrentar esta traumática situación apoyándolo ahora cuando mas lo necesita no persiguiendo a Atem cuando puedo hacerlo después el no sospecha que tu lo persigues tan solo mira a Ryou por amor a Ra ---- Dijo Mariku arrastrando al chico hacia sus brazos.

Bakura suspiro tenia razón debía tragarse su enojo y guardarlo para el momento en el que tuviera a Atem frente a el levanto sus ojos rubí y miro a Ryou lucia mas asustado que antes y con mucha razón ese tipo de situaciones le pondrían los pelos de punta a cualquiera, el Yami se levanto de su asiento y cargo a Ryou con suavidad para llevarlo escaleras arriba no sin antes despedirse de Mariku y Marik que acordaron pasar la noche en casa de los dos albinos ocupando la habitación de huéspedes.

****************

_**Empalar:**__ Significa colocar un palo grueso de madera e insertarlo en el recto para que tenga salida en la boca ¿que tal? Horrible no._

_Termine con el fic. Lamento la demora, tarde 2 meses casi tres pero la universidad me tiene en sus redes jajajaja espero y estén bien por cierto una verdadera disculpa por mis faltas de ortografía leí el fic y hay muchísimas lo siento de verdad tratare de corregirlo. _

_Besos a todos los quiero mucho hasta la próxima que tengan un excelente día bye bye._

_Recuerden este fic es creado por mi pero con los personajes de Katsuki Takahashi._

_Att Skyland18._


	10. Dame una oportunidad

_Hola a todos chicos disculpen por la tardanza no me fije en el tiempo pero como he tenido ahorita rato para escribir les traigo este capitulo gracias a todos por seguir leyendo espero no decepcionarlos ahora los agradecimientos._

_Para kyuubininetailedfox Muchísimas gracias que bueno que te gusto mi fic me alegra mucho y acertaste estamos muy cerca del clímax de la historia!!! Pronto se pondrá mejor lo prometo lee este capitulo y me dices que opinas. _

_MeKaRy No te preocupes solo digo la verdad jajajaj me gusto tu nuevo nik y si Atem es un bruto en esta historia jajaja y me encantaría que me dieras un par de consejos es que en métodos de tortura estoy algo atrasada._

_HerzdIshtar es cierto Mariku es el que por ahora piensa con la cabeza fría y si te gusto el pasado capitulo este te gustara mas hay algo que debes leer sobre los dos jajajaja._

_Alexie Muchas gracias si estaría encantada de que me dijeras mis errores como antes por que si no seguiré cometiéndolos XD y si no te preocupes ahorita tuve un tiempo libre y pude escribir un buen capitulo y parte del otro es que muchas veces la inspiración no me llega y debo esperar a que vuelva y que crees ahorita se va a destapar otro asuntito pendiente que los dejara helados como ven jajajaj._

_Gracias a todos espero sus comentarios y hasta la próxima desde Mexico un saludo!! _

**********************

_**Dame una oportunidad**_

Bakura suspiro tenia razón debía tragarse su enojo y guardarlo para el momento en el que tuviera a Atem frente a el levanto sus ojos rubí y miro a Ryou lucia mas asustado que antes y con mucha razón ese tipo de situaciones le pondrían los pelos de punta a cualquiera, el Yami se levanto de su asiento y cargo a Ryou con suavidad para llevarlo escaleras arriba no sin antes despedirse de Mariku y Marik que acordaron pasar la noche en casa de los dos albinos ocupando la habitación de huéspedes.

Mientras los cuatro subían las escaleras Ryou observo con detenimiento el rostro de sus acompañantes, Marik tenia un semblante triste y preocupado y el albino sabia perfectamente por que, deseaba poder hablar con su amigo y reconfortarlo el único culpable de su situación era el mismo por callarse algo tan serio, paso sus ojos por Bakura que tenia un rostro frió y mordaz estaba molesto se podía percibir, aun así sostenía las piernas y la espalda del muchacho con única suavidad era impresionante que lo tratara así y que se contuviera tan bien.

Mariku coloco su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Bakura que lo encaro, rato después de verse directamente a los ojos ambos asintieron con la cabeza y el ladrón de tumbas dejo a Ryou justo al pie del segundo piso en el fin de las escaleras.

---- Estaremos un rato abajo Ryou dormirás conmigo Marik tu te quedaras con Mariku en la habitación de huéspedes --- Dijo con dulzura y seriedad el mayor de los albinos acariciando el rostro de su amado hikari que le sonrió tiernamente disimulando su sorpresa y preocupación.

--- P-pero… --- Dijo el menor tratando de protestar, deseaba dormir en su propia alcoba pero Marik pasaba su brazo por sus breves hombros y le hizo callar.

---- Si no te molesta hablare un rato con Ryou y le ayudare a limpiar sus heridas estaremos en la habitación de huéspedes ---- Comento Marik una ves dada la aprobación del espíritu de la sortija ambos chicos caminaron hacia la recamara.

Por el contrario los otros dos bajaron con paso lento las escaleras hasta la cocina Mariku no paraba de mirar a Bakura que lucia como un león enjaulado estaba furioso su rostro estaba completamente rojo sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par chocaba sus puños contra sus palmas y se tronaba los huesos del cuello, una ves dentro de la cocina el rey ladrón se adelanto y pateo con fuerza una de las sillas estrellándola en la pared para después golpear con ambos puños el comedor que soltó un fuerte crujido para caer en dos partes completamente roto.

---- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO SABES COMO LO VOY A APLASTAR QUIERO HACERLO TRISAS VERLO SUFRIR, CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE LE SACARE LOS OJOS LE QUITARE LA PIEL VOY A CORTARLE LOS BRAZOS LE ARRANCARE UNO A UNO LOS DIENTES VOY A DESTRUIRLO POR COMPLETO ME LAS VA A PAGAR ESE MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!!!!!!!!! ---- Grito el albino estaba fuera de si, sentía tanta impotencia tanto coraje tanto odio acumulado a trabes de los años que creía ya haber superado….

---- Ya te dije que te calmes no me escuchaste hace rato ---- Dijo en voz firme el Yami de Marik.

---- ¿¡COMO!? ---- Pero no quiso terminar paro en seco y junto sus palmas para elevarlas a la altura de su boca tocándose esta un par de veces simulando hacer una plegaria.

---- ¿COMO PRETENDES QUE ME CALME? ¡¡¡NO PUEDO NO PUEDO NO PUEDO!!!! ---- Repitió un par de veces el espíritu del milenio no podía concebir que Atem persiguiera a su amado niño todo el tiempo, Ryou tenia una vida horrenda no podía conseguir ni un minuto de paz cuando estaba fuera Atem lo perseguía y cuando llegaba a casa Bakura lo golpeaba esa criatura no merecía tal maltrato.

---- YA LO SE PERO SI SIGUES PORTANDOTE ASI VAS A ASUSTAR A ESOS DOS QUE ESTAN ALLA ARRIBA ESCUCHANDO TUS GRITOS Y TUS DESTROSOS EN LA CASA ENTIENDE GUARDA TODO TU ENOJO Y TODA TU FURIA CUANDO PUEDAS DESENCADENARLA CON ATEM NO CON EL COMEDOR POR AMOR A RA ----- Mariku elevo su voz para que estuviera a la par de la de su contrincante tenia que ser duro si deseaba calmar a la bestia y al parecer estaba funcionando Bakura dio un par de vueltas por la cocina aprisionando su rostro contra sus manos para después sentarse sobre el suelo y empezar a fumar.

---- Ese maldito me las va a pagar ya me lastimo a mi pero no permitiré que lastime a Ryou no volverá a tocarle ni un cabello te lo juro ---- Dijo después de un rato con voz firme cerrando los ojos e inhalando de su cigarrillo Mariku se acomodo a su lado y lo miro de reojo el era el único que conocía a la perfección la historia de la vida de Bakura y cada vez que pensaba en ella se preguntaba si alguien podría soportar todos esos maltratos y abusos en una sola vida causados por un puñado de "sacerdotes" y el elegido por los Dioses el Faraón de Egipto todos ellos eran el cáncer de toda la humanidad, con su crueldad habían transformado a el mas hermoso de los niños Egipcios en un ser cruel, despreciable y lleno de odio.

----- Tranquilo ---- Comento Mariku pasando su brazo por el cuello de Bakura que lo miro extrañado y lo empujo de inmediato.

----- No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca ---- Dijo sonriendo el albino olvidándose un rato de su enojo y de su triste historia ese abrazo le había causado escalofríos en la medula espinal.

---- Aasshh eso me pasa a mi por querer demostrar amor y apoyo a la escoria del mundo, te aclaro eso se llama abrazo y los amigos suelen darse uno cada 5 mil años como también suelen darse fuego cuando el otro sostiene un cigarrillo apagado ---- Dijo poniendo frente a ambos su apagado cigarrillo color negro a Mariku le encantaba el olor a clavo y su sabor también.

---- Te he dado abrazos ---- Dijo el espíritu del anillo encendiendo al mismo tiempo el cigarrillo de Mariku y girando los ojos.

---- Si me los das cada vez que llueve en el desierto y es muy seguido he te agradezco ser…..---- Pero fue interrumpido por los protectores y calidos brazos de Bakura que lo rodearon por completo mientras le daba un par de palmaditas en la espalda para después separarse y permanecer sentado en su lugar.

---- Así me gusta ---- Sonrió Mariku.

---- Idiota ---- Dijo el otro girando sus ojos, se sentía mas relajado al tener el apoyo de su mejor amigo el único que lo había acompañado año tras año en cada una de sus aventuras y de sus problemas Mariku era un verdadero hombre de confianza y de honor el mejor que podía tener a su lado sin un poco de su ayuda para desahogarse tal ves jamás hubiera podido tener la conciencia tranquila el era el único con el que se había sincerado hace muchísimos años.

---- Oye crees que Atem en realidad busque en Ryou lo que alguna día vio en ti ---- Pregunto el de piel morena preocupado.

---- En eso estaba pensando…. ---- Confirmo el espíritu de la sortija sacando el humo por la nariz….

*******************

Al otro lado de la ciudad en una pequeña y acogedora casa en la ciudad de Domino se encontraban reunidos un par de amigos que sonreían y disfrutaban sobremanera su noche de sábado, Yugi y su novia Anzu habían invitado a un par de amigos a la casa de Yugi todos estaban reunidos en la sala divididos en dos equipos ambos tratando de adivinar que era lo que la chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño dibujaba sobre el papel.

---- ¡¡GUERRA FRIA!! ---- Grito con entusiasmo Yugi poniéndose de pie y sobresaliendo de los demás con facilidad este año había pasado la estatura promedio su voz se había agravado y su musculatura había aumentado cada día se asemejaba mas al ex faraón físicamente hablando.

---- ¡¡CORRECTO!! ---- Grito también su novia corriendo a abrazarle justo por el cuello al igual que su equipo ahora tenían ventaja y planeaban su ultima estrategia, este tipo de noches al lado de sus mejores amigos y de su amada novia eran cosas insuperables para Yugi solo desearía poder compartirlas con alguien mas y ese alguien era Atem últimamente el espíritu del rompecabezas había cambiado súbitamente, estaba tan poco tiempo con el que ni si quiera le conocía ya no hablaban y su conexión mental estaba bloqueada permanentemente.

Tiempo después el sonido del timbre los hizo detenerse a todos al tiempo que Yugi se ponía de pie sabia quien era el que había olvidado nuevamente las llaves de casa, el de cabellos tricolor se levanto rápidamente y se paso la mano por el rostro haciendo un gesto de molestia.

---- Cada vez más tarde ¿Dónde estabas? --- Pregunto el chico molesto.

--- Eso es algo que no te interesa ---- Respondió el ex faraón mirando a Yugi con cara de pocos amigos.

---- Claro que me interesan ya no te conozco nunca hablamos cada ves estas menos en casa que esta pasando ---- Continuo Yugi cerrándole el paso a las escaleras mirándolo frente a frente, era tan extraño poder contemplar a Atem tan de cerca que sentía que era un espejo al que veía y no a su querido Yami.

---- Creo que te estoy haciendo un favor al no estar en casa mientras tu estas ocupado con tu noviecita gimiendo en tu habitación ahora quítate de en medio o prefieres que me largue de aquí ---- Dijo Atem con odio en sus ojos sorprendiendo a Yugi que se quito del camino inconcientemente estaba sorprendido como habían llegado a eso, además sentía miedo de que su contraparte cumpliera su amenaza la ultima ves que había dicho eso desapareció por 2 semanas completas preocupando de muerte a Yugi.

Atem subió con velocidad las escaleras y paso de largo por la sala sin saludar a sus antiguos amigos con dirección a su habitación, tras el iba un conmocionado Yugi que se sentó al lado de su novia y sus amigos mirándolos a todos.

---- Lamento lo que dijo sobre nosotros Anzu ---- Comento después de un rato pasando su mano por el cabello tricolor apenado.

---- No te preocupes esta bien aunque deberías tratar de hablar con Atem estoy segura que algo malo le esta pasando ---- Dijo con dulzura la joven depositando un beso en la mejilla de su amado novio que la miro por un segundo convencido de por las palabras de la chica.

---- Ella tiene razón y si necesitas ayuda estamos aquí para ti todo el tiempo Yugi ---- Dijo el rubio Katsuya que le sonrió.

---- Gracias hablare con el por la mañana por ahora creo que es suficiente Anzu debe estar en casa a las 3 ---- Dijo Yugi viendo su reloj de pulsera.

---- Descuida nosotros también debemos irnos a esa hora yo llevare a Katsuya vivimos muy cerca después de todo ---- Dijo Honda tratando de devolverle el animo a su amigo con un par de palmadas en la espalda y una amistosa sonrisa.

---- Gracias ---- Finalizo el otro levantándose de su asiento y tomando las llaves de su auto.

********************

Marik suspiro pesadamente mientras Ryou se sentaba en una de las sillas del lugar limpiándose los ojos con las mangas de su suéter.

---- Ya termine todo esta bien solo debía limpiarte ---- Comento el egipcio apretando un poco el vendaje de la mano derecha de Ryou.

---- Se que te estas culpando y no quiero que lo hagas Marik --- Se apresuro a decir el chiquillo de cabellos plateados con tono triste no le gustaba ver a su mejor amigo sentirse tan mal.

---- No Ryou si es culpa mía, tu no le dijiste nada a Bakura por miedo a su reacción por como te castiga y te atormenta pero yo no tengo justificación debí contarle a el o a Mariku por tu bien ---- Dijo acercándose al muchacho inclinándose para estar a su altura mientras atesoraba con sus manos las del hikari que negaba con la cabeza.

----Eso no es cierto no le conté nada por que no quería que terminara como la ultima ves no deseaba que Bakura terminara con otra vida yo era el que protegía a Atem no tu ---- Comento el chiquillo arrepentido por sus acciones, su buen carácter y bondadoso corazón siempre le traían ese tipo de problemas las personas interpretaban mal su amabilidad y atención.

---- Bueno dejemos de culparnos el uno al otro no es culpa tuya haber nacido con esa hermosa carita y no es culpa mía ser tan orgulloso pero hicimos lo correcto hoy por fin le contamos a Bakura significa que el tomara cartas en el asunto y podremos relajarnos un rato --- Afirmo Marik mientras acariciaba la tibia mejilla clara del hikari del espíritu de la sortija.

---- Si eso creo muchas gracias Marik --- Dijo el otro sonriendo con ternura sin duda alguna ese joven era un sol.

---- Creo que ya están subiendo las escaleras será mejor que vayas a tu habitación que descanses Ryou te lo mereces --- Se despidió con ternura el moreno que le dio un beso en la frente el joven inclino la cabeza después de eso y se retiro en silencio.

---- Muchas gracias Marik de verdad no se que haría si no estuvieras tu aquí --- Se despidió el chico albino con una gran sonrisa saliendo de la habitación en silencio y entrando a la de Bakura dudaba un poco en si debía permanecer ahí tenia miedo al ver lo furioso que estaba pero confiaba en que no le haría daño con sus amigos en casa.

En cuanto Ryou se había marchado de la habitación Marik suspiro pesadamente dándose un par de golpes en la frente odiaba tener esa sensación de no poder tener el control sobre las situación siempre había sido un chico seguro pero ahora se sentía el mas vulnerable del mundo.

Todo aquello había sido un desastre debió hacerle caso a los consejos de su hermana mayor, tenia que haber avisado de lo trastornado que estaba el ex faraón de Egipto idiotizado por la belleza de Ryou.

El de piel morena entro al cuarto de baño de la habitación y se contemplo un rato al espejo para después abrir la llave de agua fría y rosear su rostro un par de veces tenia que tranquilizarse nada se había salido de control todavía, Ryou estaba en casa con todos ahí para cuidarlo y darle su apoyo Atem ya no podría acercarse al joven sin toparse con Bakura así que todo seguía su rumbo.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos y trato de buscar una toalla estiro su mano derecha y palpo algo solidó y suave a la vez.

---- Vero que quieres continuar con lo que dejamos pendiente en la cocina hikari ---- Dijo divertidamente Mariku tomando la mano de su luz guiándolo contra la pared y quedarse muy cerca de el.

---- Eso te encantaría pero no así que retrocede ---- Dijo fuerte y claro el chiquillo con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción secándose la cara con sus propias manos.

----Aguafiestas aaaaaguafiestas ----- Repitió el Yami tarareando una canción con aquella palabrita que tanto odiaba Marik paseándose por el lugar.

El departamento de Ryou era muy lujoso y espacioso estaba situado en una zona muy exclusiva donde los colonos podían tener privacidad y confort lejos del bullicio de toda la gente a su alrededor, la fortuna de Ryou crecía día a día gracias a su ambicioso padre que económicamente hablando le trataba de maravilla aunque no lo viera en todo el año.

----- Aguafiestas era tu madre idiota ---- Dijo después de un rato el menor de los morenos riendo ante su comentario para después comenzar a quitarse la ropa lenta y seductoramente tenia toda la atención de su contraparte que se acerco y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

---- Mi madre no era ninguna aguafiestas ---- Contesto sonriendo ---- Y si quieres seducirme te hace falta algo mas, déjame mostrarte ---- El mayor tomo a su luz por la cintura y lo guió hasta la cama para sentarlo ahí sin ninguna objeción por parte del otro, lo miro mientras su sonrisa perfecta se apoderaba de su rostro y dejo caer lentamente su chamarra de cuero negra para después pasar lentamente sus varoniles manos por esos poderosos abdominales de acero levantando la camisa blanca y dejando al descubierto su esculpido cuerpo; Marik miraba todas estas acciones en cámara lenta quería que fueran sus manos las que desnudaban a su suculento Yami deseaba tanto poder sentir la sensualidad de su hombre sobre el.

Mariku sabia perfectamente que tenia completa atención se llevo las manos al cinturón y lo desabrocho con facilidad para después bajar sus pantalones y quedar cubierto por una diminuta *truza de color rojo que cubría solamente las zonas esenciales pero que era tan ajustada que Mariku quedo impresionado.

---- Por que te detienes ibas a seducirme ¿no? ---- Marik no podía contener su propia voz estaba temblando pero no de miedo si no de ansia, tenia tantas ganas de echársele enzima al otro de devorarlo Mariku irradiaba sensualidad y atracción sexual a donde quiera que iba y con cualquier cosa que hacia era poderosamente sexy.

---- Tarado ni si quiera parpadeaste además creo que si te seduje puedes comprobarlo tu mismo----- Dijo dirigiendo su mirada picara a la entrepierna de Marik algo ahí se estaba haciendo presente entre los dos el otro se miro y rápidamente coloco sus manos ahí para tratar de cubrirse con el rostro completamente rojo de vergüenza.

---- Jajajaja --- Rio a carcajadas el otro mientras se acostaba en la cama y la destendia por completo. ---- Ven métete a la cama ----

---- No me voy a meter a la boca del león gracias ---- Reprocho el otro molesto.

---- ¿Dormirás en el suelo entonces? -----

---- No tu dormirás en el suelo y yo en la cama anda quítate ---- Regaño Marik molesto acercándosele al otro para tratar de sacarlo de ahí Mariku se había echado las frazadas a la cabeza para enrollarse y hacerle imposible el paso al otro que le pegaba desde el exterior repitiendo la palabra cobarde.

---- Cobarde era tu madre ---- Dijo Mariku ---- Verdad que ofende jajajaja ---- Su voz era ahuecada por las frazadas que tenia enzima pero se estaba divirtiendo sobremanera, debía dormir mas seguido con su hikari.

Marik jalo con fuerza las sabanas liberando así por fin a su objetivo un sonriente Mariku que había tomado una almohada para estrellársela directamente a la cara.

---- ME LAS VAS A PAGAR ---- Grito el mas chico divertido armándose con la otra almohada y golpeando la espalda.

---- VEN ACA ---- Le respondió Mariku quitándole la almohada y sujetando con fuerza las muñecas del chico que callo sobre su espalda en el colchón con su Yami sobre el.

El pecho de Marik subía y bajaba sin ritmo alguno el muchacho estaba cansado y sonriente pero ahora permanecía callado mirando el semblante de su contrincante, Mariku lo contemplaba detenidamente en sus ojos lavanda podía percibirse la atracción que sentía por su hikari y por un instante entro en sus sentimientos gracias a la fuerte conexión mental que compartían se alegro mucho al sentir esa llama que literalmente le estaba quemando el espíritu sentía pasión y un profundo cariño o ¿tal ves era amor?.

El Yami se acomodo mejor y se coló entre las piernas del otro que se alarmo y quiso ponerse en pie pero no pudo hacerlo algo lo detuvo y no fueron las manos de Mariku si no su propio instinto, deseaba entregarse completamente a ese espíritu para que lo poseyera por completo.

---- Oye ….---- Fue lo ultimo susurro que se pudo escuchar proveniente de los labios del egipcio que fue besado por el mayor el disfruto los suculentos labios de su adorado jovencito tenían un sabor tan único.

---- No quiero hacer esto si no eres mi pareja ---- Dijo Marik después de separarse del beso tan intenso de su Yami.

---- ¿Que? ----

--- Que no quiero tener relaciones contigo si no eres mi pareja…. ---- Repitió mordiéndose los labios mientras el otro se levantaba de sobre el y se sentaba en la cama en completo silencio había cerrado bruscamente su lazo mental y ahora se rascaba la coronilla, miro a su hikari por un segundo acto seguido se levanto y se puso los pantalones saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Marik se quedo boquiabierto no podía creer que su Yami se portara de esa manera que fuera un completo patán, ahora entendía que el maldito de Mariku solo deseaba tener sexo con el sin ningún compromiso y eso lo enfurecía sus ojos se nublaron rápidamente las lagrimas amargas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento no deseaba admitir que Mariku era su adoración que en realidad siempre se había fijando en el.

Una lagrima callo sobre las limpias sabanas de la cama donde seguía recostado el egipcio semidesnudo, ahora todo lo que había hecho con Mariku le parecía una estupidez, seducirlo besarlo provocarlo no tenia caso alguno….

Marik se levanto de la cama y se vistió con lentitud quería despedirse de Ryou pero no deseaba molestarlo, le contaría todo lo que le pasaba después ahora solamente quería marcharse y estar solo su cabeza y corazón eran un torbellino de recuerdos ideas y sentimientos encontrados que lo único que conseguían era hacerlo llorar como una niña.

Se limpio las lagrimas con la mano derecha y después bajo las escaleras de la casa para dirigirse a la salida mientras bajaba las escaleras apretaba fuertemente los ojos al comenzar a sentir odio por ese ser que lo había acompañado durante tanto tiempo que le había creado una ilusión y un mundo de fantasía en donde quería vivir.

Mordió los labios una ves mas mientras sus lagrimas mojaban el suelo se aborrecía por desear permanecer con Mariku y perder el control entregarle su cuerpo y alma a un patán como el mientras mas se acercaba a la salida mas quería regresar pero no debía hacerlo corrió en dirección a la puerta chocando contra Mariku que iba en dirección contraria.

---- Que idiota eres ---- Regaño Mariku.

---- NO VUELVAS A HABLARME MALDITO IDIOTA TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIO ---- Le grito Marik enfurecido y rompiendo en llanto sin abrir aun los ojos no deseaba ver al que tenia enfrente, Mariku sonrió fuertemente y puso sus manos en los hombros de su protegido.

---- ¿Que paso? Por que lloras---- Dijo tranquilamente Mariku estaba preparando un discurso una ves que subiera a la habitación pero el menor se le había adelantado. ---- Abre los ojos por favor ---- Le dijo tratando de abrazarlo pero este lo golpeo directamente en el rostro desconcertándolo un poco.

---- TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIO ---- Grito enérgicamente Marik abriendo los ojos con odio pero al ver a su alrededor solo se confundió Mariku le sonreía calidamente y a su alrededor había montones de flores de diversos colores sacadas del jardín de Bakura.

---- ¿Que significa todo esto? ---- Pregunto el chiquillo aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

---- Trata de calmarte y no llores Marik nunca te he visto llorar y no quiero verte así de nuevo ---- Comento el espíritu sorprendido ----Desde hace mucho estamos conviviendo juntos y viviendo bajo el mismo techo me has gustado desde que te conocí y lo sabes nunca ha sido un secreto pero lo que siento por ti si lo es, no quiero que pienses que lo hago únicamente para estar contigo de la forma carnal en la que estas pensando en este momento lo hago hoy y ahora por que nunca se me había presentado una oportunidad y ahora la tengo y estoy seguro de que no me rechazaras permíteme conquistar tus sentidos enamorar tu corazón y cuidar de ti quiero que salgas conmigo quería darte unas flores por que eso hacen ahora pero te me adelantaste y ahora están en el suelo ---- Mariku tomo una bonita flor de color violeta intenso igual que el de los ojos de su amado y se la acerco sonriéndole calidamente.

----- ¿Tu querías llevarme estas flores para pedirme que saliera contigo? ---- Pregunto emocionado el otro aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

----- Si es que pensé que pedírtelo así como así seria muy pobre quería llevarte algo mas acostumbran llevar flores por eso pensé en traerlas ---- Continuo el otro acercándose mas a Marik para acariciar su rostro y sonreírle entendía por que estaba enojado y triste su amada Luz.

---- Perdóname si te asuste cundo me levante así y cerré nuestro lazo mental pero quería pensar en las palabras exactas para pedirte que salieras conmigo y quería que fuera una sorpresa háblame por favor Marik dime que piensas si no estas listo no te preocupes yo puedo esperar es decir solo quisiera que lo pensaras estoy seguro de que puedo hacerte feliz y de que sientes algo por mi puedo enamorarte dame una oportunidad que dices ---- Dijo Mariku pues las lagrimas de Marik iban en aumento el menor de los morenos se tapo con fuerza el rostro no podía creer lo que escuchaba estaba emocionado su Yami quería ser tierno con el le había traído flores y le estaba pidiendo salir con el una oportunidad….

----- SI QUIERO ---- Le grito con fuerza el hikari sonriendo emocionado sin poder controlar su voz abrazando el cuello de su Yami que lo cargo y le dio un par de vueltas para llenarlo de besos por todo el rostro.

****************

_Le trajo flores como ven le trajo flores y se porto como un caballero que lindoooo yo quiero un novio así jajajajaja bueno este fue el fin del capitulo lamento la tardanza fue un mes completo he jajajaja muchas gracias a todas y todos por seguir leyendo cuídense mucho espero que les haya gustado tratare de adelantar antes de entrar a clases sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos espero de verdad que tengan un hermoso día y mucha suerte en todo lo que hagan._

_Att Skyland18_


	11. Deja que el temor se vaya

Ya no tengo cara para decirles perdón por tardarme en actualizar es que el tiempo se va muy rápido jajajaa pero esta es mi actualización y tratare por todos los medios de que esta semana y la próxima escribir otro capitulo para que tengan que leer de regreso a clases jajajaja ahora los agradecimientos especiales.

Mekary: Jajaja muchas gracias por lo de las torturas tomare nota de ellas, y yo también quisiera un novio de esos!! Deberían poder pedirse por paquetería, y si trata de terminar alguno de tus proyectos son buenos pero debes dedicarles tiempo si no veme a mi siempre termino actualizando tarde y no me organizo jajajaja.

Alexie: Gracias por la sugerencia puse los puntos y las comas y eso dime si fueron muchos o si lo hice bien y si esa declaración de Mariku fue muy linda de verdad que ellos dos son de mis favoritos jajaja y si Atem y Bakura aquí tienen su historia juntos pero ya se vera mas adelante.

Herzy : Perdóname por favor se que mis demoras les hacen mal pero simplemente se me va el tiempo como agua con lo de la escuela mis amigos y los deberes en la casa pero espero que con esto estes tranquila este capitulo es muy lindo, disfruten del fic y si esa pareja quedo muy bien y Atem después pagara hizo mucho daño en su pasado.

ADVERTENCIA: este fic contiene material YAOI // Hombre X Hombre // homofóbicos no lean.

ACLARACION: Los personajes son propiedad de Katsuki takahashi el fic es mio.

_Deja que el temor se vaya._

El espíritu del milenio subió las escaleras con dirección a su recamara se despidió de Mariku y se detuvo un segundo contemplando la puerta mirando a través de los ojos de su amada luz algo no andaba bien con el.

Los profundos ojos castaños de Ryou no podían detenerse en un lugar fijo cada rincón en el que sus cuencas se posaba dentro de la habitación de Bakura le aterraba, recordaba vivamente cada sensación cada grito y cada golpe de la noche anterior, un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su medula espinal causándole dolor a pesar de sentirse un poco mejor seguía estando en malas condiciones física y mentalmente.

El menor de los albinos cerro sus ojos con fuerza y se llevo ambas manos a los brazos frotándose a si mismo tratando de crear un poco de confort, aun seguía estremeciéndose ante los desagradables recuerdos de la noche anterior, las imágenes fluían en su cabeza sin control ni censura era como una horrible película proyectada desde el interior de su mente de la que el era el único espectador y no podía hacer que esta se detuviera.

Ryou agacho la cabeza llevándose ambas manos a los oídos volvía a escuchar fuerte y claro los gemidos y los murmullos que traían consigo una poderosa sensación de temor y de placer bien mezclados podía sentir nuevamente el peso del cuerpo de Bakura sobre el suyo de sus manos recorrer su piel desnuda, de pronto un repentino toque en su brazo lo hizo salir de su calvario de recuerdos.

---- ¿Estas bien? --- Dijo una voz tras el chiquillo brindándole un segundo de paz donde las imágenes y los gritos desaparecieron, el joven albino no podía estar mas confundido los cambios tan radicales en la actitud de Bakura lo volverían loco tarde o temprano.

Ryou giro con lentitud aun sosteniendo sus manos contra sus oídos miro a Bakura por un par de segundos en los que permaneció callado, el brillo en sus ojos se había intensificado y no creía reconocerlo.

El apuesto ladrón lo miro preocupado sus labios permanecieron sellados pero no estarían así por mucho tiempo Bakura debía saber que era lo que pasaba con Ryou y ponerse al tanto de la situación con Atem le intrigaba y enfurecía al mismo tiempo el hecho de que el ex faraón se hubiera fijado precisamente en su hikari.

Era consiente de antemano que el lunático pelirrojo jamás se había propasado con su amada luz mediante su secreto lazo mental imperceptible para Ryou pero prefería escucharlo de la dulce voz del muchacho.

--- ¿Ryou te encuentras bien? --- Interrogo nuevamente el espíritu de la sortija al no obtener respuesta tomo con delicadeza y calidez ambas manos del chico para retirarlas de sus oídos desconcertando al hikari que parecía volver en si.

Rápidamente el chico dio la vuelta negó con la cabeza un par de veces y después se quedo en la pared con la nuca contra el muro no sabia como se sentía todo era muy complicado, Bakura lo había atormentado siempre y ahora le quería brindar protección justo después de haberlo dañado y marcado para siempre con ese abuso sexual, todo eso era muy reciente aun no digería bien la idea de que su Yami quería cuidar y enmendar sus errores.

---- Y-yo….No lo se ---- Respondió Ryou después de un rato en el que medito la respuesta se sentía tan diferente al lado de Bakura le tenia gran temor pero también se sentía seguro a su lado.

---- Ven siéntate --- Sugirió el hombre albino en un tono amable y respetuoso.

Bakura comprendía a la perfección por lo que estaba pasando su hikari vivir una vida llena de violencia acosos y abuso sexual era algo muy familiar para el y le brindaría ese apoyo que el no tuvo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

El hikari asintió con la cabeza aun se le veía asustado y algo acomplejado, con un ademan el ladrón le invito a sentarse sobre la cama donde ocupo prontamente un lugar el también, el nerviosismo de Ryou salía a flote con su constante juego de manos apretaba sus dedos uno a uno para después unirlos todos y repetir.

---- No pretendo saber como te sientes ahora pero creo que me acercaría bastante al decir que estas a punto de estallar te haría bien desahogarte ---- Sugirió el sabio ladrón que tomo nuevamente las manos de Ryou y las aprisiono con las suyas para que dejara de distraerse con ellas, el pequeño niño suspiro pesadamente tratando de calmarse el espíritu tenia razón esta ves al chico le haría bien deshacerse un poco del peso que llevaba consigo.

--- Cuando quieras hablar puedes hacerlo conmigo siempre estaré aquí pero ahora descansa duerme un rato mañana será otro día y te sentirás menos agotado ---- Dijo Bakura sonriéndole a Ryou para después acomodar los cojines del sillón y prepararse para dormir.

--- Bakura... Cree que hoy pueda dormir en mi habitación ---- Se apresuro a decir el albino después de una pausa sobresaltándose y casi poniéndose de pie llamando la atención del espíritu del milenio.

---- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ----Pregunto Bakura con mucha calma continuando con su labor de acomodar los cojines.

---- Es que me asusta esta habitación ---- Contesto Ryou con sinceridad tal ves ahora su miedo por su Yami ya no era tanto pero recordar aquella noche le horrorizaba.

--- Entiendo --- Respondió el rey ladrón deteniéndose al tiempo que enderezaba la espalda y caminaba directamente al pequeño.

---- Te acompañare hasta tu habitación ---- Continuo el hombre tomando a Ryou por los hombros para juntos salir de la recamara de Bakura atravesaron el pasillo y llegaron al cuarto del hikari.

Cuando ambos llegaron el mayor encendió la luz y acompaño a su chico hasta su cama donde Ryou se sentó al mismo tiempo en el que Bakura daba media vuelta para regresar a su alcoba.

--- No te vayas por favor ---- Dijo el chiquillo el espíritu del milenio giro la cabeza y miro a su luz sorprendido sin decir nada más.

--- Quédate aquí ---- Siguió Ryou en su dulce tono de voz se podía distinguir la inseguridad y el temor que tenia no quería pasar la noche solo.

---- ¿Quieres que me quede? ---- Interrogo Bakura notando como el rostro de su amado niño se acaloraba claramente con un rubor rojo en ambas mejillas.

---- Si por favor ---- Confirmo el pequeño agachando la cabeza.

---- Me quedare contigo, pero tu no tienes otro lugar donde yo pueda dormir y no creo que quieras compartir la cama --- Dijo el Yami deseaba obtener un si por respuesta quería saber si Ryou aun le guardaba un poco de cariño quería sentirlo.

---- Perdóneme por lo que dije no me di cuenta olvídelo por favor ---- Contesto Ryou tapando rápidamente su boca con ambas manos recordaba con claridad las palabras que Atem le había dicho hacia un par de meses _"Es tu culpa que quiera hacerte mío a la fuerza tu me incitas a lastimarte"._

---- Si no quieres quedarte solo puedo quedarme contigo ---- Insistió Bakura con algo de molestia en su voz también había podido escuchar aquello.

_/// No no no Atem tiene razón yo provoco a las personas con mis estupideces con mi debilidad es mi culpa que Bakura me haya lastimado así es mi culpa que Atem este loco yo soy un…/// _

---- BASTA NO PIENSES ESO---- Le grito Bakura tomándolo por los hombros mientras lo sacudía un poco, el menor de los albinos lo miro sin decir nada hasta que el mayor lo soltó y lo dejo caer de nuevo sobre la cama.

---- ¿Puedes leer mi mente? --- Interrogo Ryou sorprendido poniéndose de pie, era cierto ahora que el Yami recordaba jamás le había enseñado a su amada luz a usar ese lazo mental ni si quiera le había informado que el siempre estaba en constante "contacto" con el sin que lo notara.

---- ¿Desde cuando haces eso? ---- Insistió el menor de los albinos encarando a Bakura estaba sorprendido y molesto no tenia ni un poco de privacidad no tenia espacio ni en su mente para estar tranquilo libre de compañía y de espionaje.

---- Desde siempre pero solo cuando lo creo necesario ---- Respondió el ladrón pasándose una mano por la cara tal ves esa seria la gota que derramaría el vaso para que su pequeño niño se descargara por todo el daño que le había hecho y así poder pasar a otra cosa.

---- Por eso sabias donde estaba cuando huía de casa, cuando quería suicidarme sabias lo que pensaba en ese momento --- Dijo Ryou en tono de voz alto no era un grito pero era lo mas alto que Bakura había escuchado de el en años.

---- Si…---- Contesto fríamente cerrando los ojos.

---- Si sabias que pensaba por que nunca te detuviste por que me salvabas sin detener tu maltrato ¿por que seguías atormentándome así? ¿ Por que tenias que lastimarme tanto que matarme de hambre que violarme? ¿Por que Bakura por que? ---- Dijo el menor de los albinos mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas sentía rabia y tristeza una muy profunda y devastadora tristeza.

--- Necesitas tiempo para calmarte ---- Comento Bakura tomando a Ryou por los hombros nuevamente pero se sorprendió al sentir ese ligero empujón que no fue capaz de evitar pero que tampoco lo movió de su lugar ¿su hikari le estaba enfrentando?

--- NO CONTESTAME QUIERO QUE ME CONTESTES ---- Grito el chico desesperado colocando ambas manos sobre el pecho del espíritu del milenio.

--- ESTA BIEN TE CONTESTARE SOLO CALMATE ---- Bakura no quería gritarle a su amado niño pero era la única forma en la que podría escucharlo en medio de tantos gritos.

---- NO TENIAS QUE HACERME DAÑO NO TENIAS QUE GOLPEARME ASI YO NO QUERIA HACERLO Y TU SEGUIAS AHÍ SOBRE MI YO TENIA MIEDO MUCHO MIEDO ME DOLIA LO QUE ME HACIAS Y TU LO SABIAS LO SUPIESTE TODO EL TIEMPO ¿POR QUE AHORA QUIERES CUIDARME DE ATEM? ¿QUE TE HACE DIFERENTE A EL? ---- Continuo Ryou sus mejillas estaban empapadas en amargas lagrimas que bajaban hasta su cuello le dolía profundamente saber que Bakura tal ves era igual que Atem pensando solamente en lo carnal en lastimarlo en jugar con el como si fuera una muñeca de trapo o un jarro vacio.

Esas últimas palabras tomaron desprevenido al rey ladrón, ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre Atem y Bakura? En un movimiento bastante brusco el Yami recostó a Ryou sobre la cama y lo miro con serenidad el hikari lo observo con temor y angustia pero sin tratar de ponerse en pie.

--- El no podría dejarte ir y yo si, si en este momento quieres que me vaya de tu casa y de tu vida eso hare Ryou si me odias tanto como para no soportar verme todos los días y crees no poder perdonarme por lo que te hice dilo aquí y ahora y desapareceré para que seas feliz lo único que quiero es tu felicidad y tu tranquilidad y si marchándome lo consigo que así sea --- Le dijo con seriedad, tenia el rostro de su pequeño a solo unos centímetros si se acercaba mas le besaría sin problemas pero ahora solo quería memorizar el rostro de su amado ángel por si esa era la ultima ves que le veía, ahora comprendía que la felicidad de Ryou era mas importante que ganarse su corazón.

Las lagrimas del menor de los albinos ahora fluían con mas fuerza, el cuerpo de Ryou temblaba levemente, de la boca del chico se dejaban oír palabras a medias como "yo" y "per-don" lo demás era inaudible y francamente Bakura no podía entenderle aunque se esforzara.

---- Contéstame ---- Continuo el espíritu de la sortija milenaria, sentía mucho dolor al pensar que su amado seria mas feliz sin el pero si esa era la forma de hacerlo feliz lo haría sin chistar, de repente los brazos del hikari rodearon el cuello del ladrón Ryou levanto un poco su rostro para acortar la escasa distancia que los separaba y unirse en un tierno beso.

Ese fue el primer beso que el menor de los albinos daba, era a penas un delicado roce donde sus labios se unieron con los de Bakura, el corazón del hikari quería salir de su pecho sentía tantas cosas en ese momento, pero en esa breve pausa en ese breve beso su mundo se detuvo por completo ahora podía sentir emoción y algo que jugaba en su vientre, no quería que su Yami se fuera, le perdonaba por todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado le perdonaba los golpes, los abusos, la falta de alimento y la depresión que le había provocado querer quitarse la vida ahora viviría para sentir y conocer a fondo a ese ladrón que le había robado el corazón.

Bakura estaba emocionado no entendía el por que del beso pero le agradecía infinitamente a Ra por haberle dado la oportunidad de sentir algo así, la suavidad de los labios de Ryou y sus delicados toques le encendían y lo excitaban pero guardaría toda esa pación para convertirla en romanticismo y conquistar de a poco al dueño de sus sueños.

--- No te vayas por favor tú no…. No soportaría mas abandonos….en especial el tuyo… --- Dijo Ryou separándose un momento al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el cabello largo de su Yami fijando su triste mirada en la de su espíritu.

--- No me iré por favor deja de llorar ya no quiero verte llorar ni quiero volver a hacerte daño, perdóname por todo lo malo que te he hecho pasar… ---- Le corto el mayor cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos, sentir los dedos de su amada luz entre sus cabellos era simplemente maravilloso algo orgásmico.

---- No debes disculparte yo yo no….ya no importa voy a dejar que el temor se vaya --- Se apresuro a decir el muchacho limpiándose el rostro con ambas manos y por primera ves noto la posición que sostenía con su Yami y se dio cuenta de sus propias acciones, había besado a su acompañante, cuando Bakura abrió nuevamente sus ojos se encontró con los de Ryou que parecía estar desconcertado y apenado por su propio comportamiento.

---- Discúlpame tu por….por lo del beso no se por que lo hice ----- Dijo el muchacho tapándose el rostro con ambas mangas de su suéter gris, pocos segundos después las retiro al percibir que el rey ladrón estaba empezando a reír.

---- Eres muy inocente y muy bueno para ser verdad Ryou --- Dijo el hombre con voz serena y divertida levantándose de sobre su hikari no sin antes acariciar una de sus mejillas y darle un tierno beso en la frente.

---- Bueno, quieres que me quede aquí o prefieres que solo permanezca hasta que te quedes dormido ---- Murmuro el espíritu del milenio pero por la indecisión de su pequeño protegido decidió tomar la decisión en sus manos.

Ryou se recostó del lado derecho retirándose bastante del lado izquierdo que era el que ocupaba Bakura el pequeño estaba en la orilla de la cama y se había dado media vuelta para evitar ver a su compañero.

---- Tarde o temprano te vas a caer ven acá ---- Le dijo el Yami en un susurro para tomar con sus dos manos la diminuta cintura de su amado niño y jalarlo hasta que estuvo literalmente pegado al cuerpo de Bakura que sonrió con algo de malicia.

---- C-creo que ahora e-estoy muy cerca ---- Contesto Ryou tartamudeando otra ves estaba muy nervioso y no sabia como reaccionar ante la cercanía del cuerpo de Bakura no le desagradaba en lo mas mínimo pero le asustaba lo que sentía.

---- No te voy a hacer nada lo juro acomódate y duérmete ---- Le dijo sin soltarle para cerrar sus ojos la cabeza de Ryou a penas y le llegaba al cuello así podía percibir ese dulce aroma que emanaba la piel y el cabello del chiquillo, moría de ganas por besar ese fino cuello y esas suaves mejillas.

---- Es que no puedo acomodarme si estamos así de-de cerca ---- Murmuro el niño tratando de alejarse del otro sin resultados.

---- Ah que mal…. ---- Fue lo último que le dijo el astuto ladrón sonriendo en la oscuridad, definitivamente no se movería ni un milímetro, sentir otra ves el cuerpo de su querido en sus manos y de poder sostener esa linda y estrecha cintura de Ryou le provocaban sensaciones placenteras y por ahora prohibidas.

Minutos después el hikari cedió se sentía muy cansado había pasado por mucho el día de hoy y se merecía un poco de relajación, cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el llamado de sus sueños y el rico aroma que despedía Bakura, un aroma completamente diferente a todos los que hubiera percibido, pero sin duda el mejor dio media vuelta aun con las manos de Bakura en su cintura y acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de este para después cerrar los ojos y dormir.

****************

Atem camino con paso firme a su habitación mientras una mueca de alegría se plasmaba en su rostro estaba tan feliz de haber visto a Ryou de haberlo estrujado entre sus brazos de haber sentido su piel de oír su voz ese joven le fascinaba.

El demente ex faraón metió una de sus manos a sus bolsillos donde encontró rápidamente la llave de su habitación, siempre la mantenía bajo llave y jamás dejaba que el abuelo Salomón o Yugi entraran no podían ver que había adentro por su puesto.

La puerta de madera se abrió y Atem entro con rapidez cerro tras de si volviendo a colocar el seguro de la habitación encendió la luz y miro a su alrededor, hacia un par de meses que había re decorado su cuarto, ahora lo sentía mas agradable estaba repleto de objetos personales de Ryou tenia un gran mural en el fondo lleno de las fotos del pequeño en el gimnasio de la escuela, era completamente excitante para el, pero para quien lo viera seria un claro signo de que a ese hombre la hacia falta terapia y ayuda profesional.

El pelirrojo se quito la gabardina y se saco la camisa negra del pantalón de cuero mientras caminaba por su habitación estaba listo para descansar, se paso la mano por el rebelde cabello tricolor y miro una de sus fotos preferidas donde el objeto de su deseo se estaba colocando una sudadera.

---- Buenas noches mí amado niño duerme bien y no te preocupes por los golpes del celoso de Bakura aquí esta tu faraón para curarte…. Es curioso que Bakura este celoso de ti, ¿sabes por que? Te contare, cuando era una dulzura como tu fue mío uuuna y oooootra y ooootra ves pero no le gustaba decía que me odiaba y míralo ahora quiere regresar a mis brazos por celoso jajajajajaja esta loco ¿no? Supongo que siempre me amo yo lo quise pero se me escapo de las manos y después empezó a fastidiarme robando matando y quemando todo lo que se le cruzaba en el camino puedes creerlo mi Ryou, debí de haberlo matado mientras hacíamos el amor debí estrangularlo con mis propias manos, ver como la vida se le escapaba lentamente…. Pero tu no te me vas a escapar no no no tu te quedaras conmigo para siempre ya veras ya veras ya veras---- Dijo Atem mirando la fotografía dialogando con ella, estaba loco de atar eso era evidente pero esas palabras vacías le dolían profundamente, recordar a Bakura le hacia sentir extraño.

**********

---- ¡¡¡Buenos días señor sol!!! ---- Saludo animadamente Marik removiéndose en los brazos de su amado, esta mañana se había despertado con mucha energía y alegría más que otros días, así que seria difícil llevarle el ritmo.

---- Cállate y duerme son las 5 de la mañana ---- Contesto el Yami dándole la espalda a su adorado niño tenia mucho sueño y quería permanecer así unos minutos mas en esa cama tibia cubierto por suaves frazadas y en la "silenciosa" compañía de Marik.

--- No son las 5 son las 9 y es hora de despertar anda anda muévete quiero ver a Ryou --- El menor de los morenos se puso de pie sobre la cama para empezar a dar un par de brinquitos en ella fastidiando notoriamente a su acompañante que le arrojo una almohada para derribarlo.

--- Ryou Ryou Ryou si sigues así me pondré celoso de el ---- Dijo el Yami tapándose la cara con las manos aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados y con la frazada que le llegaba hasta el cuello.

--- Hay cállate es mi amigo vamos levántate si entro a la habitación de Ryou y Bakura me ve me hará mil pedazos ---- Pidió el hiperactivo jovencito de piel tostada que se sentó sobre la cama.

---- Ah entiendo entraremos juntos y nos hará dos mil pedazos no que buena idea amor ----

----Me dijiste amor que lindo eres ---- Dijo Marik eufórico su cuerpo se había llenado de algo cálido que le daba mas energía y lo ponía mas feliz que de costumbre "amor me dijo amor" cantaba dando saltos otra ves sobre la cama.

--- De acuerdo ya voy ---- Mariku se levanto de la cama su escultural abdomen lucia mejor por las mañanas era simplemente perfecto, el Yami se coloco los pantalones y la camisa para después abrir la puerta del baño.

---- Oye Mariku te quiero ---- Le dijo el pequeño egipcio mientras se acomodaba los pantalones mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

--- Yo también te quiero --- Dijo el espíritu sonriendo, este seria un gran día podía sentirlo adoraba a ese chiquillo.

**********

Hasta aquí chicas espero haberlas entretenido con este capitulo que a mi me gusto mucho, saben que si hay algo que no les agrada además de mis tardanzas pueden hacérmelo saber con sus comentarios, les agradezco infinitamente a todas por seguir leyendo mis ideas!!! Las quiero y feliz regreso a clases.

Que tengan un muy buen dia.

Att Skylan18


	12. Pesadilla

_Hola a todos y todas este capitulo es un poquito extenso pero debía ser así por que pronto llegara el final del fic como ven jajaja es que tengo otra idea que muere por ser escrita y no quiero ser incumplida y dejar todo a medias así que voy de uno en uno jojojo._

_Para __Ishutaru : Si ese capitulo fue ternura y amor este es algo mmm parecido pero ya hace falta que pase algo muy malo no crees jajaja y ya sabes todo tiene que ver con ese estúpido y loco Faraon._

_Alexie: Si yo creí que eran muchos puntos aun no se usarlos muy bien pero ya voy aprendiendo aquí también puse puntos jajajaja gracias por decirme que no me presione ya termine exámenes y ahorita tengo muchas ganas de escribir._

_**Atencion **__este fic tiene contenido __**YAOI **__y los personajes son de la serie Yu-Gi-Oh de Katsuki takahashi __**mi fic es completamente mío**__ pero los personajes no lo son._

_**Pesadilla.**_

Sus hermosos ojos carmín permanecían cerrados llevaban así un par de horas en las que había tenido un pequeño descanso por parte de su agresor, sus mejillas seguían encendidas y se distinguía con facilidad el recorrido de sus ya secas lagrimas sus manos seguían bien sujetas la una con la otra a la cabecera de la cama y su pie derecho y cuello permanecían inertes con un grillete atorado a la base de la misma.

El intenso olor a mirra recién encendida le hizo salir de su profundo sueño despertándolo abruptamente, se levanto un poco de la cama hasta quedar sentado cubriéndose a su vez con la sabana de seda roja que le daba alivio a su lastimada piel pura y castaña con destellos dorados.

El rubí de sus ojos distinguió tras el velo que cubría la cama real a ese hombre que tanto odiaba, su maldito cabello rojo y su intoxicarte aroma le tenían harto quería arrancarle la cabeza con sus propias manos quería destruirle, maldecía una y otra vez el día en que su padre le había vendido, si tan solo pudiera moverse un poco mas si le liberara de sus ataduras un par de mágicos segundos…

Atem despego el delgado velo revelando la majestuosa figura de Bakura que apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula haciéndose daño en el esfuerzo, trato de alejarse lo mas posible y de golpear al faraón pero sin resultados, sentir impotencia era el peor sentimiento de todos para el.

El feliz pelirrojo le miraba con deleite estaba tan enamorado de ese joven, odiaba privarle de la libertad de esa forma y tenerlo bien sujeto en todo momento para que no escapara y no le dañara, pero no podía arriesgarse a dejarlo libre no concebiría la vida sin el…

Desde la primera vez que Atem miro a Bakura se enamoro perdidamente de el, de su sedoso y denso cabello blanco, de su exquisita piel tostada de su angelical rostro y atrevida y perfecta figura.

El elegido por los Dioses se había quitado todos los adornos que colgaban de su cabello, cuello y manos para dejarlos en el suelo de sus aposentos, se sentó en la cama junto a su amante y le sonrió con tanta ternura y lujuria a la vez, que Bakura no pudo evitar apretar los ojos y cerrar los puños, esas miradas le repugnaban le asqueaban sobremanera.

---- Tranquilo sabes que no quiero hacerte daño solo quiero amarte, permíteme amarte Bakura dame esa oportunidad puedo dártelo todo, riquezas, titulo, lujos, una hermosa vida eterna llena de amor a mi lado. ---- El faraón del Antiguo Egipto extendió la mano para acariciar una de las mejillas de su eterno ángel oscuro que le escupió en el rostro.

---- Ojala te pudras en el infierno ---- Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Bakura que estaba a punto de romper en llanto sentía tanto coraje al no poder defenderse de los constantes abusos del faraón se odiaba a si mismo cada vez mas.

---- Algún día cambiaras de opinión algún día me amaras lo se si no es en esta vida será en otra---- Le dijo Atem con voz suave mientras se limpiaba el rostro. --- Ahora déjame disfrutar de ti quiero sentirte mío ---- El hombre se coloco sobre Bakura que en realidad no tenia movilidad con todas esas cuerdas en sus manos y en sus piernas le resultaba imposible escapar o defenderse.

El pelirrojo empezó a besar el delicado cuello de su amado con ternura y pasión al tiempo que una de sus manos le desprendía de la delgada sabana de seda roja que le cubría………

Pronto un par de golpecitos y la falta de aire le hicieron despertar de su horrible pesadilla miro a su alrededor y soltó inmediatamente a Ryou que se sujeto el cuello y comenzó a toser con fuerza apartándose del lado de Bakura.

---- Lo siento…. ---- Dijo el espíritu desorientado estaba completamente empapado en sudor y sus manos temblaban con desenfreno, sentía mucho frio y ardor en el rostro, esa pesadilla había sido solamente un recuerdo, uno lejano, uno que hubiera deseado jamás recordar….

---- Es-ta bien….--- Tosió el niño --- t-tu como estas---- Comento Ryou inhalando aire entre palabras aun lejos de Bakura ese incidente dejaría huella en el, su cuello tendría marcas rojas que debería cubrir mas tarde, el menor miro a su compañero que le había clavado la mirada y ahora la esquivaba por completo el rey ladrón se puso de pie y camino directamente a la ventana quitándose la camisa en el camino acto seguido se recargo de espaldas contra el cristal y el marco de la ventana mirando nuevamente al preocupado muchacho que seguía sin poder modular su respiración.

---- Un poco alterado….--- Clavo su mirada en el suelo ---- ya se me pasara ---- Respondió Bakura, su hikari le observo desde la cama, la luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente la figura del espíritu, tal ves jamás le había visto bien físicamente hablando, era cierto que hacia poco lo había "contemplado" sin ropa pero el miedo y el deseo de huir habían impedido que Ryou apreciara bien a su guardián, pero ahora sus ojos castaños parecían adheridos al mayor.

El hombre permanecía quieto aun con la mirada baja colocando ambos codos y espalda contra el marco de la ventana, un par de flequillos plateados caían sobre su rostro suavizándolo un poco haciéndolo lucir increíblemente salvaje y sexy, sus hombros eran amplios y musculosos y su torso era plano y alargado similar al de Ryou pero mas masculino y musculoso, la sombra de las divisiones de sus abdominales se dejaban ver gracias a la luz de la luna brindándole al pequeño un espectáculo que no olvidaría jamás, pero lo mejor del cuerpo de Bakura eran sus poderosos brazos eran perfectos, firmes y acogedores ¿en verdad se estaba fijando en todo eso?

Ryou bajo la mirada inmediatamente después de formularse esa pregunta ¿que diablos estaba haciendo?, jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida y se culpaba a si mismo por lo mal que se estaba comportando frente a Bakura, el haberle mirado de esa forma le hacia sentir tremendamente mal le estaba faltando al respeto.

--- ¿Pasa algo? --- Interrogo el mayor evadiendo sus problemas y sus recuerdos para concentrarse en su hikari, ese niño siempre le hacia sentir mejor de una u otra forma, era algo así como su fuente de la felicidad además recordar lo que había sucedido con Atem solo le traería mas rabia y deseos de venganza una venganza que presentía llegaría pronto.

--- Q-que no no no no…. ¡no! ---- Contesto rápidamente el niño tapando sus ojos con sus manos sintiendo como su rostro se encendía, sabia de antemano que esa sensación de vergüenza y calor se reflejarían con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

El Yami sonrió sabia perfectamente lo que podría estar pensando su amado, ya no se mentaría mas en su cabeza y en esta ocasión no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, era bastante evidente que el menor estaba apenado.

El espíritu milenario camino lentamente hasta la cama para sentarse al lado de Ryou que giro tan rápido para darle la espalda a su acompañante que Bakura creyó que esa era su posición original.

--- Ya no tengo sueño, ¿quieres hablar un rato? ---- Dijo el ladrón pegando su pecho a la espalda de Ryou que enderezo su pose y dejo de sujetarse los ojos, pronto la sensación de las manos de Bakura enrollarse en su torso le hizo soltar accidentalmente un sonido muy parecido a un gemido.

---- ¿Te asuste? No tiembles no te voy a hacer daño lo jure lo recuerdas ---- Siguió el hombre acariciando el cabello largo y sedoso de Ryou que le llegaba a la espalda baja, aparto la melena del cuello del pequeño y con su dedo índice comenzó a trazar figuras en el, el menor se había quedado helado, el ladrón deseaba que su dedo fuese su lengua, quería de verdad volver a probar el sabor de la exquisita piel de su amado.

---- Si lo prometiste…. ---- Contesto el niño en voz tan baja que era un milagro que Bakura pudiera haberla escuchado, Ryou luchaba por mantener la calma, justo ahora quería dejarse llevar por lo bien de esa sensación de la suavidad con la que su Yami le trataba pero no debía ceder un momento de debilidad podría traer consigo gran arrepentimiento y mucho dolor para su cuerpo que recién empezaba a sanar.

--- Es que ya no puedo evitar ser cariñoso contigo, aunque si te molesta dejare de hacerlo --- Respondió el otro dejando libre por fin al joven que suspiro aliviado para darse la vuelta.

--- Gracias --- Le dijo dando media vuelta para mirarle a los ojos.

--- No hay por que--- Contesto con una sonrisa, ese era el efecto que su protegido causaba en el, simple y pura alegría cada minuto que pasaban juntos parecía amarlo mas, ya había dejado de sentir rencor hacia Atem el podía esperar, moriría de todas formas pero su hikari a el no deseaba hacerlo esperar. ---- Entonces ¿quieres hablar? ---- Siguió el albino mayor acomodándose sobre la cama invitando a su amado a compartir su lecho.

---- Si, quieres hablar de algo en especial ---- Dijo Ryou un poco mas tranquilo a pesar de estar descansando sobre el pecho desnudo de Bakura se sentía seguro y cómodo, el calor que su cuerpo le brindaba era único sin mencionar ese embriagante perfume que provenía de la piel del mayor era magnifico un aroma extraordinario, sutil y muy varonil.

---- Si, quiero que me cuentes sobre ti por que vives solo si a penas y tienes 16 por que tu padre jamás te visita ---- En realidad ese era uno de sus cuestionamientos primordiales, sabia que Ryou tenia padres no podía haber caído del cielo (aunque luciera como un ángel), quería saber que clase de personas irresponsables le habían abandonado a su suerte a tan corta edad, ni si quiera el se había independizado a los 16.

--- Ya tengo 17 y creí que lo sabias todo cuando entrabas a mi cabeza --- Contesto el chiquillo con un tono neutro mirando la pared de enfrente centrándose en los títulos de los libros tratando de leerlos en la oscuridad.

--- Si si tu cumpleaños es el viernes no lo olvide y no solo miraba donde estabas cuando llegabas tarde de la escuela ----

---Eso me alegra…..Bueno mmmm mi padre no quiere verme por que me parezco a mi madre ----

--- Disculpa ---- Bakura se levanto levemente de la cama provocando que el niño hiciera lo mismo y lo mirara con una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión.

---- Mi padre no quiere verme por que me parezco mucho a mi madre…. Mi padre amaba a mi madre mas que a nada en este mundo, cuando ella se embarazo todo se complico después de tenerme no pudo permanecer mucho tiempo lívida y a los pocos años murió, mi padre me crio hasta los 10 años pero después me entrego con mi abuela decía que era como ver a mi madre crecer y que no quería hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría después, mi abuela me inscribió en un internado, en Inglaterra es bastante común pero me escape para regresar con ella creo que eso le gusto mucho fui su compañía casi por tres años hice un muy buen amigo allá después le dije que quería vivir lejos y mi padre me compro esta casa en Japón me dejaron vivir solo ella llamaba mucho recuerdas siempre quería saber que estaba bien, cuando cumplí 15 ella murió y fui a la lectura del testamento en Inglaterra ella me dejo todo, las líneas de hoteles, los restaurantes, las casas…..Fue ahí cuando volví a ver a mi padre…..No me recibió como hubiera querido me llamaba Margaret todo el tiempo y mis tíos y primos tuvieron que sacarme de la habitación para llevarme al aeropuerto, desde ahí jamás le he vuelto a ver y no he hablado con nadie y tampoco he querido regresar a Inglaterra ---- Dijo el niño a medida que las palabras abandonaban sus labios rojos se acercaba mas a Bakura quería sentir ese calor y esa seguridad que solo al lado del ladrón podía conseguir, las manos del niño se apoyaron en el torso del hombre que tomo una de ellas y la apretó con delicadeza.

---- Lamento tener que escuchar eso ----

--- Lo único que me duele recordar es a mi amigo y a mi abuela, era muy buena conmigo siempre se sentaba frente a la chimenea con sus galletas de chocolate y sus vestidos rosas de ves en cuando me dejaba tomar un par, decía que me volvería hiperactivo si comía dulces en las tardes por eso me las tenia prohibidas ---- Contesto el niño esbozando una simpática sonrisa que fue perceptible para Bakura.

---- Si lo deseas puedo comer galletas y prohibírtelas yo también ----

--- Jaja si hazlo alguna vez así sabré como te ves con ropa rosa ---- Dijo el niño, los recuerdos que tenia al lado de su "madre" (abuela) eran lo mas preciado lo que guardaba como un tesoro y lo que muchas veces le hacia no perder la fe ahora las cosas serian diferentes y el encargado de darle apoyo y cariño seria Bakura confiaba en ello.

--- Cuéntame de ti por favor ---- Pregunto Ryou levantando un poco la cabeza para tratar de conectar su mirada con la de Bakura que suspiro pesadamente.

--- Bien pero no hay mucho que contar, crecí en Egipto fui herrero junto a mi padre después me vendieron al palacio estuve ahí un mese y me escape fastidie a todos por 4 años hacia arder casi todo y después mate al faraón pero ahora veo que no esta muerto quien lo diría le saque el corazón y sigue vivo ---- Esa era la verdad Bakura no podía mentirle a Ryou todo el relato de su vida era verdadero solo había omitido el mes que había pasado junto a Atem a sus denigrantes servicios.

---- ¿Te refieres a Atem? --- Pregunto el hikari nuevamente levantando la cabeza.

--- Si -----Confirmo su guardián con algo de enfado.

--- ¿Como llegaste a la sortija? ---

--- No se exactamente, creo que fue cuando le arranque el corazón el dijo unas palabras antes que no entendí, supongo que si sabia usar magia y yo que lo creía un imbécil, después todo era oscuro y frio y se escuchaban voces a lo lejos y cuando te la obsequiaron pude salir ----

A pesar de en un principio sentirse apenado por su pasado al contárselo a Ryou era algo maravilloso el chiquillo era muy respetuoso y sabia que preguntas debía hacer escuchaba y entendía a su guardián eso le inspiraba confianza a Bakura.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente el amanecer ya se veía venir los rayos del sol ahora bañaban la pared de la habitación pero los temas de conversación seguían saliendo y ninguno de los dos albinos había si quiera notado lo rápido que paso el tiempo.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un alegre y ahora sorprendido Marik que se había quedado boquiabierto frente al marco de la puerta señalando a ambos con el dedo índice.

---- ¿QUE HACES TU AQUÍ? ¿POR QUE NO TIENES CAMISA? ¡¡¡MARIKU DILE ALGO!!!---- Grito el muchacho sorprendido ver a Ryou en los poderosos brazos de un Bakura semidesnudo le había causado una fuerte impresión.

--- Claro mmmm veo que te ejercitas mucho todavía ---- Dijo sonriendo pícaramente tratando de fingir molestia.

----FUERA SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS SAQUE YO MISMO ---- Grito el Yami muchas veces no deseaba alzar la voz pero Marik le crispaba los nervios.

---- Seguro, te vemos en el comedor debemos decirte algo antes de irnos--- Rio Mariku llevándose consigo a su amado que seguía consternado por la imagen.

Ryou bajo un poco la mirada, sus mejillas pintaban un panorama completamente rojo estaba apenado y tenia la sensación de haber hecho algo malo.

----No le hagas caso el pervertido no esta triste esta sorprendido ya se le pasara --- Dijo Bakura sonriendo levantándose de la cama al igual que Ryou que se arreglo un poco en el baño de la habitación antes de salir.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y justo ahí estaban los dos morenos Marik estaba sonriendo ahora jugando con el cabello de Mariku que luchaba arduamente para que eso no lo molestara.

Cuando ambos bajaron los dos morenos los miraron de arriba abajo la conmoción de Marik se había dispersado rápidamente, Ryou lucia igual que siempre o tal ves mucho mejor, se le veía tranquilo y contento con ese adorable rubor rojo en sus mejillas lo hacia lucir simplemente adorable, a su lado bajaba el rey ladrón con su increíble musculatura aun al descubierto lo que hizo que Marik bajara un poco la mirada y sonriera de manera coqueta inconscientemente.

--- ¿Por que no te pones una camisa te gusta exhibirte o que? ---- Pregunto Marik en voz alta sonriendo.

---- Es mi casa si quiero caminar desnudo lo hago y ya ----

--- Hazlo entonces por favor jajaja --- Dijo Marik sonriendo acomodándose detrás de su Yami esperando el reclamo del albino mayor.

--- Ay Ra dame fuerzas por favor --- Suplico Mariku tapando sus ojos con su mano derecha mientras sacuda la cabeza y el cabello cenizo le cubría el rostro por completo, era gracioso ver a su hikari le conocía a la perfección y sabia por su estrecho laso mental que coqueteaba con Bakura solo para hacerlo rabiar no por que sintiera algo por el.

--- ¿Que querían decirnos? ---- Interrogo el albino cerrando los ojos y llevándose una mano a la cien derecha.

---Claro, ¿Ryou ya tienes listo tu traje para la boda? Solo falta una semana y Seto esta ansioso por verte sigue preguntándome mucho por ti debes ir ----Dijo el egipcio aproximándose al hikari dueño de la sortija para sonreírle cálidamente y tomarle de la mano.

--- ¿De que hablas? ---- Intervino Bakura el era el único que no estaba informado del evento.

--- Te dije que no podía ir….---- Los ojos castaños del chico perdieron su brillo y parecía que toda su piel palidecía.

---- Lo se pero ahora bestiakura es bueno y estoy seguro de que te dejara ir no es así es la boda de uno de sus mejores amigos Seto y mi hermana --- Dijo Marik mirando a Bakura con clemencia.

--- Jamás me mencionaste nada Ryou….¡¡¡Como me llamaste!!! ---

--- Olvídalo, acompáñanos tu también a la ceremonia por favor Seto me lo encargo muchísimo quiere que Ryou este ahí ----

--- No te apures no tienes que acceder solo p-o…----- El niño albino aun mantenía la mirada baja y la espalda recta trataba de no moverse no quería que notaran lo triste que se sentía ahora extrañaba mucho a Seto.

--- Iremos juntos no te preocupes es hora de que recuperes tu vida ---- Dijo Bakura con un tono de voz despreocupado y con cierta alegría, Ryou lo miro inmediatamente no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

--- ¡¡¡Muchísimas gracias!!! De verdad gracias ---- Grito emocionado parecía que le habían inyectado color a su persona y alegría esa sonrisa era bellísima y estaba dedicada a Bakura.

--- Si eso era todo, gracias nos veremos entonces este sábado Seto se pondrá muy feliz de saber de ti ---- Siguió Marik caminando hacia la puerta de la casa para abrirla.

--- Si yo también quisiera verlo y hablar con el --- Sonrió el niño recordar que durante su estancia en Inglaterra su primer y gran amigo había sido nada menos que el actual dueño de KaibaCorp con el había vivido y aprendido muchas cosas le extrañaba mucho.

**************

La puerta de la habitación de Atem se abrió con sigilo podía escuchar con claridad la platica de Anzu y Yugi que discutían sobre el color que ambos usarían para asistir a la boda de Ishisu y Seto Kaiba.

----Yo creo que el azul nos iría mejor a los dos no crees ---- Dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

--- Pero el vestido dorado se te ve hermoso Anzu y quiero que lo uses yo puedo usar la corbata dorada también --- Contesto Yugi abrazando a su novia por la espalda.

---- De acuerdo mi amor, oye no sabes si Ryou ira a la ceremonia Joe no deja de preguntar por el ----

---- Seto lo estima mucho yo creo que Bakura le dejara ir y si no voy yo mismo a su casa a sacarle de ahí ----

--- Oh tal ves deberíamos decirle a Seto para que llegue con todos sus matones y lo saquemos de ahí de una buena ves ----

---- Veremos que pasa pero de que estará ahí es seguro por mi cuenta corre ----

En los finos labios del antiguo Faraón se formo una escalofriante y perversa sonrisa su mente maquilaba un plan para que esa noche de ceremonia el y Ryou quedaran unidos para siempre.

_Tatan hasta aquí por el momento espero les haya gustado ya estoy trabajando en la continuación jajaja algo me dice que habrá problemas feliz día!! Nos vemos muy pronto _

_Saludos a todas Att Skyland18._


	13. Tus heridas

Hola a todos, este capítulo es un poquito extenso eso es verdad, pero no pude evitarlo ya que a pesar de querer acortarlo un poco, simplemente no pude hacerlo; aun así espero que sea de su agrado, lamento las constantes ausencias de mi parte, pero muchas veces hasta lo olvido con todas las tonterías que tengo que leer en la uni, sin duda soy una descuidada jajaja.

Este capítulo está completamente dedicado a Kiniminamino y a los demás seguidores de mi fic, en verdad les agradezco infinitamente por continuar leyendo mi fic, me emociono tanto cuando leo sus comentarios que en realidad ustedes son mi verdadera inspiración jajaja y por ustedes continuo escribiendo esto gracias a todos!!!!

Bueno aquí les traigo el fic! Ojala les guste tanto como a mí que reí como loca con el final ¡! Los quiero mucho y hasta la próxima.

**ADVERTENCIA: este fic contiene material YAOI // Hombre X Hombre // homofóbicos no lean.**

**ACLARACION: Los personajes son propiedad de Katsuki takahashi el fic es mío.**

_**Tus heridas**_

El viento movía tenuemente las satinadas cortinas que colgaban de la pared de la sala principal, justo frente a esta, junto a la ventana sintiendo esa agradable bocanada de aire fresco se encontraba el menor de los albinos, mirando la ciudad a lo lejos sus ojos castaños brillaban y habían sido sustituidos por otros color miel ¿acaso Ryou emanaba tanta luz?, pero había algo más en su mirada, ¿dolor? Eso era lo que creía ver en los ojos de su amada, pronto el ladrón se acerco a él sin hacer más ruido del necesario sujeto a Ryou por la estrecha cintura y trato de acomodarse tras su espalda, su hikari se estremeció ante el contacto y dejo salir una pequeña queja de sus labios aterciopelados, para pronto apretarlos y sonreírle a Bakura.

--- ¿Te encuentras bien? --- Pregunto con voz tenue su Yami aun sosteniendo al chiquillo con un poco de fuerza por los costados, sentía ligeramente diferente el cuerpo del menor, como si este estuviera comprimiéndose a propósito y no tan suelto y relajado como las veces anteriores.

--- Si, solo estoy un poco cansado, no dormimos en toda la noche, supongo que es eso, subiré un segundo a recostarme un poco, ¿está bien? --- La voz de su ángel seguía siendo igual de dulce que siempre, y sus gestos también, entonces porque Bakura estaba tan seguro de que algo no andaba bien, tal vez no deseaba que él le acompañara a la boda de su mejor amigo, o tal vez no le quería cerca, todas esas ideas pasaban por su cabeza tan rápido que no acababa de pensar en una cuando otra ya estaba en camino.

--- Si, preparare el desayuno, tu duerme un poco te hace falta --- El ladrón le dio la vuelta para verlo mejor, pero el chico tenia la miraba baja y esquivaba el constante contacto visual que su Yami deseaba tener con él.

--- Gracias --- Esa fue la última palabra que salió de los labios del menor antes de retirarse lentamente por el recibidor con dirección a las escaleras, Bakura le observo con cuidado, notando como el pequeño arrastraba los pies al caminar y como se llevaba la mano derecha a la cintura y la izquierda también, como si tuviera frio o algún tipo de malestar, se le veía tan delgado y frágil que por un momento el apuesto albino mayor creyó que debía cargarle o ayudarlo, pero no lo hizo ya que en un rápido movimiento el hikari subiros las escaleras.

Esa conducta lo desconcertaba, sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no podía entender que, aunque cabía la gran posibilidad de que el chico solo estuviera cansado por no haber dormido lo suficiente la noche anterior; Con un poco de inseguridad Bakura se rasco la coronilla y entro a la cocina, el cocinar era algo que le agradaba bastante, aunque los mejores platillos que había probado en su vida habían sido preparados por ese hermoso niño que ahora dormía en su habitación, aun así el realizar cualquier tipo de actividad le haría bien para distraer su mente y dejar de pensar en tonterías, o en cosas que solamente existían en su cabeza.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina y miro a su alrededor, estaba bastante limpia era cierto, pero vacía por alguna razón, dio un par de pasos adelante y se percato del comedor que yacía en el suelo en dos piezas, lo había olvidad en su arranque de ira lo había roto, eso explicaba la sensación de que faltaba algo mas en esa habitación.

--- Tendré que ocuparme de eso ahora…Así Ryou podrá dormir un par de horas mas --- Comento para sí mismo esbozando una sonrisa, el romper cosas con tanta facilidad le causaba una gracia inmensa, además si lo que su ángel necesitaba era dormir entonces debía dejarle un par de horas para que se repusiera y ver si ese comportamiento extraño continuaba, y estaba seguro de que no lo haría.

**************

Del otro lado de la ciudad horas más tarde en la hermosa casa de Marik se encontraban los dos morenos en la habitación principal, el dueño del cetro permanecía recostado sobre la cama boca abajo con las manos apoyadas en la cabeza y sus pies descalzos se elevaban un poco, por otra parte Mariku se contemplaba en el espejo de cuerpo completo con una mueca que pocas veces se le podía observar al ver su propia anatomía, esta era una mezcla de desagrado y gracia fusionadas.

--- Entonces ¿usaremos esto? No crees que se ve algo ridículo, tiene un moño, que no las niñas usan moño, no quieres también ponerme flores y que me pinte los labios --- Dijo Mariku retirándose la corbata negra que le colgaba del cuello a la que llamaba moño, se había colocado un fino traje formal a petición de su novio ya que él quería estar seguro de haber comprado el correcto para él hacia un par de semanas.

--- Yo estaba pensando en ponerte solamente una peluca pero si quieres flores y gloss puedo comprártelos te verías divina jajaja --- Le siguió el juego Marik sonriendo mientras daba una vuelta completa sobre la cama, pero regreso a su posición anterior y continuo mirando a su acompañante que lo miraba con enojo.

--- Hoy vienes de comediante verdad --- Se quejo el mayor pasándose la mano por el cabello rubio para acomodarlo un poco hacia atrás.

--- Me estas engañando ¿verdad? Nadie va a usar tan estupidez como la que traigo puesta o ¿si? Es un disfraz de un pingüino enorme --- La inseguridad en la voz de Mariku era tan divertida y adorable para Marik que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y ponerse de pie para sentarse sobre la cama de golpe.

--- Contéstame --- Exigió el espíritu del cetro milenario estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

--- Si jajaja , todos vamos a usar eso que tu llamas ridiculez, es un traje formal que se usa en las bodas elegantes, y si es similar a un pingüino por lo "largo" que es el saco, pero todos lo usaremos a mí tampoco me gusta mucho, pero así debe ser --- Comento el moreno con un tono divertido en su voz, sus carcajadas eran tan pegajosas que Mariku no pudo evitar sonreír también, pero al girar nuevamente al espejo se miro a sí mismo y su reflejo no le agradaba, insistía en ser un pingüino enorme y ahora actuaba como uno haciendo que su amante explotara en carcajadas.

--- Tú también vas a usar uno de estos ---

--- Por supuesto que sí, te ves bien amor en serio --- Y no mentía en lo absoluto ese traje hacia lucir a Mariku espectacular, con un distinguido porte y elegancia, incluso algo arrogante, pero exquisitamente hermoso y perfecto, como casi todo lo que se usaba.

--- Claro que no, solo no estás acostumbrado a usar cosas como esas, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho usarlos, pero a ti se te ve genial te lo juro ---

--- Entonces por qué te reías ---

---Porque caminaste como pingüino e hiciste sonidos raros, además te falta algo mas --- El menor de los morenos se levanto de la cama camino con dirección al tocador y abrió uno de los cajones removiendo un par de cosas para sacar dos cajas de un tamaño mediano, destapo una de ellas y no permitió que Mariku pudiera ver su contenido, que ahora escondía tras su espalda.

--- Que me falta, ¿otro moño? --- Giro los ojos el mayor haciendo cara de fastidio.

--- No tonto, es algo que tal vez te guste --- Ahora la distancia entre ambos era casi de un metro, Mariku moría de curiosidad por ver qué era lo que su hikari le escondía con tanto fervor, y si mencionaba que tal vez que aquella pieza faltante le agradaría le intrigaba aun mas, el hikari extendió ambas manos hacia al frente y le mostro un antifaz negro con bordados dorados y diversas piedras y grabados en el, a uno de sus costados había algo similar a plumas suaves y las tiras que colgaban de las orillas eran de cuerpo puro.

--- ¿Un antifaz? --- La preocupación y el desagrado se borraron del atractivo semblante de Mariku que lo observo detenidamente para, poco a poco, retirarlo de las manos de su amado, ese era un antifaz muy bonito, pero estaba seguro de que el traje y el antifaz no se verían para nada bien, el tiempo que vivía ahora era muy extraño.

--- Y como estaremos seguros de que Seto se casara con tu hermana, con todos los tipos que usan antifaz puede ser que Seto se acobarde y ponga a otro en su lugar como todos iremos iguales nadie lo notara, quien sabe hasta puedo ser yo no crees ---

--- ¡Que tonto eres! --- Le respondió molesto Marik dándole un empujón. --- Estos solo los usaremos para el baile de mascaras que será después de la cena y los novios tendrán uno diferente a los de nosotros tonto tonto tonto ese Dios tuyo Ra no te dio un cerebro solo te hizo musculoso --- Marik sonrió ante su propio comentario estaba feliz de poder llevarse tan bien con su pareja para poder hacer todo ese tipo de desplantes sin que este se molestara; Mariku también rio por lo bajo.

--- No solamente me hizo musculoso. ---- El mayor se aproximo a Marik y lo tomo con salvajismo por la curvilínea figura acercándose a su rostro para besar su frente. --- me hizo atractivo. --- Continúo llevando sus labios a las mejillas de su hikari que se había quedado completamente quieto, sumiso, dominado… --- Sensual. --- Ahora besaba con mucha delicadeza el cuello del dueño del cetro que estaba envuelto en un mar de sensaciones, se sentía tan diferente, tan bien, se estaba entregando por completo a Mariku sin siquiera importarle, estaba cediendo a sus emociones a sus instintos y placeres. --- Me hizo ardiente. --- Ahora las manos de Mariku se deslizaban lentamente por la silueta de su novio, sentirle de nuevo era simplemente maravilloso, y sabia que su amado estaba hipnotizado por sus expertas manos y labios ahora esas traviesas manos se habían detenido en el trasero de Marik y este parecía no quejarse por ahora.

***********

A un par de kilómetros lejos de la casa de los dos divertidos y entretenidos amantes de piel tostada, en la casa de los albinos Bakura ya había terminado su labor, ahora se dirigía con calma a la habitación de Ryou, que para su sorpresa permanecía con la puerta abierta y con las cortinas completamente cerradas, el espíritu del milenio dio un par de pasos para introducirse de lleno a la oscura y acogedora habitación, rápidamente distinguió la larga cabellera de Ryou que reposaba en la almohada, el chico era presa de los brazos de Morfeo desde hacia unas horas, Bel mayor se acerco un poco más y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

Lo observo con detenimiento, las facciones aniñadas de Ryou le eran tan fascinantes, y esos hermosos ojos que ahora permanecían cerrados le cautivaban, pero ahora a la luz del día podía distinguir también un par de marcas moradas en el bello y perfecto rostro del niño, y también un par más en su cuello causadas por el hacia unas horas, podía reconocerlas con facilidad.

Casi se sintió culpable por tener que despertarlo, pero era tarde y si seguía durmiendo, no querría dormir por la noche y tendría un desorden en sus horarios de sueño, para Bakura era un poco diferente, el podía dejar de dormir por dos noches seguidas sin sentirse cansado, pero también debía descansar y lo hacia un día completo encerrado en su habitación; Con su mano derecha acaricio la mejilla de su luz y poco después movió a Ryou con sutileza para que despertara, el chico se movió rápidamente ante el contacto.

--- Me duele mucho el pecho… --- Balbuceo el chiquillo inmediatamente haciendo una mueca de dolor para pronto extender los brazos hacia Bakura y semiabrazarle acomodando su cabeza en el regazo confortable que su Yami le ofrecía involuntariamente.

--- ¿Ryou? --- Pero el chico no respondió, permanecía quieto y con los ojos cerrados, su respiración era algo irregular y sus gestos ahora demostraban el dolor que sentía; Con mucho cuidado y calma el ladrón retiro las sabanas y cobertores que envolvían el cuerpo de su ángel, y lentamente coloco una de sus manos en los costados del chico para así poder deslizarse por debajo de su camisa y levantarla, justo acababa de tener existo en su misión cuando los ojos del menor se abrieron de golpe y este se levanto de inmediato lastimándose en el acto y soltando un pequeño gemido de dolor que apago con ambas manos cubriendo sus labios.

--- Ryou ¿Qué ocurre? --- Pregunto el espíritu milenario sin disimular su preocupación, por lo poco o mucho que había podido apreciar el torso del menor podía jurar que estaba cubierto de marcas moradas.

--- N-nada, es que tienes las manos f-frías por eso desperté --- Mintió Ryou tratando de sonar convincente, en verdad no deseaba que Bakura le mirara o se preocupara por él, ya mucho había hecho para tratar de enmendar sus errores como para que el chiquillo le trajera mas carga.

--- Ryou por favor dime que está pasando --- El rostro de Bakura le hacía sentir una enorme culpa a su acompañante, el pequeño niño miraba sus sabanas para evitar toparse con los rubís de su Yami.

--- No es nada….Y-ya está listo el desayuno verdad, v-ven vamos a comer --- Ryou se sentó sobre la cama y tomo las manos de Bakura entre las suyas tratando de hacer que este se moviera, pero su guardián no retrocedió ni un centímetro, parecía estar hecho de piedra pues su firmeza era impresionante para el niño.

--- Sigo esperando tu respuesta ¿Qué esta pasándote? --- La seriedad de la voz de Bakura tenía un efecto tan marcado en Ryou que inmediatamente soltó las manos del mayor y se retiro un poco de él para alargar la distancia entre ambos, tenía miedo de nuevo, las enormes y rojas pupilas de Bakura estaban clavadas en su rostro y su seriedad se confundía fácilmente con un creciente enojo que hacía temblar de pies a cabeza al dueño del anillo, para el aun era muy reciente el nuevo comportamiento de Bakura y aunque luchaba arduamente por sepultar esos sentimientos de nerviosismo y miedo fallaba constantemente en su objetivo en situaciones como esas.

--- Y-yo…N-no es nada --- De nuevo, los tartamudeos eran constantes, el nerviosismo creciente y el miedo visible en esa pequeña personita que ahora se llevaba ambas manos a la boca, tratando de evitar que alguna palabra saliera de ella, Bakura no deseaba presionarle en lo absoluto, pero tampoco quería quedarse con esa duda, solo quería saber que era lo que le ocurría a su amado.

--- Déjame ver por favor --- El Yami se acerco un poco más a Ryou que inmediatamente se alejo de él sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

--- N-no, no es tan grave como parece… --- El menor de los albinos se sintió acorralado, no deseaba preocupar a su oscuridad, y tampoco deseaba hacerla sentir mal con lo que vería a continuación, pero no podía seguir mintiéndole, además mentir para él era imposible; El niño cerró los ojos con fuerza apretando sus labios al mismo tiempo, sentía tanta vergüenza de mostrar su persona a Bakura, se sentía tan poca cosa para él y se sentía aun peor por las malas condiciones en las que se encontraba su frágil y maltratado cuerpo, de un momento a otro la camisa que antes cubría por completo la figura de Ryou había desaparecido, y ahora estaba bien sujeta en las manos del menor que se cubría parte del pecho con ella y el rostro que había inclinado para evitar ver a su acompañante.

En realidad Bakura había observado bien el comportamiento de Ryou y sabia la pena que le causaba mostrar un poco de piel hacia su antiguo agresor, pero lo que le impresiono por completo fue el torso desnudo de su amado, estaba tapizado de marcas moradas y rojizas que seguramente debían proporcionarle un dolor agudo a su pequeño ángel, ahora comprendía a la perfección la escena que había ocurrido horas más tarde en el corredor del recibidor, Ryou sentía dolor todo el tiempo.

El mayor no daba crédito a sus ojos, como había podido causarle tanto daño a una criatura tan perfecta y hermosa como Ryou para dejarla en esas condiciones, parecía que lo habían golpeado cientos de sujetos al mismo tiempo….Era un bárbaro.

--- Por Ra --- Esas palabras se escaparon de los labios de Bakura tan rápido y tan de repente que ni el mismo había notado haberlas mencionado en voz alta hasta escucharlas, estaba impresionado, se sentía fatal.

--- N-no es para tanto en serio me pondré bien en unos días --- Se apresuro a decir Ryou preocupado, al niño le preocupaba mas la reacción de su Yami que su propio dolor, sus ojos castaños eran ahora los que buscaban un leve contacto con los rubíes pertenecientes a Bakura, pero este seguía examinándolo, y eso le avergonzaba cada vez mas.

El mayor de los albinos estiro una de sus manos para posarla sobre el costado derecho de Ryou, podía sentir de nuevo la fresca y tibia piel tersa de su amado, y también podía admirar lo hermoso del vientre del menor, sin embargo estaba más enfocado en examinarlo, pero cuando su mano ascendió un poco el niño la retiro con velocidad y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a su Yami que pintaba el mismo panorama.

--- Ryou, necesito revisarte por favor no voy a tocarte más de lo necesario si eso es lo que quieres, por favor --- La voz del espíritu del anillo era tan cálida y sincera que en Ryou nacía un sentimiento de remordimiento por actuar de una manera tan infantil y tan absurda. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta sin dejar de sostener la camisa que tenía en sus manos, se sentía mas seguro con ella por alguna razón.

--- Gracias….Fui yo el que te hizo esto verdad --- A pesar de sentir una tremenda carga de conciencia Bakura lucia relajado, trataba de aparentarlo, debía ser fuerte y mostrarle a su amado que no había motivos por los cuales tuviera que callarse nada en absoluto, quería que Ryou le tuviera confianza.

--- S-si…L-lo lamento ---

--- Y tu porque lo lamentas, si el que te lastimo fui yo ---Le respondió con una sonrisa en los labios, su ángel era tan inocente y tan bello, no volvería a hacerle daño de ninguna manera, ahora viviría para cuidarlo y amarlo hasta donde él se lo permitiera.

--- N-no lo sé….No quiero que te sientas mal ---

--- Eso me resultara imposible, pero sabes, esto puedo compensarlo, puedo curar tus heridas superficiales más fácil y rápido que las de tu mente y corazón, esas me llevaran mucho más tiempo pero si me lo permites hare mi mejor esfuerzo para ello --- Continuo el hombre colocando una de sus manos en el abdomen de Ryou, quería asegurarse de algo que sospechaba desde que le había echado el primer vistazo al torso desnudo de su hikari.

--- Eres muy bueno conmigo…. ¡¡Aaahh!! --- Se quejo el niño rápidamente ante el contacto de su acompañante que había presionado levemente su pecho.

--- Lo siento, tienes las costillas rotas, por eso te cuesta tanto respirar, te colocare un vendaje para aliviar un poco tu dolor --- El apuesto guardián se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos en dirección a la salida de la habitación.

--- ¡Espera!... --- Le grito su protegido repentinamente, Bakura se detuvo y dio media vuelta para mirarlo de nuevo. ---Gracias por esto, por todo…En serio no sé como agradecértelo ---Dijo el pequeño niño con honestidad.

--- Ya lo hiciste Ryou, ahora regreso, no te levantes aun y no te pongas la camisa si no tendré que quitártela--- Respondió Bakura sonriéndole cálidamente, esa era una de las pocas veces que el espíritu hacia algo como eso, dirigirle una sonrisa exclusivamente a él, una cálida sonrisa. El pequeño niño suspiro aliviado aunque esto le proporciono un poco de dolor que ya había aprendido a tolerar, sabía que las cosas entre Bakura y el habían cambiado para mejor.

***************

El juego de caricias ya había comenzado, Mariku seguía recorriendo una y otra vez el sensual cuerpo de su novio, su lengua experta seguía jugando con la de Marik que sorprendentemente le seguía el ritmo, ambos amantes disfrutaban sobremanera de las caricias del otro, Mariku deseaba con todas sus fuerzas apagar su pasión en el cuerpo de su hikari pero este se detuvo repentinamente y le sonrió con picardía.

--- Tiempo….s-se me acabo….el aire…pingüino --- Dijo el menor de los morenos despegándose de su acompañante tratando de modular su respiración, su pecho subía y bajaba sin control, se sentía cansado y muy emocionado, eso había sido maravilloso.

--- Jajajaja, ya decía yo que eras muy experto en estas cosas --- Le respondió Mariku, el también estaba cansado pero feliz.

--- Tonto… te ves espectacular con ese antifaz, me encanta --- El dueño del cetro estaba fascinado por lo bien que le quedaban las cosas a su Yami, se veía exquisito, y a la luz de las velas que colgarían de los grandes candelabros en la boda de Ishizu seria irresistible, se sentía feliz por tenerlo como su pareja.

--- Gracias…Sabes si tomas un par de copas en la boda podría violarte esa misma noche y no sabrías que fui yo --- Le dijo divertido Mariku tomando al niño por las manos dándole un par de vueltas para marearlo un poco. --- Si, ya puedo imaginarlo, parecerás una araña por lo borracho que te pondrás y cuando despiertes a la mañana siguiente correrás a mis brazos para decirme, amor anoche me violaron y no sé quien fue, todo está borroso buah buah, y yo te responderé ¿en serioo? Y tu dirás sii sii, pero no puedo hacer nada más porque será imposible saber quien fue jajaja ---- Muchas veces Mariku resultaba ser mucho más infantil que Marik pero, ¿Quién no se divertiría con una pareja así?

--- ¡¡¡Clarooo!!! ESO JAMAS PASARA IDIOTA ---Grito el niño cayendo al suelo, en verdad Mariku lo había mareado con tantas vueltas y con ese cuento fantasioso.

--- Claro que si mírate ahora y ni si quiera tuve que darte alcohol --- Se burlo Mariku levantando con facilidad a su novio para recostarlo sobre la cama, los ojos lavanda de su hikari daban vueltas y vueltas sin cesar, tal vez se había excedido un poco.

--- Oye, ¿y si hacemos realidad el teatrito que conté hace rato? --- Le dijo Mariku al oído.

--- Me encantaría pero no es posible porque ya sé quién eres ---

--- Podemos fingir que nooo. ---- Le dijo sacudiéndolo un par de veces por los hombros.

--- DEJA DE MOVERME QUE NO VES QUE ESTOY MAREADO ---

--- Jajajajajaja te quiero Marik y me gustas mucho --- Continuo el mayor dándole un beso en la frente notando como su amado sonreía y revelaba un semblante similar al que había visto en casa de Bakura cuando le había pedido ser su pareja.

--- ¡!!!YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO Y ME GUSTAS!!! BESEMONOS ---Grito eufórico Marik sentándose sobre la cama extendiendo sus brazos para abrazar a lo que creía era Mariku, pero en vez de eso cayo directamente al suelo, donde su bello rostro se estrello contra la alfombra.

--- JAJAJAJAJAJAJ AAAYYY QUE IDIOTA ERES ---

---Ayúdame que no ves que me caí ---

--- Si lo vi por eso me estoy riendo jajaja y no puedo parar jajaja --- Respondió Mariku con lagrimas en los ojos, jamás había visto algo tan gracioso como eso, poco a poco modero su gracia y se inclino para levantar a su pequeño amante que seguía estático sobre el suelo.

*************

_Hasta aquí con el fic. _

_Bueno es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado porque a mi si, sigo imaginando como el pobre de Marik cayó con toda su linda cara de lleno en el suelo jajajaja eso me mata de risa en serio!!! Jajaja, ambas parejas son adorables y me encanta que sean tan diferentes la una de la otra. _

_Tratare de adelantar el capitulo para esta semana santa que la tengo libre y estoy algo inspirada, tuve una buena idea esta vez! En serio jajaj._

_Hasta la próxima y espero que tengan un excelente día y felices vacaciones de semana santa!! Mucha suerte _

_Att Skyland18 _


	14. confia en mi

Hola tiempo sin publicar, por poco creí que no volvería a escribir sobre este fic, pero ya lo hice, espero les guste y si no pueden hacérmelo saber, un saludo a todos y un feliz año nuevo .

Este fic es creado hecho por mi, la redacción la trama, todo, pero los personajes se basan en la serie de televisión Yu-Gi-Oh.

ATENCION: **HOMOFOBICOS NO LEAN, FIC PURAMENTE YAOI.**

_Confía en mí._

Los largos cabellos aperlados de Ryou caían libremente sobre su espalda desnuda, simulando ser hilos de plata que se enroscaba en las puntas y cubría con sutil gentileza en su totalidad la pura piel del muchacho que se había puesto de pie hacia un momento, quería buscar un par de vendas que juraba haber guardado en alguno de los cajones del tocador, mientras buscaba y revolvía sus cosas su propio reflejo llamo su atención, ¿ese era el?, el pequeño dejo por un momento lo que estaba haciendo y se concentro en su reflejo en el espejo recargado sobre el tocado de madera fina, efectivamente era él, pero se veía tan diferente, tan raro, no era como se recordaba así mismo, estaba horrible, su piel pálida, sus ojos ojerosos y uno de ellos morado, su cuello enrojecido y todas esas marcas que cubrían su pecho y sus brazos, se veía tan deteriorado, tan frágil, su delgadez era algo que le alarmaba nunca se había visto de tal manera siempre había sido bastante delgado pero no a ese extremo, sus ojos chocolate recorrieron con fervor cada centímetro de su rostro y de su torso desnudo, y el mismo pudo notar como sus gestos se oscurecían y se entristecía ante el impacto de su realidad, no quería que Bakura le viese de esa manera, en especial después de haberlo contemplado la noche de ayer en su máxima expresión, Bakura era simplemente perfecto, era guapo, atento, atractivo, bien torneado y si se trataba de comparar el estado físico Ryou tenía todas las de perder, o por lo menos eso era lo que sentía el muchacho, al lado de su eterna oscuridad se sentía indefenso, pequeño y poca cosa, como una muñeca de porcelana rota y descuidada al lado de una figura de acción completamente nueva y radiante.

El menor llevo con delicadeza su mano derecha hacia su cuello sin querer, recordando vivamente los labios de Bakura posarse en el, besándole con pasión, mordiéndole, devorándolo salvajemente causándole dolor y miedo, miedo que le helo la piel, los recuerdos estaban regresando esa sensación de paz se había marchado y había dejado a su paso una gélida sensación de vacío, porque seguía temiéndole tanto y adorándolo a la vez….

- Yo no quería que fuera así - Se dijo Ryou a sí mismo en voz alta cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos marrón, su semblante reflejaba pleno dolor, las heridas que aun no sanaban seguían ardiendo con la misma intensidad que el día en que se habían hecho, pero Ryou deseaba por todos los medios olvidar y dejar el pasado donde debía estar, ya había perdonado, que mas podía hacer para dejar de sentir esa horrible sensación, ese miedo, ese pavor.

- No mi primera vez…..Dios dame alivio ayúdame a olvidarlo todo - Dijo el pequeño al aire con tono suplicante, permanecía con los ojos cerrados y con una de sus manos sobre su pecho tratando de reconfortarse a sí mismo, su petición era sincera, quería olvidar esa noche y esos años dolorosos, quería ser feliz al lado del nuevo Bakura, el que le quería, el que lo mimaba y el que ahora permanecía estático en el marco de la puerta, escuchando con atención lo que su amada luz había dicho, su plegaria fue similar a una daga fría y afilada que se clavo en su pecho, obstruyo sus pulmones y le dejo sin habla, sin poder respirar ni moverse de su lugar, odiaba haberle hecho tanto daño al menor, y trataría de compensarlo por todo pero sabía bien que ese tipo de heridas eran difíciles de curar.

El ladrón de tumbas entendía lo traumático que había sido para su amado niño haber pasado por algo como ello (conocía de antemano la sensación), y no esperaba que de la noche a la mañana olvidara todo, debía ser paciente y debía soportar y hacerse a la idea de que ganarse la confianza del pequeño sería mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba, inconscientemente se llevo una mano a la coronilla y tal vez fue ese rápido movimiento o el sonido de sus dedos rascar su cabeza lo que le delatado pues el niño giro inmediatamente sobre sí mismo y le miro con miedo y sorpresa.

- ¿E-estabas aquí hace mucho? - Ese miedo no desapareció del rostro de Ryou hasta después de unos minutos, en los que el silencio fue fiel compañero de ambos.

- lo suficiente como para percatarme de que no estás del todo bien - Respondió Bakura acortando la distancia que separaba a ambos, observo con detenimiento a su hikari, su cabello ahora cubría su pecho impidiéndole ver su perfecta anatomía.

- Y-yo dije cosas sin pensar, no le des mucha importancia por favor - Comento el niño bajando la mirada, no podía sostener el contacto visual que su oscuridad deseaba tener con él, sus sentimientos de pena y culpa eran mucho más fuertes en ese momento, el menor de los albinos se había enfocado en cubrir su desnudez con su largo cabello y con sus delgadas manos, no deseaba afrontar a Bakura, no ahora.

- No esperaba ganarme tu perdón de un día para otro Ryou, no tienes que disculparte por nada - Dijo prontamente el hombre intentando no reflejar esa creciente tristeza que sentía en su interior en su semblante, deseaba provocar en su protegido plena paz y comprensión, aunque se esforzaba sobremanera algo tuvo que llamar la atención del hikari pues había dejado de contemplar el suelo para mirarlo directamente a él, a su preocupado rostro.

- No, no, no, no yo….- Ryou suspiro con pesadez mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza platinada. - No quise lastimarte con mis palabras, yo ya te perdone y poco a poco ese tipo de cosas, s-s-se…..- Pero la cercanía de Bakura dejo a Ryou estupefacto, su cuerpo se tenso a tal grado de causarle dolor, esa mirada en su Yami le aterraba, entrecerró los ojos caoba y encogió el cuerpo al ver como su oscuridad se acercaba a él con paso firme.

- Nunca más volveré a hacerte daño - Le dijo el espíritu abrazándole cálidamente, ante el contacto el chiquillo abrió de par en par sus hermosos ojos al sentir esos cálidos y reconfortantes brazos de Bakura sobre su piel desnuda, se sentían tan bien, tan seguro y tan protegido al lado de su guardián, que por un minuto se sintió ridículo al volver a pensar en el miedo que le hacía sentir el mayor, como era posible sentir tanto miedo y tanta protección a la vez al lado de una persona.

El espíritu sonrió ampliamente al notar como el cuerpo de su amado se relajaba poco a poco, como su piel se erizaba ante su cercanía, era un niño tan pequeño, podía rodear su cintura con tanta facilidad, adoraba tener nuevamente a su luz entre sus brazos, poder sentirlo tan cerca suyo y de nuevo ese delicioso aroma a jazmín y miel que emanaba de la tersa piel del pequeño sedujo su nariz transportándolo al cielo; con una de sus manos tomo con cuidado la cabeza de Ryou y la condujo hacia uno de sus hombros, el hikari no opuso resistencia alguna se dejo llevar por las acciones del mayor, deseaba borrar por completo todos esos recuerdos malos y suplantarlos por unos como estos, donde estaba tranquilo, en paz y feliz al lado de su Yami.

- Hare lo que me pidas para ayudarte a olvidar Ryou - Dijo en tono sincero el mayor. - Verte feliz es lo que más quiero en este mundo. -

- Yo también quiero verte feliz….discúlpame por todo esto, odio hacer dramas…Mi abuela siempre me decía dramas no, pero los hago sin querer te lo aseguro no va a volver a pasar - Dijo el pequeño hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro derecho del ladrón.

- Tranquilo, estos dramas tuyos son provocados por mí, y son demasiado sutiles para llamarse dramas - Le dijo el ladrón acariciando la espalda desnuda del pequeño que en un principio se enderezaba de vez en ves por los leves toques de su amante, pero después de un rato disfruto sobremanera las caricias proporcionadas por su protector.

- Gracias por ser tan comprensivo conmigo Bakura, no sé cómo pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí en estos días -

- Yo sé cómo, pero no sé si tú quieras y me permitas hacerlo - Dijo en tono seductor y romántico el de ojos rubís haciendo que su contraparte se separara un poco de él y le mirara directamente el rostro.

- aahh-aahh….s-si? - Comento inseguro el pequeño niño mirando a su acompañante que le sonrió, esa sonrisa era hermosa pero un tanto perversa, el mayor de los albinos acorto la distancia entre los dos y beso con delicadeza la frente de Ryou para después bajar lentamente a su oído para poder hablarle entre susurros.

- ¿Me dejarías vendar tus costillas? - Dijo apartando el cabello del hombro derecho de su protegido.

- ¡Ah! - Comento soltando una risa nerviosa que Bakura disfruto maravillado, ver a ese hermoso pequeño sonreír, emitir sonidos así era algo que jamás había podido percibir en todos los años que habían vivido juntos y era simplemente angelical.

- Si, muchas gracias Bakura - Le dijo tímidamente Ryou apartando de sus ojos un par de mechones blancos que caían sobre sus cálidos ojos chocolate, por un momento la cercanía y el tono sugerente de Bakura le habían hecho pensar algo distinto a lo que le había pedido el mayor, lo cual le causaba mucha gracia ahora que sabía que era algo diferente.

- Entonces ven y siéntate por favor - Contesto animado Bakura separándose del pequeño para guiarlo hasta la cama, donde le sentó en una de las orillas, una alejada del espejo que Ryou buscaba con la mirada a cada instante, sabia lo nervioso que se ponía su hikari, pero creía que con un poco de humor las cosas se alivianaran un poco entre ambos y él le dejara trabajar sobre su cuerpo, sanar esas heridas eran fundamentales por el momento.

Lejos de la privacidad de la casa de los albinos, a cientos de kilómetros de las afueras de la ciudad, en la casa de los Ishatar, las carcajadas de Mariku continuaban resonando entre las cuatro paredes del dormitorio de Marik que seguía en el suelo pero ya boca arriba mirándose las uñas y tratando de ignorar esa risa que tanto le estaba desquiciando.

Llevaba un par de minutos en esa posición al darse cuenta de que el gran tarado de su "guardián" no iba a ayudarle a levantarse decidió girar para poder contemplar el techo y no la alfombra, pero esas carcajadas simulaban ser taladros que pulverizaban las sienes de Marik, el dueño del cetro estaba a punto de perder el control pero intentaba no hacerlo quería guardar la calma, respiraba hondo y trataba de pensar en unicornios rosas…. ¿Unicornios rosas? Claro, imaginaba cientos de formas de callar de una vez por todas a Mariku que no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, ojala y se orinara de risa para que el también pudiese burlarse de él, si eso sonaba bastante bien podría molestarle con eso por años, pero su maldita próstata y vejiga parecían funcionar a la perfección hasta el momento.

- Ash ya cállate parece que nunca has visto a alguien caer que idiota eres... - Le dijo molesto el menor de los morenos girando los ojos indignado.

- Una tan ridícula como la tuya….¡NUNCA JAJAJAJA!- Dijo tomando aire, estaba cansado de reír, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de hacerlo, su estomago le provocaba un intenso dolor y sus ojos nublados por las lagrimas en ellos no podían distinguir bien la figura de su hikari que seguía tirado en el suelo de mal humor esperando la ayuda de su oscuridad, ayuda que tal vez no llegaría si seguía riendo de esa manera.

- Ja-ja ya paso supéralo …..YA CALLATE - Le grito levantándose del suelo finalmente, arrojándole un par de calcetines a su Yami que tenían toda la intención de estrellarse contra su rostro, pero falló en su único intento, pues estos se fueron a estrellar justo en la almohada que se encontraba en el lado contrario al del moreno, el rostro del menor reflejaba clara molestia, sus cejas se habían juntado la una con la otra y su pequeña y afilada nariz tenía un par de arrugas que le parecían adorables al espíritu.

- No me ataques cuando me estoy riendo…tienes pésima puntería amor jajaja…..ya ya perdón ya no me voy a reír - Insistió Mariku, de verdad quería parar de reír, pero la imagen de su hikari cayendo con los brazos estirados directamente al suelo era bastante cómica para él.

- si ya sé que mi puntería es mala, pero te apuesto a que tu no sabías que tu risa es insoportable yaaaa cállate cállate - Comento molesto el menor sentándose sobre la cama dándole la espalda a su contraparte que por fin detuvo sus pataleos para arrastrarse al lado de su amado con algo de dificultad, quería estar cerca y suplicar su perdón, no quería hacerle enfadar de verdad, pero eso era algo contra lo que no podía combatir, además las constantes miradas asesinas de su luz no ayudaban en lo absoluto.

- Ven y cállame - Le reto Mariku en tono dulce incorporándose en si mismo sobre la cama para quedar sentado sobre esta y tener mayor acceso al dueño del cetro, acto seguido se llevo la mano derecha directamente a los felinos ojos lavanda, tratando de secar con rapidez las lagrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos a causa de las grandes carcajadas que acababa de contener.

- ¿En serio quieres que te calle? - Le dijo sonriendo, sintiendo notable placer al imaginarse pateando a su amado muy fuerte en la ingle, o abofeteándolo hasta que se le cayeran los dientes , deseaba lastimarle mucho, su sufrimiento le causaría alegría, pero algo de esto tuvo que reflejarse vívidamente en su semblante pues Mariku negó con la cabeza inmediatamente antes de volver a hablarle.

- Si, pero quiero que me calles besándome no con lo que sea con lo que estas pensando -Insistió el espíritu, que se acerco un poco más a Marik.

- Entonces no quiero, no tengo ganas de besarte, te reíste mucho de mí - Dijo cruzándose de brazos el hikari mientras cerraba los ojos y hacia un puchero similar al de un bebe cuando no se le da el caramelo deseado, no estaba para romanticismos esta vez y menos después de la humillación recibida por su oscuridad.

- Pero traigo puesto este atuendo ridículo que te gusta, estamos a mano ¡ambos somos ridículos! Eso me hace acreedor de un beso, uno chiquito sii? - Interrogo Mariku sin dejar ese tono meloso ni un minuto, inclusive había recargado con dulzura la cabeza en la espalda de su amado que seguía sin girar para verlo.

-Te voy a decir que te mereces - Marik estiro su mano derecha y lo único que se podía contemplar era ese dedo anular que sobresalía de entre los demás, el niño lo sacudía de un lado a otro mientras sonreía simpáticamente, ¿acaso las groserías a su Yami le causaban alegría?

- Ya perdóname, quieres que me caiga yo también para que estemos a mano y me des ese beso que tanto quiero - Le propuso rodeándole la cintura para tratar de recostarlo sobre la cama, pero el pequeño se movió tan rápido que sus manos casi se posaron en otra parte más privada de la anatomía de su luz.

- Siii, hazlo por favor - Dijo emocionado esbozando una tierna y juguetona sonrisa que hizo sonreír al Yami también.

- Pues estas muy mal no hare tal ridiculez solo para que te rías de mi jajaja - Contesto Mariku alejándose un poco de su amado, sabía que le patearía o le haría daño de alguna manera.

- Te odio - Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos y frunciendo el ceño tratando de levantarse de la cama para salir de la habitación, pero el repentino jalón recibido por su obscuridad le hizo retroceder y literalmente caer tendido sobre los brazos de este y sobre la cama.

- Pasas del amor al odio muy rápido no crees voy a dudar de tu amor por mi….ya hablando en serio, discúlpame si me reí de mas, es que nunca había visto algo similar y la verdad ya deberías saber lo simplón que suelo ser….me perdonas mi amor - Cada palabra que abandonaba los delgados labios de Mariku parecía tener un efecto hipnótico en su hikari, pues no había hecho ni un solo gesto de desagrado ante la cercanía de este y tampoco parecía querer huir como hacia minutos, pero la penetrante mirada de su luz estaba empezando a incomodar al espíritu, que luchaba por no reírse al sentirse tan observado.

- Te perdono….Solo porque yo soy igual - Dijo con suavidad, se había perdido por completo en sus propios pensamientos, y por su puesto Mariku participaba en cada uno de ellos, quería entregarse por completo a el justo en ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo, deseaba que esa relación funcionara y muchas veces el acto sexual lo complicaba todo.

- Ash… - Susurrón inconscientemente el menor frunciendo el seño y arqueando las cejas.

- ¿Que ocurre? Sigues molesto por mi insoportable risa? - Ahora Mariku era el que acortaba la distancia entre los dos, de verdad quería besar a ese precioso niño que tenia justo en sus brazos, Marik podía resultar adictivo un beso no era suficiente, ni siquiera mil besos suyos le serian suficientes al espíritu del cetro para saciar esa sed de poseer a su protegido, quería hacerle suyo, pero por su puesto esperaría hasta que su pequeño estuviese listo y decidido.

Pero su hikari giro la cabeza para recibir ese beso dirigido a sus labios en su mejilla, y con sus ojos lavanda busco la puerta de la habitación con algo de ansiedad, tratando de levantarse de su lugar, no quería toparse de lleno con el perfecto rostro de su amado, pero este no le soltaba y ahora con su mano derecha tomaba con algo de fuerza la quijada de Marik que se vio forzado a mirarlo con un poco de pena.

- ¿Y bien? ¿No me vas a decir que está pasando? - Las cejas de Mariku se habían curveado levemente, no sabía que pensar, la única explicación coherente era que el chiquillo se había convertido momentáneamente en un zombie observándolo y poco después había recordado su molestia hacia lo sucedido anteriormente y no deseaba besarle pero sabía que había algo mas detrás de todo eso, podía sentirlo.

- No vas a decirme nada - Insistió Mariku moviendo a su amante un poco entre sus brazos para recibir alguna respuesta, hasta que el chico le miro directamente y se dispuso a hablar, pero al hacerlo se alejo un poco de su guardián que esta vez le soltó por completo y lo dejo sentarse en la orilla de la cama, podía notar la frustración de su contraparte, pero no entendía el nacimiento de ella.

- Es que…..Mariku, yo también quiero besarte pero….siento que cuando te estoy besando no puedo parar y no quiero perder el control contigo no quiero que pienses que soy muy fácil o….algo así -

- ¿y porque voy a pensar algo así? - Interrogo el mayor con sincera confusión en su semblante.

- Pues porque sería oficialmente nuestro segundo día de novios y….pues no se supone que sea así. -

- Tampoco se supone que yo deba existir, ni se supone que ambos deberíamos de querernos de la forma en la que nos queremos, pues te recuerdo que soy casi cinco mil años mayor que tu, que soy hombre y que encima de todo sería algo así como tu hermano mayor, tu gemelo….tu guardián, el punto es que muchas cosas no son lo que se supone que deberían de ser, pero así son y se deben de aceptar tal cual vengan, y refiriéndome específicamente a este caso, si tú no quieres es no y punto yo no voy a cuestionarte, tus razones debes tener, tomate el tiempo necesario o el tiempo que tu elijas como reglamentario para poder pasar al otro nivel, a mi no me interesa yo solo quiero amarte como lo he hecho siempre y hacerte feliz, yo ya no tratare de provocarte así no te sentirás presionado ni hostigado entonces tal vez puedas pensar con mayor claridad y relajarte más amor yo te amo y hare lo que tú quieras - Esas palabras relajaron al hikari que analizaba cada una de ellas por separado y por su puesto en conjunto, su Yami tenía razón, además porque negarse a sí mismo de hacer algo así con el ser que tanto amaba? Solo por pudor? El pudor entre ellos ya se había perdido años atrás, entonces lo hacía simplemente para evitar habladurías entre sus amigos y familia? eso era algo con lo que lidiaba a cada visita de Ishizu su hermana, entonces exactamente porque se detenía, ambos lo deseaban y eran pareja, no llevaban años de poseer dicho título pero si llevaban ya varios años viviendo juntos prácticamente como una pareja un tanto dispareja.

- Me encantas - Comento sonriendo el menor llevándose un dedo a los labios, disipando sus dudas, su tono sugerente de voz hizo retroceder un poco a su Yami que parecía no entender ese cambio tan repentino en el dueño del cetro, acaso había dicho algo malo.

- Ah gracias bueno….creo que ya me voy - Dijo aflojando un poco la corbata que traía puesta, estaba empezando a sentirse acorralado por su propio hikari que parecía haberse adherido a su pecho.

-Tu no te vas de aquí no-no-no - Dijo el chico retirando con cuidado la corbata de su Yami para abrir un poco su camisa y poder deslizar con delicadeza esos poderosos pectorales de su amado que saltaban a la vista.

- Marik oye creo que entendiste mal el mensaje, dije que estaba de acuerdo con tu dichosa espera por el día de novios y lo fácil y no sé qué - Le dijo alarmado Mariku tratando de separar a su pequeño ángel de su cuello, y de detener esas manos traviesas que estaban empezando a desnudarlo.

- Aja -

- Niño por favor detente, que si sigues así no soy responsable de lo que pueda hacerte y no quiero perderte por algo así. - El menor de los egipcios se había acercado al cuello del mayor que trataba de rajarse un poco, quería conservar la calma y respetar los deseos de su amado pero tampoco estaba hecho de palo, estaba comenzando a excitarse y esa no era una buena idea en ese momento, no después de escuchar la voluntad de Marik.

- No me vas a perder porque si quiero, he querido hacer esto contigo desde que te conocí -

- Pero hace un minuto dijiste que…. -

- Quería verme inocente por una vez en mi vida que eso es pecado -

- Pecado es lo que voy a hacer contigo en este momento - Dijo el mayor esbozando una perversa sonrisa que fue bien recibida por su contraparte, no podía esperar más, esa noche sería la primera noche juntos y seria inolvidable para ambos.

Hasta aquí con el fic.

Está un poco largo entonces decidí cortarlo aquí porque es muy largo, el próximo capítulo tiene el título de "la primera noche juntos" y si es de lo que se están imaginando por eso tomara todo el próximo capítulo que espero subirlo antes del 31 bueno los dejo, saludos a todos y gracias por leer mi fic, pueden comentar si es que algo no les gusta o si algo les agrada, me agrada recibir críticas y comentarios sobre este fic.

Por cierto, alguien puede disipar una duda mía? Se escribe helida o gélida?

Hasta luego, les deseo un feliz año nuevo y felices fiestas espero que tenga un excelente día y un inicio de año glorioso.

Les deseo Mucha Suerte: Att Skyland18….LMBS


	15. Esto es amor

_Sin excusas, sin pretextos, sin depresión, he vuelto y quiero terminar este fic lo más rápido posible, no puede ser que en tres años no haya terminado….. Mal mal por mi. _

_No he recibido comentarios así que no debo responder a ninguna pregunta esta vez, pero si darles las gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic. _

_Cuídense mucho _

_Les deseo un excelente día y mucha suerte. _

_ATENCION: YAOI, SEXO EXPLICITO EN ESTE CAPITULO, SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS._

_Nuevamente, este fic es creado por mi skylan18, pero los personajes se basan en una serie de anime Yu-Gi-Oh. _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Esto es amor._

Mariku tomo cartas en el asunto, si su ángel había decidido portarse como un diablillo con él, entonces no tenia porque contenerse, tomo a su amado por la estrecha cintura y lo cargo con facilidad para centrarlo bien en la cama, colocándose sobre él para sujetar con su mano derecha la quijada de Marik y con la izquierda desabotonar con agilidad los botones de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta su luz.

Ambos se habían fundido en un ardiente beso que profundizaron sintiendo el calor y el deseo que uno sentía por el otro, los labios de Mariku eran los que determinaban el ritmo del beso en el que ambos participaban, pero del que el dueño del centro solo podía dejarse llevar ante las acciones de su espíritu guardián, sabía que se había metido a la boca del león, pero no sentía miedo sino deseo y ansiedad por comprobar el desempeño de su amado.

Con su mano izquierda abrió la camisa del chico sin retirar la prenda por completo deteniendo sus besos para poder observar bien el cuerpo de su amado, era tal y como lo esperaba, sus hombros eran pequeños, sus brazos un tanto delgados y sus abdominales estaban ligeramente marcados pero cernidos a esa diminuta cintura y ese alargado ombligo del que colgaba una piedra preciosa; pero tal vez lo que más adoraba su Yami era poder acariciar con malicia y libertad esa sedosa y tersa piel bronceada con destellos dorados.

Mariku sonrió por lo bajo, adoraba poder estar tan cerca de su amado, sentir su calor, respirar el aroma de su piel pero sobre todo verle feliz.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - Interrogo Marik con voz inocente acción seguida se llevo la mano izquierda directamente a la boca para morder su dedo índice bajando la mirada e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza fingiendo sentirse "avergonzado" por lo que estaba pasando.

Mariku solamente pudo sonreír y morderse los labios para acercar nuevamente su rostro al de su amado acariciando una de sus mejillas para darle un rápido y furtivo beso.

- Adoro lo que veo, pero no me molestaría ver más - Contesto el hombre inclinando su rostro para volver a besar a su ángel que le rodeo con sus brazos acariciando el suave y rubio cabello del Yami, dándole leves mordiscos en los labios, su guardián poseía un aroma irresistible que le transportaba a lugares inimaginados, sus fuertes y grandes manos recorriendo el cuerpo del menor le excitaban aun mas y ese sabor tan único y exquisito le encendían, ese calor se estaba apoderando no solo de su pecho sino también de sus orejas y sus mejillas.

Mariku beso con ternura las mejillas de Marik que soltó una risa nerviosa ante aquel rose de los labios de su obscuridad por todo su rostro, para después bajar hacia su fino cuello, en el que su lengua fue protagonista, esta vez siendo un tanto más salvaje pero conservando la calma, quería disfrutar y darse el tiempo necesario para disfrutar del menor, aunque el toque de las manos frías de Mariku por toda su espalda le hicieron sobresaltarse un poco.

Las traviesas manos de Mariku acariciaban el abdomen de Marik que hacía lo mismo con la espalda del espíritu, trazando figuras erráticas en el, quería desnudarlo también pero no había porque apresurarse tanto, además estaba gozando en grande con las expertas manos de su amado en su abdomen y esa lluvia de besos que le acompañaba y que ahora se dirigía a su torso semi desnudo y a sus planos abdominales.

El mayor coloco ambas manos tras la cintura de Marik para levantarle ligeramente y colocarlo a la altura de su rostro sonriendo pervertidamente, era tan divertido poder pasearse por el cuerpo de su protegido, sin tener ningún tipo de restricción, trazo una línea imaginaria con sus dedos por todo el abdomen del muchacho haciendo que este se enderezara repentinamente de vez en vez soltando risas divertidas llevándose las manos a la boca para callarse a sí mismo.

- No te contengas quiero escucharte - Le dijo Mariku tomando las muñecas de su amado para besarlas con fuerza, a lo que el otro simplemente soltó una risa sonora, disfrutaba mucho el estar con su Yami, que aun sosteniendo las muñecas de su ángel pero con su mano libre desabrocho de un solo movimiento el pantalón de este.

- Q-que haces! - Le pregunto sorpresivamente Marik tratando de zafar sus muñecas de Mariku, a pesar de no lastimarlo le sujetaba firmemente para limitar su movilidad. - Acuérdate que soy puro y virginal - Insistió el moreno con tono dulce y lastimero, casi como si fuera un gemido.

- Yo también jajajaja - Le dijo con malicia su contraparte soltando de una vez las muñecas de su luz, para deslizarlas sobre su cabeza tomando la corbata que antiguamente adornaba su cuello enrollándola en sus manos para extenderla como si fuese un cinto. - Pero aprendo rápido -

- ¿Que vas a hacer con eso? - Contesto el hikari un tanto sorprendido, preguntándose que deseaba hacer su obscuridad con la corbata.

- Ya verás. - Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y acariciando la mejilla de su novio notando su creciente emoción y su gran alegría, tenía las mejillas teñidas de un color carmesí manteniendo su boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos casi cerrados.

Mariku tomo la corbata y la coloco sobre los parpados del menor, amarrándola suavemente alrededor de su cabeza, dejándole momentáneamente ciego, y antes de alejarse por completo de su amante el mayor mordió uno de los pezones del chico que gimió sin reprimendas, sintiendo como las manos de su Yami acariciaban su pecho, su lengua húmeda trazaba un camino de un extremo a otro dotándole de entero placer.

- Oye pero yo quiero ver! - Comento Marik entre risas sin oponer mucha resistencia sintiendo como sus manos eran conducidas con suavidad sobre su cabeza para estirarlas en su totalidad, mientras un cálido beso en los labios le hizo callar, podía acostumbrarse a esto pensó para sí mismo.

Con lentitud Mariku deslizo sus manos sobre el cuerpo de su hikari para comenzar a retirar las fastidiosas prendas que cubrían el firme cuerpo de su amado, empezando por esa camisa blanca, pasando sus palmas por el torso del joven depositando besos y leves mordidas de vez en vez en su estrecha cintura, en sus planos abdominales y en esos dorados pezones que se mantenían erectos y al descubierto, sacándole un par de gemidos a su amante, poco después desabrocho el pantalón del muchacho retirándolo con cuidado examinando bien sus preciosas y largas piernas doradas, el chico tenía unos muslos espectaculares que hacían juego con su redondo trasero.

Poco después de besar las piernas del chico retiro las trusas del mismo contemplando por fin el cuerpo desnudo de su compañero, su preciosa piel morena, su firme figura de la que parecían haber aspirado toda la grasa y esculpido con piedra y cincel y ese angelical rostro de ángel le brindaban a Mariku una imagen que jamás olvidaría.

- Eres perfecto…..perfecto - Esas palabras abandonaron tan rápida y repentinamente los labios del mayor que no podía adivinar si lo habían pensado o dicho en voz alta, pero por la picara sonrisa del dueño del centro apostaría a que le había escuchado.

Sonrió con lujuria y deseo, el calor que el cuerpo de su ángel expedía podía sentirse a escasos centímetros de él, Marik por el contrario aun permanecía con los brazos extendidos pero estaba comenzando a moverse un poco riendo por lo bajo.

Mariku se inclino ligeramente no deseaba despegar sus orbes del cuerpo de su luz, estos se habían adherido a este y le recorrían milímetro a milímetro como lo hacía ahora la lengua del Yami deteniéndose en un punto en especifico, el miembro del chico que había "despertado".

El hombre tomo el miembro de su compañero entre sus manos masturbándolo un poco para después introducirlo lentamente en su boca arrancando largos gemidos de placer de su hikari que se mordía los labios.

La experta lengua de Mariku recorría el miembro del muchacho, de arriba abajo arrancándole gemidos de placer que le incitaban a continuar, a ir más rápido, a desear estar entre sus piernas y sentirle lo más cerca que se puede estar del ser amado, Marik por el contrario estaba gustoso de recibir tan dulce y a la vez salvaje trato, estaba perdido en un mar de sensaciones nuevas, sentir como su Yami le hacía llegar al cielo era increíble, algo indescriptible para el joven chiquillo que tratando de prolongar más el placer pero llego al punto límite terminando en la boca de su amante.

- E-eso fue….e-so me….me gusto - Dijo Marik sonriendo un poco cansado su respiración era entrecortada y sus manos y piernas temblaban un poco, acto seguido de dispuso a retirarse el mismo la tela que cubría sus ojos, encontrándose con los de Mariku que le miraban fijamente como el de un depredador que mira a su presa.

- Mi turno tigre - Comento el chiquillo saltando sobre su obscuridad para besarle con ternura en los labios, intentando bajar un poco el calor que sentía, en verdad se sentía algo extasiado por el momento todavía pero en verdad quería preparar a su amado para que este le penetrara, quería sentir a Mariku dentro del.

Con velocidad el chico retiro la camisa del hombre por completo, observando cada detalle de ese perfecto torso, Mariku sin lugar a duda se ejercitaba bastante pues esos abdominales de acero y esos amplios y musculosos hombros no se adquirían de la noche a la mañana, estaba deseoso de acariciarlos, de tocarlos con libertad, además esa preciosa y tersa piel bronceada le hacía tan apetecible, le invitaba a probarle y eso hizo con un poco de pena en un principio, no deseaba verse muy ansioso pero quien podría resistirse a tan bello y magnifico espécimen humano.

- ¿Hey gatito que ocurre te gusta lo que ves? - Pregunto Mariku notando que su luz ni si quiera parpadeaba, se había quedado estático ahí mirándolo de arriba abajo, el quería avanzar un poco mas y consumar lo que ya habían comenzado trataba por todos los medios de calma su ansia y "bajar" sus ánimos pero con su hikari desnudo era misión imposible.

- He? Eres, estas muy bien es decir muy….así….bien - Dijo Marik notando como su voz se quebraba en cada palabra, ¿en verdad estaba haciéndolo con él? Es decir, de verdad ese hombre le pertenecía, era una pregunta intrigante, pero la respuesta era alentadora y tranquilizante, Mariku le pertenecía y no permitiría que nadie le apartara de su lado, era verdaderamente guapísimo y le amaba estaba seguro de ello.

El mayor sonrió, acomodando nuevamente a Mariku en la cama para recostarle otra vez, acto seguido el pequeño se enderezo y negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

- Yo arriba si no te molesta. -

- No para nada, adelante - Dijo divertido Mariku posando momentáneamente sus manos en la estrecha cintura del menor, era tan esbelto y sensual, la sombra que desdibujaba su cuerpo le hacía ver espectacular, lleno de juventud, vigor y alegría.

Marik sonrió se sentó sobre el abdomen desnudo de su amado, besando su cuello para con sus manos acariciar su pecho y sus amplios hombros, tomando las manos de Mariku para llevarlas a su trasero y dejarlas ahí.

- Me agrada esta idea - Dijo Mariku apretando el trasero de su ángel quería acercarlo más a él, tenía un fuerte deseo de hacerle suyo, pero también entendía que debía ser mucho más suave la primera vez, no quería asustarle.

Poco a poco el chico retiro el pantalón de Mariku junto con su trusa azul marino que retiro con velocidad, quedando boquiabierto por un segundo, recordando que ya había "observado" la anatomía completa de su espíritu el día en el que había abierto la puerta del cuarto de baño, pero no recordaba que fuese tan bien dotado, es decir podía tocar el timbre con esa cosa pensó para sí mismo Marik mordiéndose el labio inferior sonriendo sin control, en realidad no entendía cómo es que su Yami podía estar soltero siendo tan guapo y tan despampanante.

- Oye se que estamos haciendo el amor y todo eso pero me incomoda un poco que me mires así - Dijo un tanto inseguro Mariku, era cierto que no le apenaba su cuerpo en lo absoluto, pero el hecho de que le miraran entre las piernas tanto tiempo haciendo ruidos extraños si un poco.

- Es que tu si eres perfecto y MIO - Contesto el chico sonrió, llevándose a la boca el miembro erecto de su amante que se mordió los labios levemente, sentir la suave lengua de su amado, ese toque tan dulce y tan gentil le hizo cerrar los ojos momentáneamente, disfrutando de las suaves caricias….

Acto seguido después de un par de minutos el mayor tomo el rostro de su amado retirándolo de su sexo, para levantarse momentáneamente de la cama un segundo, dirigiéndose al buro de la derecha, tomando una botella de color claro.

Se acerco con lentitud al menor, estaba ansioso por tenerle por poseerle finalmente y hacerlo suyo, hoy sería una noche especial no simplemente porque unía su cuerpo al de su amado, sino porque ahora por fin estaban juntos, en compromiso que no rompería de ningún modo.

Mariku tomo al chico por la espalda levantándolo centímetros de la cama para acomodarle frente a él, recostó la cabeza del moreno sobre una suave almohada y coloco sus piernas extendidas sobre sus amplios hombros levantando el trasero de Marik un poco, el chico simplemente se dejo llevar por el suave trato de su amado.

Lentamente Mariku preparo el ano de su protegido, necesitaba que estuviera bien humectado para no causarle dolor aunque al introducir uno de sus dedos pudo contemplar por segundos una mueca de dolor en el rostro del dueño del cetro, acto seguido tomo su miembro y lo introdujo pausadamente en la entrada del menor que cerro momentáneamente los ojos y apretó los dientes, sentía un poco de dolor, no era tan experto en esas cosas como parecía, además en un principio siempre sentía algo de dolor.

Mariku acerco su rostro al de su amado y le dio un suave y tierno beso en los labios que fue bien correspondido, empezando a empujar lentamente y con toda la calma posible para no lastimar demasiado a su amado.

- Estoy bien - Dijo Marik mirando a su protector, desconcertándolo un poco, pero indicándole que el dolor ya había pasado.

Aun con clama comenzó a embestir de una manera profunda pero pausada la entrada de su amado, que le invitaba a continuar, a seguir más rápidamente más fuerte, mas violentamente, Mariku cargo a su amado para colocarlo contra la pared, necesitaba hacerlo suyo, descargar toda esa pasión que sentía dentro con su amor que literalmente estaba quemando a ambos.

Después de unos minutos las embestidas se tornaron más violentas y más fuertes, Mariku apretaba con fuerza la cintura de Marik que se había adherido al pecho de su hombre besándole en el cuello y acariciándole el cabello, se sentía tan extasiado y tan feliz, además escuchar un par de gemidos de placer provenientes de su obscuridad le hacían inmensamente dichoso.

Mariku recostó nuevamente a Marik sobre la cama, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su amado estaba bañado en un ligero sudor casi tanto como el suyo, le beso en los labios y le dio media vuelta, su hikari se acomodo sobre sus rodillas y se dejo embestir por detrás, esa posición era la favorita de Marik, sentir ese fuerte miembro entrar y salir sin control de su cuerpo le excitaba tanto que apretar las sabanas ya no era suficiente, estaban por terminar.

Después de minutos de seguir embistiéndolo y de rotar posiciones, Mariku alcanzo el clímax viniéndose en la pequeña entrada del dueño del cetro que temblaba de arriba abajo, sintiéndose feliz de haber consumado el acto de amor que tanto habían esperado, su pecho quería explotar, su cuerpo se sentía como si hubiese corrido un maratón, y sus labios no podían dejar de sonreír por ningún motivo, el chico lentamente se dejando caer sobre la cama.

Cuando Mariku se dejo caer del otro lado de la cama, Marik se acerco a sus brazos, aun deseaba sentirle cerca, sobre él, sentir ese calor, sentir esa pasión, Mariku le recibió con los brazos abiertos, acariciando el rostro del muchacho para besarle nuevamente en los labios de manera profunda, usando su lengua.

- No me digas que quieres mas, déjame descansar - Dijo Marik separándose de su Yami, sonriendo ampliamente, estaba muy cansado igual que su obscuridad y quería un poco de reposo.

- Jajajaja yo también necesito descansar….Te quiero tanto - Continuo Mariku tomando al chico por la estrecha cintura para conducirle a su cálido pecho del que podía escucharse el fuerte latir de su corazón, seguía estando muy emocionado por lo ocurrido minutos atrás.

- Yo también, es mas yo te adoro. - Mariku negó divertidamente con la cabeza mostrando sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa para besar a su novio en la frente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

La suavidad de la piel de la espalda de Ryou era formidable, el poder sentir con las yemas de sus dedos nuevamente esa tersa y blanca piel de seda de su amado hacía sentir a Bakura entre las nubes, era una verdadera lástima que ya hubiera terminado de vendar por completo el torso de su hikari, aunque había tratado de tardar un poco más de la cuenta el niño era muy delgado como para poder demorar más tiempo en ello.

- Listo, ¿no está muy ajustada? - Interrogo el mayor aun detrás de Ryou pegando su cabeza al hombro de este, percibiendo el suave aroma de vainilla y miel que emanaba de la cabellera blanca del menor.

- No, así está bien, muchas gracias. - Contesto un poco inseguro el albino debido a la cercanía del otro el chiquillo se levanto abruptamente dejando a Bakura sentado sobre la cama mirándole fijamente, el menor se coloco con velocidad la camisa que tenía a su lado y comenzó a abotonarla con un poco de desesperación y nerviosismo, no quería permanecer tan expuesto frente a su obscuridad, aun sentía pena por su aspecto.

- Ryou me permites. - Dijo Bakura levantándose de la cama para acortar la distancia que los separaba, el mayor tomo las manos de Ryou y las aparto de los botones de su camisa con lentitud, el chico sintió un cosquilleo que recorrió toda su piel, erizándola ante aquel toque, las manos de Bakura eran tan cálidas.

- Se que tienes prisa, pero debes colocar los botones donde corresponden. - Ante tal comentario el chico bajo la mirada y comprendió a lo que se refería el espíritu milenario, jamás había abotonado tan mal una camisa como ese día, el rostro de Ryou se tiño de un leve rosado que intento ocultar bajando la cabeza para cubrir su rostro con ese largo cabello plateado.

Bakura sonrió ante tal acción, y empezó el mismo a desabotonar la camisa azul que llevaba puesto el menor que subió inmediatamente la mirada para encontrarse con las orbes carmesí de Bakura que permanecían fijas en los botones de su camisa, por alguna extraña razón el menor miro con demasiado interés los labios de Bakura pues este lo noto inmediatamente.

- Así está mejor - Dijo Bakura tratando de ignorar la cercanía de los labios de Ryou con los suyos, esto sería lo más difícil que hubiera hecho en toda su vida, mantenerse quieto hasta que el muchacho sanara y le aceptara, si tan solo pudiera besarle, un beso no sería tanto problema es decir después de lo que acababa de sufrir Ryou un beso sería similar a una caricia, no tendría nada de malo.

- G-gracias otra vez - Ryou permaneció muy quieto mirando hacia la derecha, las cortinas blancas ondeaban con la ayuda del viento de otoño, en realidad buscaba distraerse un poco del ser que tenia frente a él, muchas veces moría por estar cerca de Bakura, pero cuando le tenía enfrente y tan cerca en realidad se sentía muy intimidado por él, le temía pero a la vez le deseaba cerca.

- Bueno, creo que bajare un rato ah…..acomodar un par de cosas….pendientes mientras tanto tu- tu puedes quedarte aquí o haz lo que tú quieras. - Dijo Bakura dando la vuelta para darle la espalda a Ryou, en verdad no quería lastimarlo nuevamente, pero verle tan vulnerable hacia que brotara el monstruo maligno y perverso de su ser y no podía pedir una tercera oportunidad, así que debía controlarse lo mejor que pudiera.

- Bakura…. - Ante el leve toque de los dedos de su hikari en su hombro derecho el hombre inmediatamente cerró los ojos apretando los puños y dando un paso hacia adelante, no quería ser rudo ni grosero pero de ninguna forma se permitiría dañar a su ángel no otra vez, sería tan fácil tomarle y hacerle suyo sobre esa cama, necesitaba apagar sus ansias por Ryou, su mente debía enfocarse en otra cosa.

- Que te parece si cenamos fuera de casa esta vez y damos un paseo elige el lugar que prefieras visitar cuando lo sepas avísame. - Dijo el hombre saliendo por la puerta a toda velocidad sin mirar al confundido albino que parpadeo un par de veces antes de asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

- Si…..- Dijo Ryou mirando el marco de la puerta vacía, eso había sido un poco extraño y tal vez hasta frio. - Claro….A comer tu y yo fuera de casa… como si fuera una cita -Ryou hablaba solo, exponiendo su idea al marco de la puerta de madera, abriendo sus ojos de par en par al procesar lo que acababa de pronunciar, ¿era una cita? Bakura le estaba invitando a comer fuera de casa y a dar un paseo, jamás habían salido ambos solos fuera de casa.

- ¿Es una cita? No no seas tonto Ryou, eso hacen las parejas…. pero ¿Que somos Bakura y yo? - El chico dio la vuelta y se sentó en la cama pensativo, era cierto que ambos vivían bajo el mismo techo, últimamente habían estado ligados sentimentalmente, habían dormido juntos varias noches y Ryou le había besado, ¿eso los convertía en pareja? Era un poco complicado el poder responder esa pregunta él solo, pero empezaba a entender que sentía por Bakura, cuando Atem le había hecho esa breve pero horrible visita no podía pensar en nada más que en Bakura, en que si el espíritu del milenio se encontraba cerca nadie podría dañarle, tampoco le había dejado marchar esa noche, porque le necesitaba cerca para sentirse bien y en paz….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Hasta aquí con el fic, lo corte un poco feo, en fin espero de verdad que les haya gustado, me esmere en el jajajaja._

_Saludos a todos les deseo unas bonitas vacaciones de semana santa y mucha suerte _

_Att: Skyland18 _


End file.
